RWBY:Twilight Abyss
by SHDW productions
Summary: Three years after the Atlysian War, Ruby, is finishing up her three month leave when ancient ruins are discovered in Mistral. When a crystal is discovered that contains the 7th Primal Semblance the Sequoia Tree acts and obtains the crystal; setting into motion a prophecy that transcends the Primals themselves. (Hiatus)
1. Concern

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY: Twilight Abyss contains dark themes, questionable morals, and some sexual content.** **Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: So after a much longer delay than anticipated, I am back with the sequel to RWBY: Darkfall. I wanted to keep this message short so you could get right into the first chapter; but I must talk about the new addition to the disclaimer. So I like having my T rating for most all my stories,it's the one way to get the most view from every audience, however, it also means I have to put restrictions on the details I leave in the story. Thus I have reached the dilemma where the story needs to grow; but if it does grow a lot less people will see it. So what I will do is if there is a chapter that has sexual content in it I will leave a warning below the author's note(this story is** **not** **about porn). If that's okay with you guys then I'll get going. Please follow, favorite, and review as it does help me right these chapters and it's also the fastest way to get the new chapter. Adios!**

 _You left and I cried tears of blood. My sorrow grows. Its not just that You left. But when You left my eyes went with You. Now, how will I cry?_

 _-Rumi-_

 **RWBY: Twilight Abyss**

The wind whipped through the Bullhead as it tore through the sky above a forest in Mistral. Inside was a Sequoia Tree special operations team under the command of Kale Rouge; who's orange hair whipped around violently in the wind. He sat in his seat with his arms crossed; the tall collar of his red and black robe hiding his mouth from view. The soldiers, that were dressed in the black fatigues that characterized the Tree's special forces, were all men that he fought with in the Atlysian war.

Suddenly, two more Bullheads pulled up next to theirs and were painted green. Kale looked at the one on the right and saw the Mistrali crest on the side of them.

"In form Liz; we've rendezvous with the Mistralies." Kale ordered.

"Yes sir." a soldier to his left said; reaching up to his ear.

Kale took this brief moment to survey the land they were currently flying over.

The forest itself was mainly evergreen trees that blocked the sunlight from reaching the ground below. Mixed in with the evergreen trees were sakura trees that were currently in full bloom; they were the staple of Mistrali culture. " _From the looks of the trees I'd venture to say that the ground is fairly flat; however, it also means that it probably looks the same in every direction. Probably wouldn't be wise to go inside without a map."_ Kale surmised, before reaching inside a nearby patrol bag.

He withdrew a pair of glasses with orange lenses. He put them on and pressed a button on the side of them. This generated a HUD in front of his eyes that showed him a map of their destination. A rectangular box appeared in the upper right hand corner of the HUD and a woman with red and black hair appeared inside of it. She wore a soft smile as her orange eyes danced on the screen.

"What's the situation, Liz?" Kale asked.

"Oh, you know nothing major; just a mining team finding an ancient building that dates clear back to the Primal age." Liz replied.

"Oh is that all?" Kale asked; sarcastically.

Liz smirked, "Not quite. They also happened to find a crystal that is believed to contain a Primal Semblance."

"Do you mean _that_ semblance?" he asked.

"That's what I am afraid of. Listen, just get down there, secure or destroy that crystal and get back. If you don't… Well, let's just say being fucked will be the least of our worries." Liz replied.

"I understand, Liz." Kale replied.

She just gave a simple nod before the video cut off. Kale took off the glasses and stored them in an inside pocket of his robe. He let his eyes readjust to his surroundings before he heard the intercom crack.

"Five minutes until drop off." the pilot announced.

Kale looked at the speaker and then looked at his men who were cocking their gas piston rifles. He stood up and bent down to pick up his heavy sniper rifle, Reflection Breaker. Kale shifted the rifle in his hands and inspected it with a keen eye.

Finding no exterior faults with the rifle, he pulled the bolt back and loaded a fifty caliber, high explosive round. Kale then sat down with Reflection Breaker in his lap and stared out of the Bullhead. It took only about another minute before the ruins came into view; and it wasn't what anyone had expected. The building was massive; so tall that the Bullheads were well below its roof. It was made of marble and appeared to be in mint condition.

"Holy shit, how do you lose something _that_ damn big?" a soldier asked.

"We are fifty miles inside the frontier. Anything could have been lost out here." His friend answered.

The Bullheads circled the massive structure before decelerating. They began descending slowly until they reached the ground below. The commanders inside of the three Bullheads yelled as their men jumped out of the airships and took cover behind the abandoned mining equipment. As they pointed their rifles at the structure, Kale, jumped out of the Bullhead and onto the ground below. Reflection Breaker was braced up on his shoulder; its long barrel pointed towards the blue sky.

Kale walked up to the structure and stopped in front of the stairs. From this position he could see that the main hall of the structure went below ground, while smaller stairs went towards the top of the structure. He raised his left hand and motioned for the soldiers to follow him. They got up from their covered positions and followed Kale, their rifles swinging every direction. Kale walked into the darkness that was the main hall and looked down the multitude of stairs to see the faint glowing of white light. He squinted his eyes as he began to descend the stairs. The detachment followed him down; the sound of their boots echoing off the cavern walls.

It took them a full minute to descend the multitude of stairs that lead to the stone altar that they currently were standing in front of. On the altar sat a white crystal that resembled a Dust crystal in appearance. Kale hovered his hand over the crystal and felt the immense power it held; his Primal Semblance shuddered.

"This is it." Kale announced; grabbing a small box out of his robe.

He picked up the crystal and placed it in the high tech box that could only be opened with a finger print. He then hooked the box on his belt and turned back towards the entrance. However, he stopped when he saw a figure standing at the top of the stairs.

The figure was dressed in a black combat suit that was form fitting enough to tell that the person was undeniably female. On her head she wore a large, black, helmet that had an equally large visor on the front of it. Her thighs were adorned with a pistol holster for each of them; large silver pistols sat in each one. Kale squinted his eyes at the woman before calmly walking up the stairs. His men looked at him before two soldiers followed him up the stairs; their rifles pointed at the figure. Their footsteps echoed throughout the cavern like a clock ticking down. Kale got about halfway up the stairs when the woman took action. She drew her left pistol and shot the two soldiers, but not Kale. As the two of them fell to the ground the rest of their comrades opened fire on the woman.

She holstered her pistol and jumped to the ceiling. She pushed off of the ceiling and hit the adjacent wall where she pulled her right pistol out this time. The soldiers saw this and braced themselves; pointing their chests towards the incoming fire. The unknown attacker shot three more rounds towards the men, however, none of the rounds did any damage because the rounds shattered on the soldier's plate carriers. The figure fell to the floor and rolled out of the way of the rounds that shredded the ground beneath her.

Kale took advantage of the moment and inspected the wounds on the now dead soldiers. He found that they had been shot in the arms and legs; all non vital parts of the body. He saw that they hadn't been shot by bullets either; instead they had been hit by pink, and blue needle like crystals. He reached for the one sticking out of the left soldier's arm; but stopped when he felt his aura being drain into them. " _I see these needles have the power to siphon aura from someone."_ Kale thought. He looked the soldiers over once again and grabbed a pistol from one of their holsters. He pointed it at the woman and squinted as he took aim. Kale squeezed the trigger and sent a round down range. The bullet hit her in the left arm as it reached out to grab the wall. The wall was spattered with blood as the attacker began to fall to the ground. Kale then grabbed Reflection Breaker and pointed it at the falling woman. He took aim and fired the fifty caliber rifle with pinpoint accuracy. The round hit the woman in the side and exploded on impact sending the woman to the ground with unbelievable force.

She hit the ground, head first, and cracked the visor on her helmet. She groaned as she used her arms to push herself up; smoke coming from several places on her combat suit. She suddenly heard footsteps coming toward her and looked up to see Kale walking towards her. See no other option she quickly activated her semblance and within moments blue electricity formed around her body. It charged until there was a blue flash and the female attacker was gone. Kale looked around for a second before dropping down to where the woman was. He looked around and saw that small pieces of dead grass were burning in the shape of the woman's boots. Kale also noticed that she dropped one of her pistols. He picked it up and ejected its magazine. The first thing he noticed was that the 9mm bullet of the round was glowing pink and blue. " _This is interesting. Liz will want to examine this."_ Kale thought; putting the pistol's safety on.

While he slipped the pistol in his belt a Mistrali soldier dropped down next to him.

"Who was she, sir?" he asked; hanging his rifle in front of him.

Kale made sure he still had the crystal on him, "I don't know; but whoever she was; she wanted this.

The soldier looked toward the crystal, "I see, what is it anyway?"

"That's classified." Kale grabbed the glasses from his robe. "I suggest we get out of here."

The soldier nodded and started to climb back to the stairs.

Outside the woman had run to a nearby tree and had climbed it. She reached one of the tallest branches and sat there breathing heavily. The gunshot wound in her arm had already healed thanks to her aura; but she still felt the effects of the HE round. She reached up and grabbed the chin of her helmet with her gloved hands. She then pulled the helmet off to reveal a mess of curly white hair that cascaded down to the small of her back. She looked at the crack in her helmet; and the setting sun's last rays cast the reflection of her yellow eyes like a mirror.

"He really doesn't show any mercy does he? Just like someone who would follow my brother." she muttered; brushing her hair behind her ear.

This action revealed a black earpiece.

"This is Volta. I need extraction." There was a pause. "Mission aborted, they sent a Primal."

Volta let her hand drop; and only then did she realize one of her pistols was missing. She balled her left hand into a fist and smacked it into the side of the tree; its bark splitting off from the force.

Her yellow eyes clouded from the rage, "Damn you, Hidden One."

Meanwhile, the sun had already set in Vale and a spectacular light show was the result of it. The city itself could be seen for miles just by its commercial district alone; however that wasn't the brightest place by far. The brightest place was a house in the middle of the Frontier; a house that barely had any lights on.

The spring wind lightly blew through the windows of the small house; sending the translucent blue curtains flying like ghosts on a Halloween night. The curtain would fall back down and lightly brush the arm of a sleeping woman, who was lightly snoring. Her black and brown hair hiding her eyes from view until the curtain lightly tickled her nose. Her snoring ended abruptly as she groaned; her body having sunken into the brown recliner it had been sitting in. She brushed her hair out of her eyes to reveal two silver orbs that sparkled in the moonlight.

Ruby's eyes quickly adjusted to the soft glow of a single lamp and looked around the room. She had apparently fallen asleep in the living room, whilst reading a book that was currently lying face down on her lap. She picked it up and found that it talked about more than several parenting tips. This jogged Ruby's memory as to exactly what she was doing before falling asleep. She looked towards the couch, which was on her left, and saw a bunch of long white hair rolling off of it. A soft smile grew on Ruby's lips as she got up from the chair and placed the book down on a table next to it. She slowly moved over to the couch; trying as best she could to not make any noise.

The next thing Ruby saw, filled her with love and pride. Lying on the couch was the former SDC heiress: Weiss Schnee. However, that name had been changed for over three and a half years now. Weiss wasn't going to complain. Ruby looked at the titanium wedding ring she sported on her left hand and gently rubbed it with the robotic fingers of her right one. Her right arm was another casualty of the Atlysian War; but Ruby figured she could be doing a lot worse.

Weiss shifted a little and interrupted Ruby's train of thought. Instead of putting her thoughts back together Ruby noticed that Weiss had her arms over her stomach in gentle, protecting manner. A blush formed on Ruby's cheeks as she felt an odd sense of satisfaction when she thought of the reason Weiss was doing this.

It had taken a lot of patience from both of them, especially since it took almost a year longer than it was suppose to, but with a lot of help from their friends, Ruby, was able to get Weiss pregnant. This fact alone was a miracle in of itself since, Ruby, did not have to modify her body in anyway or have a sperm donor. Thus Ruby felt a certain comfort in knowing the baby would be fifty percent her, and fifty percent Weiss. As Ruby sat there thinking about the times to come; a chime alerted her to the space of reality around her once again. She looked towards the clock and smirked when she saw that it was the black and white cat clock that had alerted her. Ruby chuckled at the thought of Weiss actually liking such a stupid looking clock; but it's what she said, so Ruby just went with it. She looked at the time and found that it was half past one.

She bit her lip, and silently wondered if it would be a good idea to get Weiss up so she could sleep in their bedroom. Ruby eventually made her decision and gently poked Weiss in the shoulder.

"Weiss, baby, it's time to get up." Ruby said; continuing to poke her shoulder.

She did this for a few more seconds before giving up.

Ruby put her hands on her hips, "Okay, Princess, I see what you want."

She crouched down and slipped her hands underneath Weiss. She slowly and gently raised her off the couch and proceeded to carry her up the stairs bridal style. Ruby eventually made it to their bedroom door, which was half open. She carefully turned around and opened the door with her back. She swung around and carefully laid Weiss down on their king sized bed; the snow haired girl not stirring once on the way there.

Ruby smiled before sitting on the bed and taking off her boots. She laid them beside the bed before standing up and walking towards the closet. She opened the door and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of red panties. Ruby walked back over to the bed and threw the clothes on the bed. She then undid her belt and slipped her jeans down her long legs; revealing her green panties. She then bent down and slipped her panties down a ways, until she let them slide down her legs. Ruby stepped out of her pants and panties before grabbing her red panties off the bed. She stepped into them and bent down to pull them up her legs. Ruby left the waistband in an area roughly around her hips; the red lace hugging her butt perfectly. The red themed girl then moved her to her shirt and crossed her arms; her fingers hooking underneath the bottom of her shirt. She pulled the shirt from her body and threw it down to the pile of clothes currently sitting on the hardwood floors.

Underneath the shirt Ruby wore a green bra that would have matched her previous panties. Ruby started to reach around to unclasp her bra; but stopped when she heard the covers rustle behind her. Ruby dropped her hands down and looked back with questioning look on her face. Behind her Weiss was watching her intently with a soft smile on her face; her ice blue irises shining in the light.

"Don't stop on my account." Weiss said; wiggling her eyebrows.

Ruby laughed, "This isn't a peep show, Weiss."

"Oh? Then why are you wearing your panites so low?" Weiss countered.

Ruby grabbed the sides of her panites and lowered them to the point that Weiss could just begin to see the beginning of her southern region.

"Maybe, because I love to tease you." Ruby said; with a sinister smirk on her face.

Weiss smiled back at her, "Speaking of teasing, are you going to stand there in two different colors all night?"

Ruby looked at her bra and then back up at Weiss. She reached behind her and unclasped the garment. She let it fall to the ground, revealing her bare chest to her wife, who gladly appreciated the sight.

Unfortunately, the image was hidden from view all to soon by Ruby's black tank top. Ruby chuckled a bit when she saw Weiss' frustrated expression as she pulled her panties up. Ruby crawled onto the bed and when she had reached the former heiress; she kissed her with all the love and affection her heart could muster. Weiss closed her eyes and happily returned the kiss; matching the love engrained in Ruby. When the kiss finally broke Weiss slowly buried her head into Ruby's shoulder; tears streaming from her eyes.

Ruby was confused yet held Weiss close trying to silence her sobs.

"Weiss, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked; her voice full of concern.

Weiss stopped crying for a moment and pushed herself up, "No, you've done everything right. It's just I feel sad knowing that you'll be gone again tomorrow."

Ruby's eyes widened and fell when she realized what her wife was talking about. She had been on leave for about a month and now it was once again time for her to return to the Sequoia Tree; where she would be for the next six months.

Ruby grabbed Weiss and held her close. She raised Weiss' left hand and brought attention to the wedding band and engagement ring on her finger.

"Weiss, when we said our vows I promised you that night; that nothing would ever stop me from coming home to you. Even if the worst should happen I would always come home to at least say goodbye." Ruby said; kissing the rings on her hand.

Weiss looked up at her and kissed her before falling back onto Ruby's arms.

"That's my girl. Now we should really get some rest since you want to see me off in the morning." Ruby said; reaching towards the light.

Weiss smiled, "I agree."

Meanwhile, in a old Atlysian stronghold high up in the remote mountains of Mantle; a heavily armored soldier walked through the dark hallways. His head was shaved and his left eye was missing; but these were not the biggest things characterizing him. No, the biggest thing was the great shield he had on his back that almost touched the ground when he walked. It had a black, scaly, texture as it was made from the Grimm dragons he had once killed.

He thudded his way through the hall before stopping in front of two double doors; there white paint beginning to peal away. He moved towards them and opened the door to see Volta using an arc welder on a bench in the room.

"Volta!" He yelled; his voice echoing in the large room.

She stopped welding and raised her face sheild, "Have you ever heard of knocking, Arthur? I could be doing some pretty interesting things in here by myself."

Her expression was cold and dead as she said this; but it did not faze him. Arthur started to walk towards her.

"Don't be coy with me. I heard about your mission; how you failed to retrieve the 7th Primal. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Arthur demanded.

Volta turned back towards the bench and slowly grabbed the item she had been working on. In a flash Arthur found the object stuck in his arm; a pink bladed knife that made his muscles lock up. He fell to the ground like a statue; the knife grabbing ahold of even his aura.

"Cool knife isn't it?" Volta asked; walking over and crouching down. "I'm sure you heard that I lost a pistol today; and I just finished building my replacement."

Volta stood up and placed her boot on the end of the knife and slowly started pushing on it. THis resulted in several pained grunts from Arthur as blood started to drip onto the floor.

"The blade is made from the same material as the bullets in my pistol." Her white hair covered her eyes; as a smile spread across her lips. "However, it can only paralyze a semblance instead of directly destroying it."

Arthur just stared back at her with anger in his eyes.

"You dared to threaten me when you lacked the power to even fight me? You're a goddamn coward, now get out of my sight. You're getting blood on the floor." Volta said; ripping the knife from his arm.

Arthur immediately felt the feeling in his body return as well as the pain from the stab wound in his bicep. He groaned as he put his hand over his arm; and then began to get up off the floor. He got to his feet and walked towards the door.

Volta watched as he opened the door and let it slam behind him. She went back over to her work bench and set the knife back on the table.

"That dumbass thinks that resurrecting the 7th Primal will be easy. He's a man who only thinks about results and not about how to get there." Volta muttered; looking at a picture on the desk.

"However, he's a lot better than you… brother."


	2. Second Sin

**A/N: Welcome back guys I have missed you. So I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have supported the story thus far and I think you people are the coolest people in the world. Now concerning the next chapter; it might be delayed a week because I have a huge research paper to write and I just don't know how much time I'll have to write this. So don't be surprised if this story doesn't update next weekend. Anyway thank you again for all the support and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. See you all soon:)**

 **Warning, this chapter contains significant sexual content.**

The water cascaded down Ruby's body as she took her morning shower. It was around 8:00 A.M. and, Ruby, had been up since six helping Weiss get chores done. She ran her hands through her soap filled hair and made sure scrub down to her scalp. She then moved to her body and flinched a little when her, cold, metal hand touched her skin. None the less she continued to wash her body; which rippled with muscle tissue as she moved her body.

Over the last three years Ruby had gained the muscle to show that she was a Huntress who didn't take her job lightly. However, those muscles also brought many scars that her Primal Semblance had been too slow to heal. She brushed her hair off of her chest and this action revealed a small scar on her right breast. The story of this scar was a training accident when Saffeara, Ruby's best friend and traveling companion, unintentionally slashed her with her weapon. " _I still can't believe it took me a whole day to convince her I was all right."_ Ruby smirked.

In all honesty it was Ruby's fault the accident happened in the first place. She had over exerted her semblance the day before and when she dueled Saffeara the next day her semblance failed her. Ever since then Ruby has used a meter on her robotic arm to gauge her semblance. Ruby had other scars like bite mark on her neck; but she figured Weiss wouldn't want her to remember who gave that one to her.

Ruby laughed as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Her feet landed on a brown shag carpet that she bought so Weiss and she's feet wouldn't get frozen. Ruby looked at her legs and went over to the mirror and opened it. She grabbed her razor and began to shave her legs even though she rarely showed her legs as they were covered in some form of long pants. It took her about 10 minutes in total to shave her legs, thanks to her normal semblance, and was about to put her razor away until a thought made its way into her head. She set the razor down and spread her legs. A frown grew on her face as she looked down and realized she had been neglecting to shave her pubic hair.

Ruby sighed, "Great, the week when I forget to buy shaving cream."

Ruby wasn't a slut by any means, in fact she had been shaving since she was seventeen because she found it a lot easier to clean herself that way. She decided to leave it and grabbed a towel off the hanger and exited the bathroom.

She walked across the hall and entered her and Weiss' bedroom where she dropped the towel on the floor for the time being. Her bare feet thudded on the hardwood floor as she walked over to the bed where Weiss had laid out her "uniform". Ruby smiled as she grabbed a pair of purple panties and slipped them up her legs. She then took her black cargo pants and put them on as well; making sure not to forget her combat belt that held her scroll, ammo, and a survival knife. The next thing she grabbed was a black, long sleeved T-shirt that she wore underneath her vest. The final things to put on were her black and red, heeled, boots that went to her knees. Ruby stood up and stretched in the clothing she had not worn for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're so beautiful." a voice said from behind her.

Ruby turned towards the doorway and saw Weiss leaning on the door frame.

Ruby blushed, "No fair, I'm the one who's suppose to say that to you."

"Oh? Then why don't you-" Weiss was cut off by Ruby's lips connecting with hers.

A multitude of rose petals flew around them as they continued the kiss; neither wanting it to end. However, Weiss' lungs were much weaker than Ruby's so she had to break the kiss.

Between heavy breaths, Weiss said, "Cheater."

Ruby laughed at her flustered wife; reaching around her waist she brought her closer.

"I'm sorry. Wanna go again as an apology?" Ruby asked; with a sly look.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can. After all you're suppose to leave in ten minutes." Weiss said; looking at the clock on the bedside table.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she looked over at the clock and then back to Weiss, "Oh, crap."

In a flash Ruby ran past Weiss and tore down the stairs. Weiss smirked as she began to follow Ruby only at a much slower pace. She came into the entryway and found Ruby frantically trying to put her red leather trench coat. Weiss watched her for a second before going up to her; figuring that Ruby had been failing miserably for long enough.

"You suck at this, Ruby." She said in an amused tone as she grabbed the coats collar.

"I-I do not." Ruby mumbled; as the coat suddenly fit her perfectly.

Weiss smiled, "You want me tie the belt too?"

"N-No I got it." Ruby replied, blushing slightly.

She carefully tied the belt around her waist and made sure it was tight enough. Weiss watched her before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bag. Ruby watched her curiously and accepted the bag when she handed it to her.

"I made you your favorite; just be sure to eat the strawberries and cookies last." Weiss said; awkwardly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ruby smiled when she saw this and raised her left arm, "Come here."

Weiss smiled as she slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby; who wrapped her arms around her in turn. She kissed Ruby before burying her head in her shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes until a strand of Ruby's hair started to tickle her nose; casuing the pregnant woman to laugh.

"What is it?" Ruby asked; a smirk on her face.

"I think you need a haircut." Weiss said; her eyes filled with bliss.

"Aww, but my hair's not _that_ long." Ruby responded; knowing full well that her hair went went passed her shoulder blades.

Weiss would have pushed further; but a horn honked from outside their house. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what it meant. Ruby turned and looked at the door before turning back to Weiss.

"Duty calls, Weiss. I'll be back before you know it." Ruby said.

This comment helped ease the former heiresses nerves; and kept her from chewing on her fingernails.

"You better live up to that promise, Ruby Rose." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded before grabbing her backpack and duffle bag. She walked towards the door and grabbed the knob.

"See you soon, Weiss. I love you." Ruby said; opening the door.

"I love you too. Make sure you call me when you get the chance." Weiss yelled after her.

Ruby nodded before closing the door and locking it behind her.

She walked down the wooden stairs that lead to a white gravel road, where a red sedan was parked. Ruby brushed her hair behind her ears as she opened the door to the back seat. When she stuck her head in she saw the driver of the car, who had red metallic hair.

"Well, aren't you sight for sore eyes." the woman said; with a mischievous smile.

"Pft. You just saw me last week Saffeara." Ruby said; closing the door.

She walked over to the passenger side door and opened it; taking her seat next to Saffeara. Ruby's previous comment made Saffeara laugh as she did a u-turn.

"You're going to make me sad, Ruby. Just the thought of leaving Weiss' cooking all alone sends shivers down my spine." Saffeara said in an overly dramatic way.

"Oh? Then you don't care about the fact that she's all alone in that house, defenseless?" Ruby asked; matching Saffeara's playful attitude.

Saffeara started to drive back down the road; before shooting Ruby a look that made her dread having said anything.

"That's for you to worry about. Ruby. Also, speaking of your personal life, how fun is it to have sex with your now pregnant wife?" Saffeara asked; her eyes never leaving the road.

Ruby blushed, "It's-It's nice."

Saffeara hit the brake a little too hard as she came up to an intersection; the black, eared, hood of her robe hitting her in the back of the head. She keeled over laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Oh my God, I'd never thought you'd admit it. Your face looks like a tomato." Saffeara laughed; resting her head on the steering wheel.

"It's not that funny." Ruby said; her face truly red as a tomato.

Saffeara just continued to laugh as she took a right down the now, paved road. This road would lead to downtown Vale where the two would hop on an airship and fly to Harmony, the capitol of the Sequoia Tree. However, they would have to take a small detour first.

"Hey, you don't mind if we stop by my apartment for a little bit do you? I forgot something." Saffeara asked.

Ruby smirked at her, "I thought you would." She grabbed her scroll and looked at the time. "We have like an hour before the ship leaves so go for it."

"Thanks, I guess." Saffeara asked; generally confused as to how Ruby knew she would forget something.

Saffeara sped up a little so they would make it to her apartment in good time.

It took them about ten minutes to get from the highway to Saffeara's apartment where she parked her car outside the front door. Ruby and Saffeara entered the building and quickly ran up the stairs to Saffeara's top floor apartment; which was why Ruby was now winded.

"Holy fuck, Saffeara. You really need to get a house." Ruby said; leaning against the door frame.

"Pfft. After how many times I've ran up those stairs I'm used to it. Also if you get that winded from stairs I'd hate to see you on the battlefield." Saffeara teased; opening the door.

"Shut up." Ruby muttered; entering the shorter woman's apartment.

Although Ruby hated to admit it she did feel quite a bit out of shape compared to when she was on active duty. Peace was kicking her ass.

When Ruby entered the room fully she saw a black ball of fur run towards her. She couldn't react as she was tackled to the ground by a very happy wolf.

Ruby laughed as her face was relentlessly licked, "I'm happy to see you too, Dye."

Dye's yellow eyes glinted as he switched from Ruby to his true master.

"Oh? You happy to see me now?" Saffeara teased.

Saffeara knelt down in front of Dye; who got off of Ruby and walked over to her. He put his paws on either of Saffeara's shoulders and licked her face once.

"That's my baby boy." Saffeara said; scratching behind the wolf's ears.

She then grabbed the dog's paws and gently set them on the floor. Dye took the hint and walked towards Saffeara's bedroom, where he jumped onto the bed and laid down.

Ruby smirked as she got up off the floor and walked over to Saffeara's beige couch. She plopped down on it and admired how in the last three years the room had barely changed; the only new additions being the glass coffee table and the piles of paper and mail strewn about the apartment.

"Sorry it's such a mess; but the new book's been a hit and apparently people like to send me fan mail." Saffeara explained.

"I don't mind; it beats living in hole. What did you forget to grab anyway?" Ruby asked; putting her feet up on the table.

Saffeara's mouth formed a line, "Umm, you might be mad, but I really didn't forget anything. I actually need to show you something."

Ruby's brow furrowed, "You're not pregnant are you?"

This question made Saffeara's eyes go wide, "No, it's nothing like that it's just Liz encouraged me to do some modeling in my free time as a type of 'therapy' to help my anxiety about showing my body."

"I see, um, no offense but I thought you would be over that since we put your dad away." Ruby said; trying to be as sincere as possible.

"I still get a little nervous especially when guys talk to me. Anyway, I have the pictures so can I get your opinion on them?" Saffeara asked; blushing a little.

Ruby chuckled, "Sure."

Saffeara smiled before going into her bedroom and grabbed the three pictures. She held them behind her back and walked out to Ruby. She held them face down and handed them to the younger woman; her face heating up by the second. Ruby accepted the photos and when she looked at them she was greeted with the image of a nude Saffeara in many provocative poses. Ruby gulped as she felt her own face heat up; Saffeara covered her face with her hands wanting to blot out the memory.

"Well… there is only one thing I can say." Ruby said; setting the pictures down on the table.

Saffeara sighed, "Just please don't laugh."

She heard Ruby take in a breath and steeled herself immediately.

"If I didn't know you personally I would masturbate to this until I passed out." Ruby said.

Saffeara stood there stunned for a moment until she slowly moved her hands away from her face. The tears in her eyes slowly disappeared as a smile broke across her face.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Oh, most definitely." Ruby replied; getting up to take her coat off.

Saffeara giggled, "You know I'm not going to stop you. I'll leave the room if it'll hurt your marriage or something."

Ruby looked at her with a curious expression before she started to laugh.

"With how many times I've walked in on you; Weiss doesn't mind anymore although she has been pretty clear when it comes to sex." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I understand." Saffeara said; swinging her arms back and forth.

Ruby went back to the couch and sat down. Thinking the conversation had ended Saffeara was about to head to the bathroom, until she heard Ruby's belt come undone. Saffeara turned towards her and watched as she pulled her pants down her legs to reveal her purple panties.

"So you're actually going to go through with it, huh?" Saffeara asked; leaning on the back of the couch, noticing the dark spot on Ruby's panites.

Ruby chuckled, "Sorry, I've been pent up for about a week."

Ruby then pulled her panites down to show her glistening vagina, that was somewhat hairy.

"Don't you usually shave, Ruby?" Saffeara asked; rubbing her right breast slightly.

"Yeah, but I forgot to buy shaving cream." Ruby admitted; running her middle finger down her slit.

Saffeara got an idea when she heard this and unzipped the front of her robe before pulling over her head. Her body was now only clad in white, tube top, bra and white panties that were getting wetter by the second. She made her way over to the bathroom where she got her own shaving cream and razor. She then filled a bowl with water and brought everything out to Ruby who was a finger deep by this point. She set the stuff on the table and grabbed Ruby's busy hand.

Ruby looked up in annoyance until she saw what was on the table. She removed her finger and licked it clean making Saffeara shudder.

"Strip." Saffeara ordered.

Ruby smiled as she leaned forward and began unzipping her vest, which she threw to the ground after it was off. Next came her black shirt that made her boobs bounce when she pulled it over her head.

Her C-cup tits were now on display for all to the world to see; her pink nipples erect. Saffeara helped Ruby take her boots off so she could kick her pants and underwear off. This now made Ruby fully nude and allowed Saffeara to spray shaving cream around Ruby's vagina. The younger woman gasped as the cold cream touched her hot pussy. She grabbed her nipples and started to pinch them as Saffeara got to work shaving Ruby.

With her skilled hands she made sure not to cut Ruby or get any cream inside her vagina. Although unbeknownst to Ruby the small flicks to her clit were intentional. Saffeara got about halfway done before she felt something liquid running down her leg. Curious she looked down and saw that her panties were leaking all over the glass table.

She set the razor down, "Sorry, Ruby, but I need to sit on something."

Ruby opened her eyes and nodded between moans. Saffeara got up and walked into her bedroom where she grabbed a purple bag from underneath her bed. She carried it out to Ruby, who was having a difficult time not touching herself, and set it on the coffee table. Saffeara opened it and found a seven inch dildo that had a suction cup on the end of it. She licked the suction cup before sticking the toy onto the table; it head pointed towards the ceiling.

Ruby watched with bated breath as Saffeara pulled her soaked panties down and revealed her own shaved vagina. She positioned herself over the fake cock and spread her lips before slowly descending down. The dildo penetrated her easily and before long Saffeara's wet pussy had taken the toy all the way to the base. She sighed as her clit hit the table again and the urge to start bouncing on the fake dick almost overcame her. However, she steeled herself for almost a moment longer so that she could finish shaving Ruby.

Saffeara went back to work and got almost done until Ruby touched her hand, forcing her to stop.

"Saffeara, I can't take it anymore." Ruby slid down the couch and spread her butt cheeks. "Do you have something for this?"

Saffeara looked down and smirked before setting her razor down. She pushed herself off the fake cock and walked over to her purple bag. The dildo shown with her pussy juice. She reached into the bag and pulled out a silver vibrator as well as a tube of lube. She squirted a good amount on her finger and walked back over to Ruby.

She spread the pink lubricant all over the vibrator and finally spread a little bit around Ruby's anus; earning a pleased moan from her. Ruby smiled as she felt the lube begin to heat up around her tight asshole.

"This your special lube?" Ruby asked.

Saffeara nodded, "I save them for very special intimate moments. I've cum from just the sensation before."

"I like it." Ruby said; shifting in her seat.

"Then you'll love this." Saffeara said; turning the vibrator on.

She knelt down and lined the vibrator up with Ruby's anus and slowly pushed it in.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing...I'm going to cum." Ruby announced; pinching her nipples harder.

"Let me help." Saffeara said; splunging two fingers into Ruby's pussy.

"Kya!" Ruby cried; as Saffeara started to pump her vagina.

She moved her hips wildly as she reached her breaking point. She moaned as she shot her cum up Saffeara's arm; and hit her in in the stomach as well. Her pussy continued to squirt until the last of her cum simply dribbled out of her hole and into Saffeara's cupped hands. The cum pooled in Saffeara's hands and when it stopped she tasted it before using it to oil her body.

She spread the liquid from her neck, down to her B-cup breasts that bounced in her soaked bra. Saffeara spread the cum all the way down to her hips; her skin glistening in the light.

"Heh, look what you did to my favorite bra, Ruby." Saffeara undid the clasp on it and let it fall to the floor. "I guess you'll just have to see me fully naked."

Ruby smiled as she watched her climb up on the table, which was covered in her juices,; and position herself over the dildo once again. She wasted no time and slammed herself down on the fake cock sending a wave of pleasure up her spine, causing her give out a low moan. She brought her feet up onto the table and held her back up with her arms. She then started to fuck the the dildo at a steady pace and her moans were starting to turn Ruby on again.

Ruby started to play with her pussy and removed the vibrator from her ass. She stood up, still rubbing her clit, and went over to Saffeara's toy bag. There she grabbed the bottle of lube and also found an eight inch dildo that served as a vibrator and also had a clit massager on the top of it. Ruby threw it onto the couch and then proceeded to squirt the lube on her nipples; the sensitive nerves immediately feeling the warmth. She then put some on her wet pussy and caused her self to moan from the sensation.

However, her attention was brought elsewhere as she heard Saffeara cry out, "Ah! Oh, shit, fuck me."

Saffeara had moved her upper body forward and now held herself up with her arms in front of her pussy, which was dripping down her leg.

Ruby walked over to her and asked, "Are you close?"

"I'm about halfway." Saffeara replied; pushing herself down so that the dildo would disappear into her cameltoe.

"Okay, then this should probably help." Ruby said; putting some lube between Saffeara's cheeks.

The shorter woman moaned as the new wave of pleasure joined the ones produced by her fucking the dildo beneath her.

Saffeara's red hair stuck to her forehead as she brought herself down once more, her pussy making wet sounds as it slid on the silicone shaft. She suddenly felt something touch her tighter hole. Saffeara looked back and saw Ruby prodding her asshole with the vibrator.

"Ruby, if that isn't inside me in the next few seconds I'm going to kick your ass." Saffeara said; rocking her hips.

Without a word, Ruby, pushed the vibrator into Saffeara's ass; and turned it on full blast. Her ass readily accepting the foreign object as her pussy juices were forming a puddle underneath her.

"F-Fuck, just like that. Uhhh, you have no idea how good this feels." Saffeara laughed; massaging her left tit as she continued to ram rod herself.

"I have an idea; but I'm going to feel just as good very soon. I'll need your help though." Ruby said; walking over to the couch and grabbing the eight inch dildo.

She brought it back to Saffeara and its head on her lips. She started to rub her pussy as she waited for Saffeara to open her eyes.

The wolf Faunus finally opened her eyes and looked at Ruby with a questioning expression.

"Deep throat this for me." Ruby commanded; feeling her pussy get all the more wet.

Saffeara happily obliged and wrapped her lips around the head of the toy. She twisted her mouth around the shaft as she continued to fuck herself; her orgasm was very close. Finally she pushed the dildo down her throat and passed her gag reflex; eliciting erotic sounds that turned both women on. She pulled the dildo out of her mouth and finally spit a large wad of saliva on it.

"It's all ready for you." Saffeara said; turning her attention back to the seven incher inside of her.

"Thank you, Saffeara." Ruby said; sitting down on the couch and spreading her legs.

This action gave Saffeara a great view of her hymenless pussy, which was steaming liquid out of it.

Ruby gently teased her slit with the massive head of the dildo and did circles around her clit before pushing it inside of her. She let out a low throaty moan as the massive toy hit her cervix and almost brought her to orgasm. She calmed herself and pulled the dildo back to the point that only its head was inside of her and then thrust it back in; sending waves of pleasure through her core. She repeated the process until her fluids were beginning to soak into the couch; leaving a damp stain. Saffeara watched this with half lidded eyes and was desperately trying to hold off her orgasm; but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhhhh, Ruby, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum so hard!" Saffeara said; in the midst of a sexual wail.

Ruby turned the vibration on and let the dildo sit inside of her pussy; and the clit massager on her clit.

"Saffeara, go ahead and cum. I want to your juices covering that table." Ruby said; her pussy and clit being melted by the dildo inside of her.

Saffeara pushed herself up and down on the fake cock a few more times before she announced, "I'm cumming!"

She pulled herself off the dildo in time to squirt a spray of cum at Ruby. The liquid covered Ruby and soaked her black hair. Her tits shone from the clear liquid as the cum ran down her face and collected in her open mouth. She swallowed greedily and watched as Saffeara continue to spasm as more cum gushed from her vagina; creating a pool underneath her.

"Uhhhh." Saffeara moaned as she came down from her orgasm.

She laid down on the table, her boobs moving up and down as her chest heaved, before crawling onto the floor and moving over to the puddle of cum she had produced. Saffeara pulled the vibrator out of her ass and set it up on the table as she opened her mouth and pushed her cum into her mouth.

Saffeara then stood and crawled on top of Ruby who was trying extremely hard not to cum from the vibrating dildo. Saffeara brushed her nipples against Ruby's; earning a whispered sigh from the red themed woman. She looked into Ruby's eyes as she opened the woman's mouth and spit her cum inside.

"Swallow for me." Saffeara commanded; grinding her pussy against Ruby's thigh.

With a loud gulp Ruby swallowed the cum and let out a moan as Saffeara grabbed the dildo inside of her.

Ruby looked at her with wide eyes and shuddered as Saffeara shot her a mischievous smile. Saffeara tightened her grip on the dildo before starting to move it inside of Ruby's aching pussy.

"Oh shit!" Ruby cried, "S-Saffeara, it feels amazing. I'm going to cum soon."

Saffeara had gotten herself wet again and continued to grind her pussy on Ruby's thigh as she fucked the other woman's pussy.

"Ahhh, cum whenever you… want." Saffeara said; slickening Ruby's thigh with her juices.

"I-I can't. Not yet." Ruby said; grabbing Saffeara's arm to stop her from moving.

Saffeara looked at her in surprise until she found herself on the couch with her ass sticking up in the air. She looked behind her and watched Ruby set the dildo down and walk over to her. She reached out her hand and started to circle Saffeara's asshole.

"Hey, when's the last time you did anal?" Ruby asked; moving her hand down to rub Saffeara's pussy.

"Heh, about a month ago." Saffeara admitted; wiggling her ass.

Ruby smirked before bringing her finger up and pushing it inside of Saffeara's ass.

"Oooooohhhhh yes. Ruby, fuck my tight asshole; don't stop." Saffeara said; gripping the back of the couch tighter.

Ruby obliged her by thrusting her fingers as far as they would go; making Saffeara moan.

She continued to finger fuck Saffeara; the pleasure in her ass making her pussy drip.

"Ahhh oh God, Ruby, my pussy is so fucking wet I might just cum from the anal alone." Saffeara said; rocking her hips in rhythm with Ruby's fingers.

"How close are you?" Ruby asked; rubbing Saffeara's clit.

Saffeara gasped, "Almost, hmm, there."

When Ruby heard this she pulled out of Saffeara, who shot her head back in confusion.

"I have a plan." Ruby said; helping Saffeara up.

Saffeara pouted a little bit as Ruby lead her into the bathroom.

"Get into the shower and face your pussy towards the drain." Ruby commanded.

Saffeara climbed into the shower and laid down with her pussy facing the drain just as Ruby instructed.

She smiled when she saw Ruby enter after her and put a foot on each side of her body.

"Are you going to squirt on me?" Saffeara asked; her red eyes lighting up.

"You're good." Ruby said; smirking.

Ruby bent her knees a little as she started to masturbate; her pussy making wet sounds as she fingered herself. Saffeara massaged her tits as she opened her mouth in anticipation of the coming stream. It didn't take Ruby long at all to begin moaning as she had not cum from the dildo previously.

"Uhhh, I'm cumming." Ruby announced before a stream of cum shot from her pussy.

The cum landed on Saffeara's face and tits; her mouth getting a majority of it too. Saffeara swallowed Ruby's cum and closed her eyes in bliss until she heard the sound of more liquid hitting her stomach.

She looked up to Ruby with her lips spread and a solid stream of pee coming out of her.

Saffeara laughed, "Couldn't wait, could you?"

"Sorry, but I'm so sensitive right now that couldn't hold it. You want me to stop?" Ruby asked; her urine dripping from Saffeara's clit.

She shook her head, "No, you're fine."

Ruby nodded and continued to pissed on Saffeara who rubbed it on her skin. When Ruby finally stopped she moved over Saffeara's head and crouched down.

"Wanna clean me off?" she asked.

Saffeara nodded, and grabbed Ruby's hips; bring her pussy down to her mouth. She started to lick Ruby's pussy and tasted the bitter sweet taste of her urine mixing in with her cum.

Ruby laughed, "That tickles, Saffeara."

Saffeara smiled when she heard this and continued to clean Ruby. Before long she was all done and switched places with Ruby.

"If you want to play dirty then I'll play dirty." Saffeara said; spreading her vagina wide open.

She relaxed her muscles and started to pee all over Ruby's boobs and stomach. Saffeara reached down as Ruby started to massage her boobs again; and cupped her hand filling it with her urine.

She reached down and rubbed into into Ruby's vagina before her pee started to dribble out of her. Saffeara stopped peeing and used her middle finger to rub between her lips as she dropped to her knees. This position put her aching pussy over Ruby's face; so close in fact that her pussy would drip onto Ruby's chin.

"Do you want to eat my cunt?" Saffeara asked; licking her own tit.

"Fuck yes." Ruby replied; grabbing Saffeara's hips.

Saffeara gasped as she felt Ruby kiss her clit before assaulting her pussy with her tongue. Ruby could taste Saffeara's cum leaking out of her and this only further intoxicated her. She wiggled her tongue wildly inside of Saffeara; hitting her G-spot multiple times which caused the older woman to wail in delight. Saffeara started to rock her hips in time with Ruby's tongue, sending waves of pleasure through her core. Ruby continued to eat out Saffeara; but soon noticed that she was getting wet from this as well.

"Saffeara, I need some attention too." Ruby said; taking her mouth away from Saffeara's lower lips.

Saffeara nodded before lazily flipping herself over so she could eat Ruby out as well. She spread Ruby's lips and gently started to lick her.

"Ahh, that's it." Ruby moaned; before continuing to lick Saffeara's pussy.

Saffeara gasped again before continuing to eat Ruby's pussy.

Before long Saffeara stopped licking and started to moan uncontrollably. Her pussy was so wet that it was dripping down Ruby's chin.

"I'm gonna… ah. I'm gonna… Ahhh! Cum!" Saffeara said; spraying her juices into Ruby's mouth.

Ruby pulled back as the rest of the cum splashed her in face. Saffeara collapsed on top of Ruby breathing heavily; her body succumbing to the exhaustion.

Ruby sat up as best she could, "Hey, when you recover you wouldn't mind finis-"

She stopped talking as a headache that pierced through her very skull and caused her to groan in pain.

Saffeara got up in time to see Ruby growing paler. She reached over to Ruby and almost touched her before; before she was overcome by nauseousness. She ran out of the shower and threw up in the toilet; her skin breaking out in a cold sweat. Ruby started to crawl out of the shower in time to see Saffeara stand up before collapsing onto the floor. She frantically crawled over to Saffeara her head pounding like it was about to explode. Ruby held her hand up to her head as she found that Saffeara was still breathing. She crawled over Saffeara and tried to run to the living room where her scroll was; however, she barely made it out of the bathroom before she passed out.

The whole view Ruby had in the next moment was of black; darker than any night or even space itself. Her body felt weightless and her ears and mouth felt as if they were plugged by some supernatural pressure. Suddenly a soft whisper was heard in Ruby's left ear; her eyes moving towards it, but not seeing anything.

"K-k-k-key ouv S-S-S…" the whisper said.

Before Ruby could make out anymore she woke up. She looked around frantically and found that she was aboard an airship and Saffeara was sitting next to her reading a book. She sat up and brought Saffeara's attention towards her.

"Hey, how did you… Ruby, why are you crying?" Saffeara asked; before Ruby hugged her as hard as she could.

"Woah!" Saffeara lightly yelled; as she had to keep her book from falling.

Ruby started to sob into Saffeara's shoulder as she grasped the fact that it was just a dream.

"You had a nightmare didn't you? Come on let's go get you cleaned up." Saffeara said; putting her book under the seat.

She helped Ruby up and walked her over to the nearest bathroom. Ruby walked in and sat on the toilet as Saffeara wet a paper towel and started to wipe Ruby's eyes and face with it.

"You want to tell me what it was about?" Saffeara asked; crouching down.

Ruby shook her head and in a raspy voice said, "Not right now."

"Alright, just remember I'm here." Saffeara said; rubbing Ruby's back.

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment before turning to Saffeara; her eyes filled with worry.

"I need you to do something for me." she said; rolling up the sleeve on her human arm.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Get plenty of paper towels." Ruby replied; reaching down with her metal hand and pulling a six inch knife from her boot.

Saffeara's red eyes widened; before getting up and grabbing as many paper towels as two hands could hold.

Ruby went over to the sink and put her arm over it. She placed the knife's blade on her arm and grit her teeth as she slowly cut herself. The blood spread over her skin and started to dip into the sink; however, instead of staying in the sink, the blood, burned through the metal like acid. Both women stood in awe of what was taking place. Ruby looked at the knife and found that even its blade had started to melt.

"Ruby are you alright?" Saffeara asked in shock.

Ruby watched as the wound healed itself like normal.

"I don't know." she replied.


	3. Return ye old Semblance

**A/N: You know I originally thought this chapter was going to be delayed; but I persevered through and got it done a day early. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support, it means a lot to me and it keeps encouraging me to keep writing this story. Plus I just have a lot of fun writing this story^_^ I also wanted to say that I do read all of the reviews and I reply to them all so your feedback does get noticed. Well with that out of the way don't forget to favorite, review and follow. I'll see you all soon.**

Name: Saffeara Vain

Age:25

Birthday: April 23rd

Height: 5'0"

Likes: food, books, Ruby, Dye

Dislikes: editors,thunder/lightning,useless knowledge, Qrow

A few hours later Ruby and Saffeara made it to Harmony, where they were put in a hotel for the rest of the night. They carried their bags into a large red elevator that would send them to the penthouse atop the large building. Ruby stood in the elevator the thoughts and actions involved in nightmare weighing on her mind; but the thing that haunted her the most were the words that were whispered to her. Saffeara noticed Ruby's brow furrow and nudged her metal arm. Ruby awoke from her thoughts and turned towards Saffeara.

"Are you alright? You look troubled." Saffeara said; shifting Evercaster higher up on her shoulder.

Ruby lowered her head a bit, "I just can't wrap my head around that dream; or what it has to do with my blood being hot enough to melt steel."

Saffeara wished she could help Ruby, but knew that she wasn't the person to help her.

"I gonna be honset, I don't know; but Liz will return to the Tree tomorrow. We'll go see her first thing in the morning; besides it'll be good to see your 'mother' again." Saffeara teased with a sincere smile.

This brought a smile to Ruby's face, "Shut up."

The elevator dinged as Saffeara laughed at Ruby. The two women walked into the penthouse and what they saw made their jaws drop.

The penthouse was huge; probably spanning a whole floor by itself by the two's perspective. Large bay windows framed the large living room that was characterized by a white leather couch and a eighty inch holo-TV. In the far corner was a jacuzzi that already had warm water inside of it. Finally a grey staircase lead to a balcony that overlooked the whole room and lead to the bedroom.

A large smile spread across Saffeara's face and she hurriedly walked over to the couch. She started to skip around once her bags had been basically dumped on the couch and table in front of her.

"You know if I still had my ears they would be twitching with joy." Saffeara said; her hair shifting in two different places on her head.

Ruby shook her head, "Wow, thanks for raining on my bright light with pure darkness."

"You're very welcome, Ruby." Saffeara said; slipping her arms out of her robe.

She pulled the black robe over her head to reveal her purple lingerie, before setting it on the table.

"Ahh, damn it." Saffeara said; noticing a hole in the seem that connected the hood to the rest of the robe.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked; setting her stuff down in the kitchen to Saffeara's right.

"I got a hole in my robe." Saffeara said; touching the hole.

Ruby walked over, the heels of her boots clicking on the hardwood floor, and looked at her friends clothing.

"Do you have any thread?" Ruby asked.

Saffeara cocked an eyebrow, "You can sew?"

"A little bit; Weiss thought it would be a good idea since the baby might tear its clothes." Ruby explained.

Saffeara smiled, "I do have to give it to your wife, she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Thanks, but seriously do you have any thread?"

"Sorry, I don't but I can get some when I go get food. Speaking of which what do you want for dinner?" Saffeara asked; grabbing her robe.

Ruby looked at her confused, "I thought we'd order room service."

"Yeah, I thought so two; but I really need something greasy right now. Besides after a nightmare nothing tastes better than comfort food am I right?" Saffeara asked; shooting Ruby a smile.

"You're not wrong. Where are you going to go?"

"Come on, Ruby, I'm from Mistral you can probably guess where I'm going to go." Saffeara replied.

Ruby thought about it for a second, "You're not seriously going to go get noodles again are you?"

"Yep, but that's just for me I can stop anywhere you want to." Saffeara said; grabbing the door key.

"Okay thank you." Ruby sighed in relief, "Want I really want right now is a pepperoni pizza."

Saffeara nodded, "Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Ruby waved to her as she stepped through the doorway and into the elevator in the hallway. When the door closed the odd sensation of being alone swept over Ruby and suddenly she felt very bored.

Ruby stood up and took her coat off and hung it on the coat hanger. After she did this, she fished her scroll out of her pocket and dialed Weiss' number to let her know she made it. The tone clicked and Ruby felt a lot safer when she heard Weiss' voice. Ruby left out her nightmare and just told Weiss that Saffeara and she made it in one piece. With a "I love you" the call ended and Ruby set her scroll on the table.

She folded her hands together and wondered what she should do next. She then remembered that behind her was the jacuzzi that was still bubbling water. Ruby got up and walked over to the jacuzzi. She put her human hand in the water and found that it was so warm that it made her shiver. Ruby went back over to her bags and grabbed a hair band before returning to the jacuzzi. She put the hair band in her mouth while she put her hair up in a messy bun atop her head. She secured it in place before unzipping her vest and folding it before she eventually set it on the floor. She did the same to her black shirt; next she unbuckled her boots and slipped those off her feet along with her socks. The last thing to come off was her pants which left her in just her underwear.

Ruby folded her pants and carefully stepped into the therapeutic water. She sighed as the water began to loosen her tensed muscles. Ruby twisted her body a bit and her back cracked at least ten times.

"Oh, that's what I get for sleeping on the way here." Ruby muttered; rubbing the back of her neck.

Ruby's gaze drifted out the large windows and from there she could see the multitude of lights that danced like stars.

Harmony was only three years old, yet it had some of the tallest buildings in Remnant. Ruby sank down deeper into the water and watched as some of the lights would go out while other ones would turn on. She became entranced by this and before long she heard the door unlock. She turned to see Saffeara walk in with large pizza box and large take out box of noodles.

"I'm back!" Saffeara announced; finally hitting the light switch next to the door.

Ruby reached her hand out and waved to her from her warm sanctuary; the light blinding her for a second.

Saffeara laughed as she set the food down on the table, "I see someone's beat me to the jacuzzi."

"You bet I did." Ruby said; climbing out of the water.

She stepped onto the floor and went over to the wall next to the jacuzzi and grabbed a bathrobe off the wall.

"Man, I wish you were wet all the time." Saffeara flirted; taking her robe off once again.

Ruby snickered, "You should see my panties when I'm around, Weiss."

Saffeara broke out into laughter, "Oh? Do tell."

"Later, right now I'm hungry." Ruby said; walking over to the couch.

Saffeara smirked, "I second that."

Both women jumped onto the couch and proceeded to devour their respective meals. Ruby looked over to Saffeara's container and saw that the noodles were indeed covered in grease as well as hot sauce. On top of all that the container was absolutely ginormous; but his was the thing Ruby was the least surprised about.

"Wow, you spare no expense when it comes to comfort food do you?" Ruby teased.

"Uh-uh." was all that Saffeara could say whilst using her chopsticks to help her suck in a long noodle.

Ruby ate another slice of pizza and wiped her mouth before speaking again; her normal pepperoni pizza satisfying her plenty.

"Did you get the thread?" Ruby asked; drinking from her pop bottle.

Saffeara set the box down, "No, I went by the arts and crafts store; but they were all closed."

"Hmm, that's a shame. Wait, what time is it?" Ruby asked; looking for a clock.

She found one behind Saffeara and saw that it was only 11:30 P.M. Ruby let herself relax since she thought it was much, much later than it actually was.

Saffeara cocked an eyebrow, "You got a date I don't know about?"

"Heh, no. I just wanted to get to bed early so I wouldn't be so tired the next day." She explained.

Saffeara shook her head, "I think you've done enough sleeping for a while, Ruby. Speaking of which tell me about your nightmare."

Ruby's face reddened, "A-Are you sure you want to know?"

"Umm, you did cry into my shoulder while we were on the way here. So I would like to know what scared you that bad." Saffeara replied; setting her drink down on the table.

"A-Alright let's see, um-" She stopped when she felt Saffeara touch her leg; causing her to tense up.

"You don't have to go into the details; just give me some idea of why you were so upset." she said; trying to comfort Ruby.

Ruby nodded and went to work distracting herself from Saffeara's touch. She started off from the beginning and as the story progressed Saffeara's eyes went wider until they fell at the end of the story.

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Ruby sat on the couch shaking a bit since her face was as red as a tomato.

"So basically you had a wet dream about me that came crashing down… Well, at least one part of it was good." Saffeara said.

Ruby covered her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry."

Saffeara laughed, "Don't worry about it; if you knew how many wet dreams I've had about you… Well, I'll just keep that to myself."

"Oh thanks, and I thought we had a normal relationship." Ruby responded, sarcastically.

Saffeara snorted, "Ruby we've never had a 'normal relationship'. Speaking of which, how the hell did you know I'm a squirter?"

Ruby's cheeks reddened, "Well, um… You see… I kind of guessed."

"Oh? So you just assumed I shoot cum out of me? How naughty of you, Ruby Rose." Saffeara teased.

Ruby shifted in her seat uncomfortably; her loins getting uneasy.

"Am I making you wet?" Saffeara asked; enjoying her teasing of Ruby.

"No, I am completely fine." Ruby said; puffing her cheeks out.

"Easy, I get the hint. I'll be in the jacuzzi if you need me." Saffeara said; unclasping her bra.

She tossed it to the couch and sighed once her breasts were finally free from their confines. She then pulled her panties down and shivered once the air hit her nethers. Ruby adverted her eyes as she did not want to soil her underwear any further. Saffeara smirked when she saw this; but decided to not tease Ruby any further.

Saffeara walked over to the jacuzzi and carefully stepped in, strategically placing herself next to one of the jets for later. She sighed as the warm water started to ease her sore muscles and gently teased the more sensitive spots on her naked body. She rubbed the water into her neck and chest before sinking down, closing eyes.

Meanwhile Ruby was fighting against the idea of joining Saffeara in the water. She felt comfortable with the fact that she could leave her underwear on; but it was the fact that Saffeara was naked. She bit her lip for a moment before standing up and taking off her robe. She stripped out of her underwear. With that done she walked over to the jacuzzi and stepped inside of it. Saffeara heard the water splash and looked up to see a naked Ruby standing over her.

"Woah, what are you doing, Ruby?" Saffeara asked; her cheeks turning pink.

"Relax, I'm joining the darkside for a little bit." Ruby said; sitting next to Saffeara.

The shorter woman relaxed a bit and got more comfortable.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so bold." she said; sitting up a bit.

"Yeah, well it's nothing both of us haven't seen before." Ruby said; shrugging her shoulders, smiling at Saffeara.

Saffeara took comfort in the smile she had become so accustom to seeing. She turned back to looking out the windows; a small, content, smile on her face.

Both of them stayed silent for a bit before Ruby spoke up again. The silence killing her from the inside.

"You want to know what this reminds me of?" Ruby asked.

"What?"

"You remember that hot spring in Atlas, when we just got back from hunting that pack of beowolves in the mountains?" Ruby asked.

Saffeara's face grimaced, "Yes… and I especially remember that old man telling me my broken wrist was 'just a sprain'."

Ruby laughed, "I remember that! He gave you a blue Dust crystal and sent us on our way."

"Yeah, little did he know that any form of ice doesn't do shit for a fractured bone. If I ever meet him again I might just kill him." Saffeara shifted her form again. "I will say though warm water feels a whole lot better when you're not in pain."

"I agree, heh that was also the first time you let me see you naked." Ruby said; trying to tease her.

"Shut up, you kind of, had to see me naked since I could undress or dress myself. I had a disability." Saffeara countered.

"Right, of course." Ruby said; sarcastically.

The conversation ended with Saffeara glaring at Ruby who was looking out of the window.

She looked up at the sky and saw that their were no stars and very faint outlines of clouds swirling overhead.

"Hmm? It looks like a storm blew in." Ruby stated; continuing to watch the sky.

Saffeara's eyes went wide with alarm and started to dart around the room in a frantic manner.

"A-A what?" She asked.

"A sto-" Ruby stopped when she realized who she was talking to.

In one second lightening struck and thunder shook the building. Saffeara shot forward and and grabbed ahold of Ruby's arm; which was now squished between her boobs. She held onto Ruby's arm with a death grip and shook as she looked out the window.

"Um, Saffeara your claws are hurting me." Ruby said, trying to hide her wince.

Saffeara looked down and saw that her wolf claws were dug into Ruby's bicep and saw that she was making her bleed. Ruby's blood ran down her arm and fizzled in the water; the heat evaporating the water into steam. Saffeara let go of Ruby and looked at her claws and surprisingly they weren't burning.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Saffeara said; right as another boom of thunder went off.

Saffeara started to cry and crouched down in the water, covering her ears. Ruby looked at her and crouched down next to her.

"It's okay, Saffeara. I'm here nobody's going to hurt you again." Ruby said; hugging the older woman, her wounds already healing themselves.

Saffeara stopped crying, but was still shaking.

"Ruby, please don't let go." she begged.

"I won't, but you need to stand up for me. I need to get you dry." Ruby said; giving her an assuring squeeze.

Saffeara understood her words and took a few deep breaths. She willed her legs to stand and gave Ruby enough help to lead her over to the couch. She had Saffeara stand, so she didn't get the couch wet, and took ahold of Saffeara's head. She bent her head down and kissed the top of her head, making sure to press hard enough so that the sensation would last.

"Saffeara, I'm going to go to the bathroom and grab some towels to dry you off. I'll be back soon so you don't need to worry." Ruby whispered.

Saffeara nodded and allowed her to leave. Ruby walked down a hallway, underneath the stairs, and thanked God when she found the bathroom on the first try. She walked in and turned the light on; illuminating the white color of the bathroom. Ruby's silver eyes shot over to the white towels and quickly moved over to them, her bare feet slapping against the cold tile floor. When she acquired the towels she used her semblance to run back to Saffeara.

When she returned she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Saffeara was still standing there; albeit shaking a bit. Ruby moved over to Saffeara and started to dry her off.

"How are you holding up?" Ruby asked; drying Saffeara's legs.

Saffeara grabbed the bicep of her right arm, "I'm getting better. My adrenaline has gone down a lot."

"Good, I say we go to bed after this." Ruby said; slinging the towel over her arm. "I'll grab you a bra and panties from your bag."

"I-I can do it." Saffeara said; stopping Ruby.

Ruby looked at her with a worried expression before seeing the determination in Saffeara's eyes. Her mouth formed a line as she nodded to Saffeara and stepped, heading towards her own bag. She kept her eye on Saffeara whilst grabbing herself a black tank top and green panties. She put those on and smiled when she saw Saffeara walking towards her with a red, one piece, bra and a matching pair of red panites that were see through.

"Wow, those are some interesting panties you got there, Saffeara." Ruby teased; inwardly proud of Saffeara for pushing through her anxiety.

"Oh, y-you like them or do you like what's underneath?" Saffeara asked; her voice not up to par yet.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Is the only reason you put those on to seduce me?"

"Well, I was actually going to masturbate; but if you want to have sex I won't complain." She said; bluntly.

"Pft. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Night, Saffeara." Ruby said; turning towards the stairs.

Saffeara put her arms behind her back, "Night, Ruby; and thank you so much for caring."

Ruby stopped climbing the stairs and lowered her head; her black hair covering her eyes. Her lips formed a faint smile.

"You're my teammate, second in command, and most importantly my best friend. I will always care about you." Ruby said.

With that said, Ruby, made her way up the stairs and disappeared behind a wall. Saffeara watched her the whole time and raised her hand up to her chest to feel her heart beat. She smiled wider and went over to her bag.

"Sorry I had to lie to you, Ruby, but I'd rather keep this training a secret for right now." Saffeara muttered; grabbing Evercaster.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the purple sword on it; Evercaster perfectly centered in the middle of the counter. Saffeara took a few steps back and turned around, her eyes locking on the sword. She took a deep breath and focused herself. Saffeara held out her hand and furrowed her brow as she concentrated. The hilt started to shake and move.

Meanwhile at the Sequoia Tree Headquarters, located at the western end of Harmony, Tyler Payne sat on a bench inside of a hallway that lead to a Bullhead landing zone. He was dressed in his grey and tan ballistic armor that could stop anything from a fifty caliber round to a katana. His blue eyes were focused on the helmet that went with his armor. He stroked his gloved thumb over the toothed, skull engraving that he had carved into the visor years ago. His brown mustache had grown into a full on beard and his hair was starting to show streaks of grey in it.

"Sir, they'll be arriving soon." a Sequoia Tree soldier said, his hands behind his back.

Tyler looked up and saw that there were actually two soldiers, but the other had stayed silent. Both of their faces were hidden by black balaclavas and black goggles that were wrapped around their helmets. Both of them carried a gas piston rifle on their backs and a pistol on their thigh.

Tyler flipped his helmet around in his hands and put it on his head. He then reached behind him, and grabbed the auxiliary cord for his radio and plugged it into his helmet. He stood up and the two soldiers marveled at his seven foot tall physic.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Tyler said; walking past them, his boots making heavy thuds on the metal floor.

The two soldiers pulled their rifles off their backs and followed Tyler to an adjacent airlock. Tyler went up to the door and pressed the green button that made it open and they were greeted by the torrential downpour outside. The three of them stepped onto the landing pad and immediately began to get soaked. The whole airfield was illuminated by white spotlights and runway lights as well. Above them were squadrons of Bullheads all on their own training missions for their specific vehicle role.

Tyler looked down at the runway and saw two UW-81D Jets taxing on the runway. The "D" stood for Decimator Class which detailed that this version of the UW-81 was used to hunt ground targets. The jets were now fully lined up and when they got the go ahead they sped forward; their engines making the ground shake. When they lifted off they screamed to heights of 15,000 feet in a matter of seconds it seemed. However, when they were gone they heard the new sound of rotor blades spooling up. The ground started to shake again as a twin rotored helicopter rose in front of their landing pad and shined its spotlight at them. Tyler immediately recognized it as ZW-95 "Reaper" attack helicopter. It spun around and flew off in the same direction as the UW-81Ds.

"Damn, that dude's loaded for bear." one of the soldiers said.

"There's a large herd of Goliath close to the perimeter wall they're going to kill them." Tyler explained; noticing a Bullhead flying in from the jungle.

"They're here." Tyler announced, taking a step back.

The soldiers followed Tyler and watched as the Bullhead got increasingly bigger. In a minute the Bullhead was circling the landing pad before hovering above it. The airship descended before deploying its landing gear. It came down gracefully and its bay doors opened almost as soon as it touched down. Tyler and the soldiers watched as a man with white hair and a black toggle coat walked down the ramp; his metal boots clacking away. Behind him Liz stood with a very small human clinging to her leg.

"It's nice to see you again, Jozy." Tyler said.

Jozy raised his right hand and cracked his index finger; accenting his naturally black fingernails.

"The feeling's mutual, old friend." he said; his yellow eyes glowing significantly.


	4. Old Blood Part 1

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter of RWBY: Twilight Abyss. So I have great news! All my papers for the end of the school year are now done and that means the chance for delays has been very much eliminated. Now that that's out of the way I just wanted to say that all of you are awesome and I really hope I am meeting your expectations. But anyway don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. I'll see you guys later:)**

The next day Ruby awoke to see white sunlight trying to break through the closed blinds. Her long eyelashes fluttered as her eyes tried to frantically adjust to the dull light. When they finally did she shifted in her bed, the crisp covers shifting over her skin as she sat up. She ran her metal hand through her hair before stretching her shoulders. Ruby heard a moan to her left and looked over to the bed that was empty the previous night.

She saw the red hair and bare arm of Saffeara protruding from the brown comforter; she was lying on her side still snoring lightly. Ruby smiled, softly, before turning to the digital clock that was placed on a night stand between the two beds. She was surprised when she saw that it was a quarter till six; and suddenly remembered that the sun rose faster in Harmony, than any of the kingdoms. Ruby covered her mouth as she yawned and started to slowly swing her long legs off the bed. Her toes started to happily come to life when her feet hit the soft carpet and with a little work, Ruby, stood up. She stretched the rest of her body and walked over to the door as she did. She opened it and winced once her feet hit the cold, wood floor; but they quickly recovered which was odd since Ruby usually had cold feet due to poor circulation.

Ruby brushed it off as a coincidence and pulled her tank top off as she made her way to the bathroom. She pulled her panites down and walked into the bathroom; setting her night clothes on the toilet. She turned to the shower and for a moment thought that it would be unable to accommodate her tall figure. Ruby turned the water on anyway and when she stepped in she found that she did, in fact, have enough room. When Ruby stepped into the water she found that it was just a bit colder than she expected and closed her eyes in shock. This action would prove to be a terrible one because it hid something truly disturbing from her sight. As she stood there adjusting to the water, her blood vessels flashed with an orange light. The flash was so fast that when Ruby opened her eyes she did even notice it happened.

As the water started to warm up, Ruby, began to wash her body; saving her hair for tomorrow's shower. As she washed her legs she heard a whisper to her left and when she turned towards it she heard what it said.

"Key ouv sss" it said.

Ruby grit her teeth and pulled the curtain away; and found that there was nobody there. She stood there with her hair dripping as she tried to wrap her head around what just took place. However, she couldn't even come to a reasonable conclusion as to why she heard the voice; well besides the fact that she could be crazy but she thought that conclusion should be kept to herself.

Ruby turned the water off and stepped out. She went over to the mirror and wiped it clean before giving herself a once over in the mirror. She noticed that she still was in need of a razor; but as long as nobody could see it, Ruby, felt it wasn't necessary. She grabbed a towel and opened the door; the steam being released into the suite. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked down the stairs to where her and Saffeara's bags were located. Her feet hit the lower floor and the first first thing that caught her attention was her combat gear. Her vest and the like were sitting on the couch neatly folded and had a white piece of paper lying on top of them. Ruby had a quizzical look on her face as she picked up the scrap of paper and read what it had on it.

 _Hey! I got bored sitting down here all by myself so I washed your clothes. Thanks for caring again! -Saffeara_

Ruby smirked and turned to look towards the bedroom where Saffeara was currently asleep. She mouthed a "thank you" and dropped her towel to the floor and, using her semblance, set to work getting dressed. It only took her about a minute to get everything from her boots to her shirt on, with the vest being the very last thing. She zipped the vest up and picked the towel up in her metal hand. She then sped up to the bathroom and grabbed her night clothes, before speeding back down to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, breathing a little heavily, and set to work folding the towel and her clothes. She folded them neatly and set them down on the kitchen counter.

Ruby then started to look around; wondering just how Saffeara had washed her clothes. Speaking of which, Ruby, suddenly heard a loud yawn from her left and looked to see Saffeara walking down the stairs; her right bra strap hanging down her arm and a tired look in her red eyes. Ruby watched with a smirk on her face as the short, red haired woman slowly walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Ruby said; with a bright smile on her face.

Saffeara groaned, "Is it really that good?"

Ruby chuckled and went over to the refrigerator. She opened the stainless steel appliance hoping to find something that would wake Saffeara up. However, she found more than what she had bargained for.

Inside was food of various colors and cultures, ranging from sushi to lamb. Ruby's silver eyes went wide and turned to Saffeara who looked just like her.

"Holy crap, is… is there suppose to be that much food in here?" Ruby asked.

Saffeara bit down on her finger, "I think this is what Tyler told me about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tyler called me last night; but I had my hands full with our food so the conversation was cut short. He did say something about this being our new station; but I might have misheard him." Saffeara explained, now fully alert.

Ruby raised her eyebrows, "Okay, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. Plus, I didn't want to leave you by yourself after the night you had." Saffeara said.

Ruby smiled and put her metal hand on Saffeara's left shoulder.

"I really appreciate the concern, Saffeara; but you need to tell me about these things so I'm not caught off guard." Ruby said.

Saffeara lowered her head a bit, "I will next time. I promise."

"Good, now you should probably take a shower. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes." Ruby said.

Saffeara nodded and got up from the barstool she sat on. Ruby watched her walk away and back up the stairs.

When she was gone. Ruby, turned back to the fridge and opened; looking for something to satisfy her. That was when she noticed a bowl on the bottom shelf that was entirely composed of strawberries. Ruby's mouth started to water as she grabbed the bowl and danced around the kitchen with it. After she was done celebrating she placed it on the counter and began eating; the rush of sweet liquid filling her mouth as her teeth crushed the seeds. It was pure bliss. She quickly grabbed another one and threw it into the air; catching it with her mouth as she went over to the couch. She set the bowl on the coffee table and went back over to her duffle bag. She unzipped the top zipper and grabbed a large, purple hunk of metal. She pursed her lips as she lifted it out of the bag and revealed a very dusty Lunar Rose.

She rubbed her hand on it and admired how it looked exactly like Crescent Rose, even though it did a whole helluva lot more damage than Crescent Rose.

"Hey, beautiful did you miss me?" Ruby asked; walking over to the center of the room.

She pressed a button on the side of the pole of the scythe and extended it so she could gain access to the blade. Ruby smiled as she carefully set Lunar Rose down and maneuvered it so that the head was lying on the couch. Satisfied she returned to her bag where she grabbed a sharpening stone and went back over to the couch; sitting down she lifted the blade onto her lap and began sharpening it. Her eyes were as hard as the steel she was sharpening as she did not want to accidentally cut herself. She was so focus that she didn't hear the water turn off, and when Saffeara came down, her black robe covering her underwear, her face turned pale.

"Umm, Ruby? Do you think that is really safe to do with, uh, your blood?" She asked; walking down the steps a bit faster.

Ruby gave the sharpening stone one final swipe before standing up, and folding Lunar Rose into its most compact form.

"It's okay. If I'm careful I won't cut myself. Are you scared I'd hurt myself?" Ruby asked in a teasing tone.

Saffeara shook her head, "No, I'm scared you're going to burn a hole throught the couch."

This statement made Ruby deadpan, "Wow, nice to know a couch means more to you than I do."

"Aww, that's cute, Ruby. Do you need me to hold you like Weiss does? I'll even take my clothes off." Saffeara sneered, making Ruby's attempt to tease her backfire.

However, what she did not anticipate was Ruby punching her in the stomach. The strike barely hurt, but Saffeara acted like it knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh my God! Ruby, that really hurt!" Saffeara fake yelled, her smile evident as she collapsed on the couch.

Ruby watched with a smirk as Saffeara moaned and rolled around on the couch. Ruby thought about her next attack and smiled when an idea came to mind.

She walked over to Saffeara and grabbed her arms stopping the older woman dead.

"R-Ruby, what are you doing?" Saffeara asked; a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Ruby climbed on top of Saffeara and began straddling her. She wore a mischievous grin on her face as she let go of Saffeara's left wrist. She grabbed a hold of the white zipper on the front of Saffeara's robe and slowly started to pull it down.

"I hurt you didn't I? If I did then it's my responsibility to make you feel better." Ruby said; laughing in the back of her mind.

Saffeara grit her teeth and shut her eyes as her bra started to show; but opened them again in confusion when she felt Ruby stop. She saw Ruby smiling at her before the younger woman got off of her and went over to her duffle bag. Saffeara sat up in a daze and looked at Ruby.

"Why did you stop?" Saffeara asked; in a broken voice.

Ruby looked back at her, "Because, I just wanted to see the look on your face."

When Saffeara heard this she grit her teeth again, only this time in an expression of anger.

"You damn, tease!" Saffeara yelled, shooting up from the couch.

In a flash of red she appeared in front of Ruby and pounded her on the head. Ruby fell to her knees and held her head.

"Owww." she moaned, feeling the abnormally large bump start to form itself.

Saffeara stood above her with her arms crossed and her chin pointed in the air. She tapped her bare foot on the floor and her naturally black toenails appeared in and out of Ruby's vision.

It took some time, but Ruby eventually figured out what Saffeara wanted. She grabbed Saffeara's foot and muttered, "I'm sorry." Saffeara chuckled and helped Ruby up.

"I know you are." She rubbed Ruby's sore head. "Now unless you want to actually fuck me; I'd say we've overstayed our welcome."

Ruby pursed her lips and nodded. Saffeara also nodded before walking over to her own bag and withdrew Evercaster from it. She slung it on her back and then grabbed a black, leather band that had five yellow Dust cores attached to it via loops on its outside. She lifted the skirt of her robe, that went just above her knee, and slid the leather band around her thigh. Saffeara dropped her robe back in place and grabbed the last piece of her combat gear from her bag. It was a worn out leather glove that from Ruby's perspective looked to be about five to six years old. On the top of the glove her steel studs that were like new. They covered the glove all the way to the fingertips and clicked together as Saffeara slipped her left hand into it.

"What's that for?" Ruby asked, putting three magazines on her belt.

Saffeara turned and smiled, "It's a special tool for some additional training I did while we were off."

Ruby put her red trench coat on, "Sounds awesome. What does it do?"

"You'll see." Saffeara said; chuckling.

Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes whilst putting Lunar Rose on her back.

The two of them went to the front door and opened it. They stepped into the elevator and Saffeara pushed the button that would take them to the lobby.

"You ready to see everyone again?" Ruby asked, trying to drown out the terrible elevator music.

"Absolutely, but I think Liz will be most happy to see you after so long." Saffeara replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right; but I think she'll be happy to see you too." Ruby said; not wanting to hurt Saffeara.

"Oh, I know she will. Did I ever tell you about how she never left me during the time I spent in the hospital?" Saffeara asked.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a busy lobby.

"No, you never have." Ruby replied, walking with her.

"Well, as you know I had my wolf ears removed by Winter just before I was rescued by the Tree." Saffeara opened the door to the hotel and walked out onto the sidewalk. "When I was first brought in I had to be hospitalized for about a month and had to go under surgery to correct the damage to my scalp."

"Damn, that sounds painful."

"Not really, they pumped me full of so many painkillers that I was on cloud nine; but I will say walking around with a hat or wig on while your hair grows back, is not the most pleasant of things."

"Doesn't sound like it." Ruby said; grabbing her own brown hair.

"Anyway, now that we're totally sidetracked like usual, Liz would always take my hand and tell I'd be fine. She even held it when I went through my final surgery, although she said it was extremely hard to do surgery with one hand." Saffeara said; with a bright smile.

Ruby nodded, "I'd expect as much from her."

Silence fell upon them as they walked towards the Sequoia Tree HQ, which was located in the middle of the city. The city itself was mainly research buildings, weapon factories, and a few commercial businesses that brought news from Harmony to the rest of Remnant. Put simply it was a city that was centered around the Sequoia Tree like a lord and his peasants. Harmony got most of its funding from the unclaimed Dust mines and unique lumber that characterized the Dragon continent.

Ruby had been here so many times in the last two years that it was like a second home to her. However, the multitude of people that joined her walking along the sidewalk we somewhat new to her.

"This city is growing like a weed." Ruby said.

"The official report said Harmony grew by ten percent last year." Saffeara responded.

"Damn." Ruby said.

As they walked down the sidewalk they suddenly heard a large commotion from behind them. They turned around when they heard screaming and the whole sidewalk stopped. Saffeara wrapped her hand around Evercaster's hilt and started to move closer to a man to her right.

She grabbed his shoulder, "I'm with the Sequoia Tree. I need you to get everybody off the street."

The man looked at her with anxious eyes, but did little to protest.

"Okay! Everybody, please follow this man into the nearest building while we investigate what is going on!" Saffeara instructed.

The crowd started talking amongst themselves before following the man into a nearby department store. Saffeara withdrew Evercaster with a sharp metallic sound and moved closer to Ruby, whose metal hand was resting on Lunar Rose.

"What the fuck is that?" Saffeara asked.

Before Ruby could answer the phantom commotion presented itself.

Racing down the street was a sedan that had four men inside of it; three of them pointing assault rifles out of the car.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw the rifles start swinging towards them.

"Cover!" Ruby yelled; deploying Lunar Rose.

Saffeara put Evercaster in a defensive position in front of her body just in time to block the first few rounds. She then spun Evercaster in her fingers to catch the next volley; sparks flew as the bullets hit Evercaster and either disintegrated or ricocheted off. The same tactic was used by Ruby, blocked a majority of the rounds since Lunar Rose was so big. The men in the car saw what had just taken place and sped up trying to get away from the Huntresses. As the car sped past them, Ruby, noticed a purple motorcycle chasing after the car. It had two riders, but was going so fast that a normal person would have never been able to see who exactly was driving and riding on it. However, just as the were driving by, Saffeara, caught a glimpse of the driver's purple eyes.

"That's Alex and presumably Kanji." Saffeara said; as the motorcycle revved down the road.

"You sure?" Ruby asked; getting ready to run after the car.

"Positive on one, neutral on the other." Saffeara replied.

Ruby nodded, "In that case let's give our subordinates some support."

They got into a running stance, but stopped when they heard sirens whistling down the street. Four police cruisers came down the street and stopped in front of Ruby and Saffeara. The first car rolled down its window to reveal a man who had to be in his mid-forties, with a bald head and green eyes.

"I'm lieutenant Gregory Adams of the Harmony Police Department." He introduced himself. "I assume you're with the Tree?"

Both Ruby and Saffeara nodded, "I am, Ruby Rose, Red Star IV of the Sequoia Tree."

"Saffeara Vain, Red Star III of the Sequoia Tree." she replied.

Adam's eyebrows raised when he heard the ranks and names, "My sincerest apologies, I did not recognize you at first. What would you have me do, generals?"

With that last question he identified himself as a veteran of the Atlysian war, who most likely served under Ruby since Saffeara was head of the Faunus armies.

The Sequoia Tree literally worked like a tree with its many branches, but there were respective people who controlled those branches. The first, and lowest ranking, was Saffeara Vain who was the caretaker of the Faunus armies and oversaw their training. The second, ranking one level above Saffeara was Tyler Payne who taught officers on how to lead men into battle. Above him was Kale Rouge who was responsible for the allocation of military assets, and also trained the Honor Guard. The one who was above him was none other than Ruby Rose, who commanded one third of the Sequoia Tree's forces. She was also Saffeara's boss, but they didn't treat each other that way. Still Ruby did have a boss of her own and hers took the form of Elizabeth Glass the second most powerful person in the tree. Finally the most powerful person in the Tree was Liz's husband Jozy Glass who maintains the whole organization.

Ruby stepped forward.

"Focus on getting people off the street. We'll take it from here." Ruby said, moving back to the center of the sidewalk.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lieutenant Adams said; rolling his window up.

The police cruisers sped off and Saffeara went up to Ruby.

"What do you want to do want to do?" she asked.

Ruby looked at her with determination in her eyes, "I want to catch up with them."

"I could agree more." Saffeara said.

Black ribbon started to snake its way around Saffeara's arms and legs. Saffeara put her hood up and a burning, red aura was emanating from her body.

"Just try and keep up okay?" She said, turning towards the direction of the car.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she got into a running stance. A second went by before Saffeara shot forward, a giant boom announcing her departure. The sidewalk cracked and a red stream of hard light following her like a neon sign. " _It's just like old times."_ Ruby thought as she shot forward using her regular semblance. She ran almost as fast as Saffeara and quickly caught up with her.

Before long the car came back into view for the both of them and Ruby looked over to Saffeara. The red orb of Saffeara broke off and ran up a nearby building; reaching the top in a matter of seconds. Ruby started running faster and came up alongside Alex and Kanji's motorcycle. She reached over and tapped Alex on the shoulder who looked in at her in surprise. She pointed up to the building and Alex looked to see Saffeara standing atop it. Alex immediately understood and hit his brakes; almost throwing Kanji off the bike.

On top of the nearby skyscraper, Saffeara, took a deep breath before jumping off the roof. She spun in the air like a corkscrew before the red aura enveloped her again. She shot towards the ground like a shooting star and impacted the ground in front of the car. The impact shattered the asphalt and sent a large chunk of it into the driver's side of the windshield. The large rock killed the driver instantly and caused the car to swerve into a nearby streetlight; the titanium metal that composed the light was hard enough to stop the runaway vehicle. The three remaining criminals stumbled out of the car, holding their heads, groaning. The two who had the assault rifles immediately noticed Saffeara and pointed their rifles at her. However, they didn't get to far as they heard the sound of folding metal to their right. The dark shadow of Lunar Rose crossed over them and the scythe's blade hooked around the furthest one's waist. Ruby stood in front of the right one, her finger dancing over Lunar Rose's trigger.

"You lost." she said with little emotion.

With that she pulled the trigger; firing a round that pushed Lunar Rose backwards. This motion cut the two men in half and sprayed the third one with his comrades blood. The four pieces of the two men fell to the ground with a meaty slap as their entrails fell out of them. Ruby looked at her now lifeless faces and wiped a speck of blood from her face. She then looked towards the third one, who was whimpering.

"You bitch!" he yelled; pulling a pistol from his pants.

Right as he did this, however, an arrow hit him in his dominant arm's shoulder causing him to drop the pistol. He cried out in pain as two daggers hit him in the thighs; sending him to his knees. Saffeara and Ruby looked behind them and saw Alex and Kanji walking up to them; Alex with his bow in hand and Kanji with her war fans.

"You made it just in the nick of time, Mrs. Rose." Kanji said; her white and green hair blowing in the wind.

"It's true. For a second I didn't think we'd ever catch them." Alex added; putting Spade on his back.

Ruby chuckled, "Nice, to see all that training we put into you really pays off."

Kanji rolled her blind eyes, "I'm not _that_ bad."

Saffeara laughed when she heard Alex's defense, but something immediately caught her attention. It was the sound of cracking glass as a fifth person crawled out of the car, right behind Ruby. She quickly sprang into action and pulled Evercaster off her back.

"Ruby!" Saffeara yelled; tackling the younger woman.

The man pulled a great knife off his hip and cut Ruby on the shoulder; her blood dripping from the knife and onto her metal arm. Both Ruby and Saffeara rolled away, however, Saffeara went back in for the kill. Unbeknownst to her her, Ruby, was frantically trying to open the Dust core of her arm as her blood was burning through the Nevermore feather alloy. Kanji and Alex noticed Ruby struggling and ran over to help her as Saffeara's sword clashed with the man's dagger.

Whoever this guy was, he had been trained since he knew how to skillfully block and dodge Saffeara's basic swings. " _Hmm, he's definitely advanced in his technique; but I wonder can he predict my new trump card?"_ Saffeara thought as sparks flew from their weapons. Saffeara stopped attacking him and chose to just avoid his swings, fully intending to frustrate him. The man's teeth shone from underneath his mustache as he could not land a hit on Saffeara.

Saffeara smirked mischievously, "Oh, come on! I know you've been trained so just hit me."

Her taunt worked in her favor as the man growled in anger. He took his dagger in two hands and thrust it forward in an attempt to stab Saffeara. This was exactly what she wanted him to do as it threw him off balance. She balled her gloved hand into a fist and swatted the dagger away; the metal studs knocking the blade from his hand. She then followed it up by stabbing him in the chest; Evercaster's purple blade came out of his back. Saffeara then put her foot on his shoulder and kicked him off of the blade and onto his back. In his last dying moments, Saffeara, climbed on top of the man and straddled his waist. She raised Evercaster over her head and brought it back down, slicing his upper torso in two.

His hand flopped down limply, and Saffeara sat there for a moment, her breathing ragged.

"Saffeara, Liz is going to be pissed!" Ruby yelled over to her.

Saffeara looked over to see Ruby holding her now limp arm. It had around ten different holes in it that were all the way through the arm. She then looked up a the sky that had become overcast.

"Oh great." she muttered.


	5. Old Blood Part 2

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to give you guys a short summary of how this story is going to work out. So it's going to start out somewhat slow(slower than the beginning of RWBY:Darkfall) but when the time comes it will be more brutal and gory than RWBY:Darkfall(think of gears of war mixed with dark souls) plus I wanted to build up the mystery part of this story. Anyway that all I wanted to explain so please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow; I love hearing from you guys. See you next weekend:D**

Jozy sat at his desk inside the Sequoia Tree HQ. White light was streaming through the only window; the lights source being the overcast sky. The room itself was made from stained cedar and was almost was entirely comprised of bookshelves; that were currently bursting at the seams. Books cluttered the floor, the tops of the bookshelves, and there were even some on Jozy's desk. The books were mostly guides for mages on how to use Dust effectively without a weapon. However, there were some that told of tales from ancient times; some went as far back as the Primal Semblances themselves. A few even told of Dust spells otherwise lost to the ages; this had brought Weiss here countless times to study.

On his computer, Jozy, was watching the televised news broadcast of Saffeara and Ruby. The two, with the help of their apprentices Alex and Kanji, had apparently stopped five men who had stolen quite a large sum of money from the bank of Harmony.

"And that's why you don't steal from the Sequoia Tree. We'll find you one way or another." Jozy muttered; reclining back in his chair.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door.

"Come in." Jozy responded.

The doorknob turned and when the door opened Kale walked in. He was dressed in the same black and red robe that he typically wore with the collar covering his mouth. The only thing that was missing was Reflection Breaker.

"A message was just sent to you by High Councilman, Wellingham." Kale said; walking over to a nearby bookshelf.

Jozy's good mood quickly went down the drain and was replaced by a scowl.

"What pray tell does the High Councilman of Vale want with me now?" Jozy asked; standing up.

Kale collected some of the dust from the books on his finger, "You can guess what he said, just put more colorful language in it."

"You're shitting me. He's still hell bent on making Weiss pay for the sins of the SDC?" Jozy asked; his face deadpanning.

"Not only that; he sent pictures of Weiss during her daily life." Kale responded.

"You're kidding. Do any of them have Ruby in them?" Jozy asked.

Kale shook his head, "Luckily no."

"Good, that means I can still deny her being alive." Jozy said; breathing a sigh of relief.

Kale turned towards Jozy, "I have to ask, how long can you protect her? I mean it's bad enough that she's living in Vale by herself; but if Wellingham finds her we're going to have to fight like hell to save her...You have to do something."

"I intend to do something for both my sanity and her." Jozy walked back to his desk and sat down. "Get him here, and keep those photos under lockdown until I ask for them." he commanded.

Kale nodded and went to the door. When Jozy heard the door shut he ran his right hand through his messy, white hair and let out a tired sigh. He looked across his cluttered desk and locked his eyes onto a picture of Liz and their two daughters. He braced his head up with his hand as he looked at the picture; thoughts flowing through his mind quickly putting him in a daze. The only thing to save him from this trance was the sudden thud of large raindrops on the window. He shook his heads from the thoughts and got up. Jozy slowly moved over to the window and watched as the rain began to fall harder.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Saffeara were in the back of lieutenant Adam's police cruiser and were on their way to the Tree. Behind them, on their motorcycle, were Kanji and Alex. Saffeara busily inspected Ruby's metal arm and was amazed to see that the blood had truly eaten its way through the whole arm. The only function Ruby still had in the arm was her thumb, which twitched every so often.

"Damn Ruby, you sure have some potent blood." Saffeara said; pushing the arm underneath Ruby's coat.

Ruby chuckled, "Thanks, I couldn't tell by having no feeling in my right arm."

"Smart ass." Saffeara said; sitting back in her seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Weiss must be showing." Ruby responded, giving Saffeara a teasing grin.

Saffeara rolled her eyes, "You want me to kick your ass?"

"You can't do that to a cripple." Ruby countered.

"I have before." Saffeara said, remembering many a time she hit Ruby when her arm was off. "Besides your not a cripple; you're handicapped."

"Did you just call me retarded?" Ruby asked.

Saffeara shook her head, "Take it however you like, Ruby."

Silence overtook the two of them as they looked at each other. The silence trying so hard to become awkward. However, it would never get to that point as the two women started to laugh. Thier laughter filled the back of the police cruiser and even made Adams smile. " _It's refreshing to see them getting along so well."_ he thought. They took a right turn and the large security walls of the Sequoia Tree HQ came into view. Adams pulled in front of the gate and turned back to Saffeara and Ruby.

"Sorry, but I don't have an umbrella. Can you manage without one?" Adams asked.

"Yep, a little rain doesn't scare us." Saffeara opening her door.

"Thank you, for the ride!" Ruby said; concealing her arm in her coat.

She shut the door and both women waved as Adams drove away.

Two sets footsteps were heard from behind them and when the turned they saw Kanji and Alex behind them. Kanji had grown a lot since Ruby had met her two years ago. She now looked much more womanly and also was more toned than when Ruby had first met her. Yet, during the last two years she had never heard Kanji swear once. The only time she came close was saying "fudge" when she accidently broke her war fans, Calamity Fangs. This felt her with pride as the blind girl walked up to her.

"May I, Ruby?" Kanji asked; raising her hands up to her head height.

Ruby laughed a bit and placed her head in Kanji's hands. She closed her eyes as the younger woman felt the contours of her face and compared it to when she had last felt it. Kanji stopped and Ruby opened her eyes.

"Yep, you're still pretty." Kanji said, sweetly.

Ruby smiled, "Aww, she still likes me."

Ruby grabbed her and hugged her, eliciting a grunt from Kanji. As Ruby started to rock Kanji back and forth, albeit awkwardly since she only had one arm at the moment, a similar meeting was happening between Saffeara and Alex; or rather had already happened.

"It's nice to know she doesn't let her disability get to her." Alex said, looking over at the two.

"True. You know it's kind of funny that the person who's missing an arm would find a capable student, who's also blind." Saffeara added.

"That makes way too much sense; but should we break them up now?" Alex asked.

Saffeara nodded and walked over to the two; her bare feet splashing as she walked.

"Okay, lovebirds how about we get inside before we get a cold." Saffeara teased, smiling brightly.

Kanji and Ruby looked at Saffeara and said, "Okay."

Saffeara chuckled as the two said the word in unison.

She turned and lead the three of them to the gate where there were two armed guards standing on either side of the door. Raindrops dripped off the muzzle brakes on their rifles as Saffeara walked up to them.

"Saffeara Vain, upper high command." she said, pulling a slip of paper out of her bra.

One of the guards took the paper and looked it over before nodding and tearing the paper into pieces. He dropped it onto the ground and stopped it so the water would soak into it; making the ink bleed. Ruby and the others produced their own papers and handed them to the guards; who did the same thing to their papers as they did to Saffeara's. When the last paper was destroyed the guard on the right side of the door opened a key pad and inserted a special key into it.

He turned the key and the large metal door unlocked itself before rolling away with a sharp screeching sound. The sound would have probably woken anybody up; but for Ruby and Saffeara their ears had experienced life's worst sounds so for them it was quite peaceful. The door opened fully and revealed the large buildings that represented the Sequoia Tree's supremacy in Remnant. The four of them walked in and immediately looked at the pagoda style building that was the Mistrali embassy.

"Oh, this reminds me of home!" Saffeara said; folding her hands in front of her.

"I thought you lived in Vale, Saffeara." Kanji said; folding her arms over one another.

"I do, but I'm originally from Mistral. I thought I told you that Kanji." Saffeara said; turning to walk with them.

Kanji touched her chin, "Hmm, you probably did but I just forgot about it. Sorry."

"It's alright."

The four of them continued to walk and as they progressed the saw the number of cadets and soldiers increase. The Mistrali embassy was on holiday so it was completely empty thus the only guards required there were the door guards. However, the Atlysian, Valysian, and Vaki embassies were still operating at full capacities, incidentally there were more guards and regular soldiers doing patrols around them.

They walked passed the Atlysian embassy which was characterized by the gothic architecture it was made up of. It was moderately guarded, but was nothing compared to the Valysian embassy at this point in time. The four of them walked up to it and were stunned to see half a platoon of Tree, Honor Guards standing at the front of the modern building. They formed a pathway to the Sequoia Tree with there bodies; like statues standing guard over a great kingdom. Then again statues weren't people.

"Hey Ruby, long time no see." a female voice said from behind them.

The four of them turned to see the blue hair and pink eyes that belonged to Neopolitan. She had a new red parasol shielding her from the rain; and for her outfit she wore a denim jacket over a white V-neck. Her pants were black skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of blue, high heeled boots.

"Wow, you trying to escape Neo?" Ruby asked, holding out her left hand.

Neo smiled and took her hand, "No, I just got off work. Yang let's me go out and run errands so I can feed myself."

"Oh, that's right you don't live with Yang and Blake anymore. Where do you live now?" Ruby asked; as Saffeara and the others began walking towards the main base of the Sequoia Tree.

"I bought an apartment about half a mile away from here; but it didn't come cheap." Neo said; looking at the Honor Guards.

"Wow, I'm surprised Yang was able to get that okayed." Ruby commented.

"It's peace time, Ruby, everybody's trying to move on from the war that ravaged all of Remnant." Neo said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that sentiment from the people; but my wits still are advising me not to let my guard down." Ruby said.

Neo grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head and Neo put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it; blowing a puff of smoke out.

"It's good not to let your guard down yet. While this is peace, it is a shaky peace and this carnival in front of us is just a example of it." Neo said; putting the cigarette to her lips.

"What is it anyway?" Ruby asked.

Neo turned towards her somewhat stunned, " I'm surprised you don't know. Jozy summoned Wellingham to Harmony after a message was received concerning a war criminal."

"What war criminal?"

Neo blew out a puff of smoke, "The person who's only a month into carrying your unborn baby."

Ruby's brow furrowed and her hand balled into a fist.

"Neo you're my witness; if anybody lays a finger on her I will take their arm and much more." Ruby said.

Neo threw her shortened cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Nice to know you learned something from Jozy and Liz. Family can be your only way out sometimes; and if someone threatens to take it away from you they shouldn't live." Neo said; turning around.

Ruby didn't say a word as Neo walked away; but stored those words in her heart as she pushed through the people towards where Saffeara was.

She was standing underneath a awning that had rain pouring off of it like a down spout. Ruby jumped through the water and landed in front of Saffeara; the water barely hitting her.

"What were you and Neo talking about?" Saffeara asked; opening the door for her.

Ruby turned to look back at the Honor Guards.

"I'll talk to you about it later; but what I can say is that Vale doesn't judge people, the Sequoia Tree does." she said; walking passed Saffeara.

She didn't exactly understand what Ruby meant; but figured that she would understand it fully soon enough. Saffeara followed Ruby into the building where the hallways were white metal. LED lights were used to illuminate the hallway and caused the white panels to shine like neon signs. Both Saffeara and Ruby looked down the hallway, their eyes darting from one direction to another.

"Wow, very sci-fi." Ruby said.

"Well, this is the entrance to the medical wing and Liz did help with designing it." Saffeara explained.

Both of them began walking down the hall.

"I see, so where did Kanji and Alex go?" Ruby asked.

"They had to give report to the assignment bureau about the incident with the car." Saffeara replied.

Ruby nodded, and took her robotic arm out of its hiding spot inside her coat. She gave it another once over and tried to move it; however the thumb wouldn't even twitch anymore. Ruby sighed and hid it underneath her trench coat once again.

"Okay, on a scale from one to not living to see tomorrow; how fucked am I?" Ruby asked; facepalming.

"Oh, you are anally fucked. Like Liz, is going to put her foot right up your ass; and trust me you'll wish it was a dildo that was too big." Saffeara replied; purposefully exaggerating how mad Liz was actually going to be.

Ruby covered her mouth trying to hide the fact that she was laughing, "Gee, thanks. It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Somewhat, although I've never had Liz's foot up my ass; the dildo thing's not to far off." Saffeara said; trying to get Ruby to blush.

Instead Ruby's face deadpanned, "Okay, I am now repressing this conversation."

"Pft, I was just kidding; although you will have to tell me what Liz's foot feels like when she literally kicks your ass." Saffeara continued to tease.

Ruby shook her head, "I'll get right on that."

Silence fell upon them as the continued to walk down the hallway. The situation with Weiss was still plaguing her mind; but she chose to stow them away so that her mind was clear.

The eventually came to a large automatic door that said, "Elizabeth Glass" on the top of it. Saffeara moved away from the door so Ruby could open it; and the younger woman shot her a look of betrayal, one Saffeara returned with a smile. Ruby hovered her hand over the keypad before taking a breath and grabbing her keycard from her pocket. She swiped the card over it and the locking mechanism immediately unlocked itself. The door retracted upwards and revealed to Ruby and Saffeara a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with long red and black hair. Her topaz eyes were dancing across a piece of paper as she furiously wrote on it.

"Come in, and make yourself at home." she said; her voice as smooth and sweet as honey. "You need an appointment to see me so if you'd like to make one I'll be right with you."

Ruby smiled when she saw Liz had no idea who she was talking to and started to walk towards her.

"Aww, do I really need an appointment to say hi?" Ruby asked; a soft smile on her face.

Liz looked up with a gleeful smile and replied, "Yes."

Ruby backed up a step, but only to be brought forward again and wrapped up into a hug.

"Heh, it's good to see you again rosebud; and I see you brought Saffeara with you as well." Liz said; looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"Did you expect me not to be here, Liz? I mean who else is suppose to keep Ruby alive?" Saffeara asked; stepping fully into view.

"You have a point, now did you two come here for something or did you just drop by to say hi?" Liz asked; a soft smile on her face.

"Well, we did stop buy for two things. The first is well-" Ruby hesitated.

"Ruby, broke her metal arm and can't use it." Saffeara announced for her; choosing to get it over with.

Tension filled the room like a dense fog as Ruby's eyes widened and Liz's started to glow like superheated metal. Her left eyebrow twitched as the rest of her brow furrowed in anger.

"Ruby, I can see your arm underneath that coat, and just so you know if there wasn't precious cargo underneath my desk I would destroy you." Liz said.

Ruby was shakin in her boots at this point as she looked at Saffeara.

"Precious cargo?" Ruby asked; trying not to sound shaky.

Saffeara shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Liz; who pushed away from her desk a little bit. Ruby and Saffeara got closer until they saw a mop of red and black hair slowly appear along with a pair of smaller topaz eyes, that were wide with innocence and timidness. Saffeara chuckled and crossed her arms, while Ruby leaned in a bit closer.

"Hi, Fuschia." Ruby said; giving the small girl a wide grin.

"Hewo, Aunt Wuby." she responded; her still being too young to form her "r"s or "l"s.

Ruby chuckled and crouched down. She spread her arm out and waited for Fuschia to come out from behind the desk.

"Come here, shortcake." Ruby said; making the young girl giggle.

Fuschia walked out from behind her mother's desk and was wearing the cutest white lab coat that Ruby had ever seen. It looked about the same as Liz's, however, the only difference was a small purple button that read, "Mommy's little helper.". She ran up to Ruby who laughed as she grabbed her and picked her up with her good arm.

"Did you miss me?" Fuschia asked; putting her small hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"Nope." Ruby said; rubbing her nose on Fuschia's.

She giggled again and smiled as Ruby made weird faces at her.

All the anger that was in Liz's face melted away as she remembered how much Fuschia loved Ruby. She got up from her chair and brought her full, womanly, figure into view. This was one of her other traits that she was known for, besides her naturally red and black hair.

"Okay Fuschia, mommy and Aunt Ruby have some business to attend to; but you can say bye to her okay?" Liz asked.

Fuschia nodded as Ruby set her on the floor.

Liz smiled at her daughter who started nibbling on her index finger. She took Fuschia's hand and started to lead her into an adjacent room.

"I'll be back after I put Fuschia to bed you two." Liz said; closing the door behind her.

Ruby turned to look at Saffeara who was leaning up against the wall with a smile on her face.

"My God, it's like she's your actual niece." Saffeara said; a certain sense of pride welling up inside her chest.

"Heh, she was afraid of me the first time I met her; but she soon warmed up to me." Ruby admitted.

"I can see that." Saffeara responded, as the door reopened.

Liz stepped out with a smile on her face and walked over to Ruby.

"Okay, let me see your arm so I know what I'm dealing with." Liz commanded.

Ruby complied and withdrew her metal arm from her coat and held it out towards Liz. Her eyes widened as she saw the large holes and various burn marks that were on the arm.

"Umm, did you get acid thrown on you?" Liz asked; looking at the arm from every angle.

"That's the second reason we came." Saffeara looked at the door. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Liz cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, we can step into the exam room. This way."

Saffeara and Ruby nodded and followed Liz into a small room that had a bed and a small cabinet inside of it.

"Okay, so what's the second thing?" Liz asked.

Ruby looked at Saffeara and silently motioned for her to tell her side of the story. Saffeara nodded.

"When we were on the airship Ruby fell asleep; and had a pretty bad nightmare. I started to comfort her and took her to the bathroom where she pulled out a knife and cut herself." Saffeara winced a bit. "The wound healed like it normally did, but the blood that came off of it burned through the metal sink like acid."

Liz sat on her stool amazed by the story. Her eyes blinking a few times before turning to Ruby.

"Is that true?" she asked.

Ruby nodded, "All of it."

Liz sighed, "Then their is only one thing it could be."

She stood up and rolled her left sleeve up. She reached inside her coat and pulled out a pocket knife.

"What are you doing Liz?" Ruby asked; her eyes wide.

Liz held the knife out to Ruby, "You are going to bleed on my arm."


	6. Frenzy

**A/N: Okay, so between Dark Souls 3 and Fallout 4 mods I'm literally stuck in a state where getting chapters out is really hard; but for you guys I will persevere! Anyway a lot of stuff happens in this chapter and I want to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with it thus far, you all are awesome. So please don't forget to favorite, follow, and reveiw. See you next weekend ^_^**

 **Elizabeth "Liz" Glass**

 **Age:36**

 **Height:5'8"**

 **Likes: Jozy, coffee, Orchid, Fuschia,Ruby**

 **Dislikes: Weak willed people, physics, hazelnuts**

Ruby and Saffeara both looked at Liz with wide, shimmering eyes. Saffeara's mouth was slightly open; stunned by what Liz had just said. Silence hung in the room like a ghost trying to suffocate them all. Liz's eyes were filled with a sense of determination that, Ruby, could only replicate in the tightest of pinches.

"Liz, it's okay if you don't believe us; but please let me show you a different way." Ruby said; trying to dissuade the woman.

"Ruby, what was the first lesson I taught you?" Liz asked; completely ignoring the silver eyed woman.

Ruby's mouth opened a bit a she remembered clear back four or so years. The words stimulating her muscle memory.

"Trust it the life blood of respect; and without trust we have no respect." Ruby replied.

"Exactly, so do you not trust me, or respect me?"

Ruby gulped, "No, ma'am."

Liz shook the knife a bit, "Then trust me when I say you won't hurt me."

Ruby nodded as she took the knife from Liz and put it in her mouth. She then placed the blade against her skin, and in one motion cut herself.

Blood trickled down her arm from the wound that healed instantly and dripped onto Liz's bare arm. Both Ruby and Saffeara held their breath as the saw the droplets pool on Liz's skin; but to their surprise the blood didn't even hurt her. The blood rolled off her arm and when it hit the tile floor it burned like acid. Saffeara and Ruby looked in awe at the woman who was smiling at them with a satisfied smirk.

"It's called semblance frenzy, or a frenzy for short. It happens in rare circumstances when one's semblance gets disturbed; or in common terms scared." Liz explained moving over to the cabinet.

"I've never heard of it." Ruby said; looking at her arm.

"It's pretty rare; but it happened to me when I was back in beacon. I couldn't use my hands for a week; luckily Jozy and I were dating by that time so it wasn't so bad." Liz said; putting a syringe on the counter below the cabinet.

"Saffeara, can you grab me the bottle of Semblance suppressors from over there?" Liz said; pointing behind Saffeara.

Saffeara looked behind her and saw a medicine cabinet hidden behind the door. She went over to the cabinet and opened one of the doors. She was immediately overwhelmed by the different drugs in the cabinet.

"Umm, Liz where exactly is it?" Saffeara asked.

"Right side, top shelf." Liz said; shaking a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Saffeara opened up the other door and found the brown pill bottle immediately. She grabbed the bottle and walked over to Liz.

"Hey, is there something I can do?" Ruby asked; looking a little left out.

Liz chuckled, "You just sit there and relax. We got this."

Ruby was about to protest; but decided against it figuring she should stay out of the way.

Liz took a pill from the pill bottle and used a knife to cut it in half before smashing one of the halves. She had set out a glass bottle with a screw on top and know poured the semblance suppressor in. Once that was accomplished she took a needle and pricked her index finger with it. She put three droplets of her own blood with the suppressor and then added just a touch of water; before screw on the top.

"Saffeara break that needle and throw it away." Liz commanded; shaking the concoction.

Saffeara did as she was told and then watched as Liz pulled out another needle and put it in the syringe. She unscrewed the lid and sucked up a bit of the concoction with the syringe and squirt a bit in the trash to make sure it was clear.

"Okay, Ruby this should help the frenzy; but it'll take three days for all the blood to return to normal. Now let's hope and pray that I can inject this into you without the syringe melting." Liz said; moving towards Ruby.

"Okay, where to you need to stick me?" Ruby asked.

"Pull your pants down." Liz commanded.

Ruby looked at Liz and blushed as she pulled her pants down. Liz whistled when she saw Ruby's lace, red panties, with a black bow on the waistband of them. Saffeara started to giggle as she saw the panties the now ashamed woman was wearing.

Ruby covered her beat red face with her hands. Her mind trying to repress this moment to the tenth degree.

"Were you waiting to have some quality time with your hand; or were you going to try and get inside of Saffeara's pants?" Liz asked; covering her mouth as she laughed.

"No! I just- I wanted to feel sexy today!" Ruby admitted; a little too loudly.

Liz chuckled and gave Ruby a side hug, "I'm sorry. I can understand what you mean."

"You can?" Ruby asked; making Saffeara's eyes go wide.

"Yep, I mean I'm not even wearing any-" she was cut off by Saffeara's hand covering her mouth.

Saffeara sighed, "Listen, I can live my whole life without hearing the rest of your sentence. So can we just stick Ruby now?"

Liz pulled Saffeara's hand away from her mouth and readied her syringe.

"You know I was just going to say how I wasn't wearing any makeup; but that's okay." Liz said; lining the needle up with Ruby's thigh.

Without another word she pushed it into Ruby and quickly injected the concoction into her. Ruby felt the medicine burn in her veins as Liz pulled the needle out; it started to melt only after being removed.

"Success." Liz said; sighing in relief.

She quickly threw the entire syringe away as it had started to burn as well.

Ruby smiled happily now knowing that she would be alright. Liz grabbed the bottle of Semblance suppressors and handed it to Ruby; who looked at her quizzically.

"Okay, Rosebud what you need to do is take a half of a pill one time for the next three days. After that you'll need to come in so I can test the acidity of your blood." Liz instructed; helping Ruby stand up.

"Thanks, Liz. I'll be sure to tell Weiss you said, 'Hi'.". Ruby said; pulling her pants up.

"Awesome, how is she anyway?" Liz asked; opening the door for both of them.

The three of them walked out into the reception room; and Liz took a seat at her desk once again.

"She's doing great; especially happy that the morning sickness is gone." Ruby replied.

"Oh, yeah morning sickness is hell." Liz said; crossing her arms.

The room fell silent for a second when they suddenly heard Fuschia yell for Liz. Ruby jumped and looked at Liz; her eyes visibly startled. Liz, on the other hand, just smirked and got up from her seat.

"Duty calls, she probably has to go potty." she said; walking towards the room Fuschia was currently in.

Saffeara watched Ruby in amusement as Liz brought Fuschia out and lead her towards the bathroom. She could have sworn she saw Ruby breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey, when you get your own kid don't take everything they say so seriously." Saffeara said; putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby just looked at Saffeara and shook her head, "Since when were you the authority on children?"

"Well, I uh, met my niece when we were off and she and I spent the majority of the summer together." Saffeara admitted.

"Oh really? How old is she?" Ruby asked; moving over to a chair.

"Heh, she just turned thirteen so she's going through those awkward years. You should have seen her face when she found out I was the author of her favorite horror novel." Saffeara said; with a mirthful smile on her face.

"She your number one fan now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, she went to see me of her own freedom; which was surprising considering her grandma doesn't take to kindly to Faunus." Saffeara admitted; toying with the idea Ruby gave her.

"Really? She's racist against Faunus." Ruby asked; her brows furrowing.

"She's old so you can't really blame her. She was born back in those times; besides she's not that mean to me since I look like a human." Saffeara replied; moving some of her red hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby said; leaning back in her chair.

Just as the conversation ended they heard the bathroom door shut and saw Liz lead Fuschia back into the room she came out of previously. She said a few words to Fuschia before she walked back over to her desk.

"Sorry about that; but we can work on your arm now." Liz said; grabbing her scroll.

Ruby was surprised, "I thought I would have to wait."

"Well, normally you would; but I've been working with another scientist and we managed to upgrade your arm a bit." Liz said; typing a quick message on her scroll.

"Awesome."

"It is, now if you two would follow me we can get this show on the road." Liz said; leading the women down a nearby hallway.

Meanwhile Jozy was sitting in his office with high councilman Wellingham sitting across from him. The air smelled of smoke as the Valysian councilman had a cigar stuck between his lips; his mustache blocking the view of his upper lip. The sun from the window in Jozy's office reflected off Wellingham's glasses, blocking all view of his eyes.

"So what business do you have with me?" he asked.

Jozy threw the pictures of Weiss on his desk, "I got your message."

"Hmm, yes truly damning evidence that the Schnee bloodline is still in tact." he responded; smiling.

"I do not agree; especially since I saw Weiss Schnee die in Atlas." Jozy countered.

"That's impossible. You have never presented a body or even another eyewitness account that she is dead."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, all I am saying is that it is remarkably convenient that you declared her dead; when an old member of her team is apart of your high command." Wellingham replied.

Jozy's eyes steeled, "Listen to me carefully. Weiss Schnee is dead… or at the very least rotting in a prison cell somewhere."

The air in the room seemed to stand still, as Jozy stood up. He leaned in real close to Wellingham's face and pointed to the pictures.

"If I hear about this again I'm going to remove you from your position; and if you bring up this topic again and involve Ruby I'll let her deal with you; and believe me on some topics she can be more forceful than I." Jozy said; finally backing away from him.

He picked up the pictures and tore them into pieces before throwing them away.

"Now get out of my office and my city." Jozy commanded.

Wellingham didn't say a word as he got up and dusted off his suit. He walked over to the door and left; his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Jozy shook his head and looked over to the corner behind the door to his office.

"Did you get all of that?" Jozy asked.

Tyler's figure materialized out of thin air; the phantom camouflage on his armor rendering him virtually invisible.

"Every word." Tyler replied.

"It would probably be a good idea to inform Ruby of the situation, and look for a solution that would get Weiss out of Vale." Jozy said; sitting down.

Tyler moved to the door, "I agree. I'll talk to her after I get some options together."

"Thank you." Jozy said; turning away from the door.

Tyler opened the door and left without a word; a new goal in his mind.

Ruby, Liz, and Saffeara in the meantime had made their way down a long hallway that lead to a large steel security door that was locked by a keypad. Liz walked over to the keypad and typed in the five digit code. The door opened to reveal the fabled Sequoia Tree R&D laboratory. Ruby looked around in wonder as both human, faunus, and android were busily moving around the lab. On the walls hung several new models of androids that could withstand Dust attacks; and sitting inside special cases were assault rifles, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, Heavy and Light machine guns, and lastly cybernetics. Liz smiled as she saw Ruby's wonder filled eyes dance across the room.

"This way, girls." Liz said; walking to the left of the room.

Saffeara and Ruby followed her until they stopped in front of another door. Liz typed in another pin number and the door opened to reveal a old man and young woman carefully putting the armor on a bionic leg. Liz moved out of the way and allowed Saffeara and Ruby to enter the room.

The old man was the first to look up and notice Liz, "Ah, Mrs. Glass I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner."

He pushed his magnifying goggles up on his head and went over to them. Ruby found it funny when she saw how his hair stuck out from the side of his balding head.

"Don't worry about it; here I'd like you meet Ruby Rose and her friend Saffeara Vain." The old man reached out his hand and Ruby grasped it with her left. "This is Doctor Avery Oppenheimer, he helped me with your new arm." Liz said.

Oppenheimer laughed, "Well, I really didn't do much. If you really want to congratulate somebody you should congratulate my granddaughter, Elise, over there."

He pointed behind him to the young woman, who was walking over to them. Her blonde hair shimmering in the light.

"Hi, I'm Elise Li and yes I worked on your new arm." She said; happily.

"She's a natural when it comes to machinery and programming. One day she might even surpass me." Liz said.

Elise laughed, "You flatter me; but I just do my best."

Liz nodded and moved over to the opposite side of the room and opened a drawer. Ruby and Saffeara were both stunned when they saw Liz withdraw a new prosthetic arm; that had what looked to be skin on it. She walked over to Ruby with a smirk on her face.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yes, is that real skin?" Ruby asked; touching it.

"Basically, but it's technically not. Would you like to try it out?" Liz asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby said; removing her damaged arm.

She handed the damaged limb to Saffeara, who gave it to Oppenheimer per request. Liz then took Ruby's arm and gently attached the arm to the base plate that had been surgically implanted into her elbow. With a pop the appendage went on and Ruby could immediately feel the sensory receptors turn on; sending sending sharp electric shocks up her arm.

"You alright?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get used to the sensors." Ruby said; lifting her arm and moving the fingers. "How much power does this have?"

"You could probably break Never-Alloy in one punch; but you'd need to wear a protective glove since the skin is fragile." Liz explained.

"Alright, anything else I should know?" Ruby asked.

"Use lotion." Liz replied.

Ruby chuckled, "Alright, well we should probably go. I need to get dinner ready."

"Okay, well I'll see you in three days, Rosebud." Liz said.

"Yep, it was nice meeting you all." Ruby said; walking back into the other room.

"The feeling's mutual." Oppenheimer said.

On a hill overlooking Harmony stood two figures. One was covered in a black robe, while the other was clad in a black combat suit. Volta smiled as the wind blew her white hair.


	7. Summer Snow

**A/N: Okay so this is a little late; but I wanted to perfect some things so I hope you'll forgive me. So I just wanted to say that I suck at writing summaries for my stories; in fact I hate writing summaries for my stories because I can never accurately depict how deep my stories actually are. However, what I do write in my summaries is all true. If I say that there will be whiterose there will be whiterose, same goes for bumblebee. So when you write a review don't waste my time with shipping bullshit. The ships that are in my story are the ones I want and the funny thing is they aren't even the point of the story. Sorry for this rant guys; but when I get a review that calls my story click bait for not having as much whiterose in it as this individual wanted I need to at least say something. So please when you write a review focus on the story not the ships; it doesn't help me if it's about the ships in general. Thank you for listening to this and please don't be afraid to reveiw, favorite, and follow. Love you, guys(^-^)**

 **Warning this chapter does contain small amounts of sexual content.**

Ruby and Saffeara progressed through the building and sighed happily as they saw the weather had cleared some. They looked around and saw that the honor guards had left and it filled Ruby with a mixture of dread and relief. Saffeara could tell that something was troubling Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said; although not to convincingly.

However, before Saffeara could press further Ruby's scroll went off with a ringtone that could only be described as "festive". Ruby reached into her pocket and clumsily answered it.

"Hello? Hi Liz. Oh really? Wow, that's awesome thank you so much. Yep, bye." Ruby said; ending the call.

Ruby turned and smiled at Saffeara.

"What?" she asked; trying to match Ruby's smile.

"Oh, you know we may have just been given our own personal vehicle." Ruby said; slipping her scroll into her back pocket.

Saffeara's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Ruby heard her inhale and made sure to beat her.

"I'm driving!" Ruby announced; walking down stairs.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Saffeara said; running after her.

"Suck it, bitch." Ruby said; with a mocking smile on her face.

"Oh hell no. You want me to beat your ass don't you?" Saffeara said; grabbing Ruby from behind and swinging off of her.

Ruby laughed as Saffeara yelled, "Take it back."

"Never!" Ruby shot back; activating her semblance.

In a flurry of rose petals, Ruby, escaped Saffeara's grasp and ran down to the front gate. Her boots splashing water into the air.

"Heh, you forgot how speedy I was didn't y-" Ruby was cut off by a rush of air that carried the scent of magnolias with it.

Ruby blinked several times as her eyes tried to focus on Saffeara, however, she couldn't and had to squint.

Saffeara put her hands on her hips and pressed her nose to Ruby's. Her red eyes like that of a wolf that had found its prey.

" _You_ forgot that I'm literally one step slower than you." Saffeara said; moving her right hand to flick Ruby on the forehead.

Ruby rubbed her head and looked passed Saffeara to see that she had actually used her semblance since there was a line torn into the stone pathway. Sadly Ruby couldn't deny the fact that Saffeara just stated; while Saffeara had the weakest normal semblance(the ability to control sand) her Primal Semblance was another story. In past years Saffeara had become more proficient with her primal semblance and officially dubbed it, "Lone Wolf's Wrath". The red charge that basically made her invincible was just on of the abilities her semblance gave her. The black ribbon that covered her body could become autonomous; which Saffeara would use to grab opponents in combat.

Ruby grinned at her, "Point taken."

Saffeara backed off when she heard this and looked over to the vehicle. The sight making her eyes go wide.

"What?" Ruby asked; turning around.

The sight before was a spectacle. There were two Sequoia Tree issue motorcycles painted in orange and black; complete with blacked out helmets.

"Oh cool! It's been forever since I've gotten to ride one of these." Ruby said; excitedly.

"Y-You know how to ride one of these?" Saffeara asked; frowning at the bike.

"Yeah, Yang has one remember? Wait have you never ridden one of these before?" Ruby asked; flexing her new faux skin arm.

"Oh all the time, I also ride my pink unicorn around my apartment; it even has a purple dildo replacing its horn." Saffeara replied; sarcastically.

Ruby laughed, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Suck my dick." Saffeara replied; mocking annoyance.

"Heh, nice. Seriously though have you ridden one of these before?" Ruby asked; grabbing the helmet off of her bike.

Saffeara grabbed her helmet, "It's been awhile; but I got it."

Ruby smiled and nodded; before mounting her bike. She pushed the buttons necessary to start the bike and smiled when she saw her name come up on the touch screen. Ruby then grabbed her helmet and pushed it on her head; hitting it for good measure. She put her visor down and was greeted by a blue HUD that listed her speed, fuel meter, and even put a marker above Saffeara's head.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Ruby asked; revving her bike.

Static was heard for a moment before Saffeara's voice came through, "Loud and clear, Reaper."

"Then let's get this show on the road." Ruby said; shooting forward.

Saffeara followed soon after and in no time at all both were racing back towards their hotel room.

As they drove down the highway Ruby decided that now would be the best time to talk.

"Hey, so I'm actually not fine." Ruby admitted.

"Oh, I know, Ruby. You usually don't call me a bitch unless you want to feel better." Saffeara responded.

"Am I really that predictable?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. It's actually one of the best qualities about you; but that's beside the point." Saffeara replied; slowing down a bit. "So what's up?"

"Wellingham's after Weiss." Ruby replied.

"Again? Welp, I've said it once I'll say it again the guy's a fucking cunt. How'd he even come to power in Vale?" Saffeara asked.

"You don't remember? After Vale fell they held an election and he won by popular vote; before the Sequoia Tree had any say mind you." Ruby replied.

"Right, and now that Ozpin's retired he can't muzzle him like he's been for the last three years." Saffeara said.

"It's a damn shame, Ozpin." Ruby responded.

"True, but luckily he gets to die naturally. Typically Huntsmen and Huntresses don't die natural deaths; but what we do get is the hope that one day we'll get a natural one." Saffeara said.

"You're right sorry to say." Ruby said.

"Yep, listen why don't you go back and call Weiss; I"ll get dinner ready." Saffeara suggested.

"But, you got us dinner last time." Ruby said; not wanting to make Saffeara do all the work.

"Hey, don't worry about it; besides I've been wanting to make you this one spicy Mistrali dish that I swear you'll love." Saffeara assured her.

Ruby really couldn't argue with that and just conceded to Saffeara, "Okay."

"Great, now I'm missing some ingredients so I'll see you when I get back." Saffeara said; turning down an adjacent street.

"Alright, see you then." Ruby said.

With that the conversation ended and the transmission cut out as Saffeara got further and further away.

Meanwhile, Oppenheimer and Elise were helping Liz clean up after their shift had ended for the day.

"Miss Glass, is Ruby your child?" Oppenheimer asked; the question on Elise's mind as well.

"Oh, heavens no. She's the daughter of a friend who passed away some years ago; and I've basically served the motherly role for her ever since I started training her." Liz explained; lifting two extremely heavy boxes with ease.

"Wow, she must be something if you trained her, Liz." Elise said; putting her cleaning supplies away. "Speaking of which aren't you returning to field duty in three days?"

Liz went over to the calendar, "Damn, you're right. I guess I'll have to give Ruby her check up later."

The three of them went back to putting the room back in order and then they cleaned it till their shoes squeaked on the floor. Liz smiled as she looked over the work and her heels clicked over to the door.

"Great job, guys. We're done for the day." Liz announced; grabbing her blue Sequoia Tree trench coat.

She put the coat on and fastened it's belt around her waist before walking down the long hallway. Her heel-clicks echoed through the hallway until she came back to the reception room where she found, Jozy, leaning against the wall; his arms crossed. A smile came to Liz's face as she walked a bit faster; and kissed him once she reached her destination. Jozy smiled into the kiss and all too soon their lips parted with a soft click.

"So you did miss me." Jozy said; earning a happy laugh from Liz. "We already to go?"

"Just let me grab Fuschia and we'll be ready to go." Liz said; kissing him one last time before letting go.

She walked over to the room that was unofficially designated as Fuschia's room and opened the door. Liz smiled when she saw her second little girl playing with a stuffed bear.

"Fuschia, daddy's here." Liz announced.

Without a word Fuschia stood up and ran out of the room yelling, "Daddy". Jozy kneeled down and when her body met his, he lifted her into the air and spun her once.

"Hey, Ladybug. Did you enjoy your day with mommy?" Jozy asked.

"Yep, Daddy I saw Aunt Wuby today." Fuschia said.

"You did? Was she scary?" Jozy asked; smiling.

"Noooooo." Fuschia replied, laughing.

Liz watched the whole exchange with a bright smile on her face. The three of them eventually left and headed home for the night.

Meanwhile, Ruby had made it back to the hotel and had taken a shower; something her body and mind really needed. She now laid on the couch; clad in a white T-shirt and black athletic shorts. She had even gone so far as to paint her fingernails and toenails red; something she liked to treat herself to every so often. Ruby grabbed her scroll of the table and connected it to the T.V. She then dialed Weiss' number and was soon greeted by the snow-haired girl's image on the T.V. screen. She was ready for bed with an ice blue nightgown covering her pale, somewhat pregnant form. Her white hair cascaded down her head and back; her bangs covering her forehead, drawing attention to her seductive eyes and bright smile. She was lying on Ruby and she's bed with her head held up by her hand; giving Ruby ample view down her cleavage.

Ruby smiled brightly when she saw her as her eyes had almost forgotten what beauty really looked like.

"Ruby, you're staring at me again." Weiss said; secretly liking the attention.

Ruby's smile grew, "Sorry, I just remembered how beautiful you were."

Weiss blushed; "Am I that easy to forget?"

"No, it's just seeing you in person is a whole lot sexier than a photo." Ruby replied.

Weiss' blush reddened, "You know that I like it when you flatter me. You're terrible."

"I am? Well, I guess I'll pack up my stuff then." Ruby said; sarcastically.

"Don't you dare, Ruby Rose, if you leave I will find you and drag you back here to take of me and your child." Weiss said; sternly yet playfully.

Ruby chuckled, "I wouldn't even think of it Weiss; speaking of which do we know its gender yet?"

"No, we have to wait another month; but trust me we'll find out soon enough." Weiss replied; shifting on the bed a bit.

This action gave Ruby another angle to look down her wife's nightgown. Ruby slowly pushed her hand down the front of her shorts; which Weiss noticed.

"See something you like?" she asked.

"Heh, not yet; but I'm just thinking about how you would look without the gown on." Ruby admitted; rubbing a little harder.

"I thought so." Weiss pulled down the straps on her nightgown and sat up; her baby bump a little bigger than Ruby remembered. "How's this?"

Weiss let the top of her nightgown fall to reveal her breasts complete with pink nipples. Ruby's eyes widened as a new characteristic was revealed.

"So they do get a lot bigger when you're pregnant." Ruby commented; her hand now doing wonders for her.

Weiss laughed, "Duh, I do have to breastfeed at some point, dolt."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby removed her hand from her shorts; her fingers glistening. "Now look what you did."

"I didn't do anything. You're who decided to finger yourself to my image." Weiss said; laughing at Ruby.

"I regret nothing; but I do have something to ask you. Have you noticed anybody following you?" Ruby asked; wiping her fingers on her shorts.

Weiss gave her a quizzical look, "No, but then again I don't really do to much. I mean the only places I really go are the grocery store; and Lavender Meadow when I get bored. Did something happen?"

"Wellingham's looking for you again." Ruby replied.

Weiss covered herself and clenched her fist, "That bastard."

"I know, you still remember our plan right?" Ruby asked.

"Mhmm, grab the pictures, lock the house, and get to Lavender Meadow as fast as possible." Weiss replied.

"Good job, now I need to go. I love you." Ruby said; grabbing her scroll.

"I love you too." Weiss said; blowing Ruby a kiss.

Ruby smiled before ending the call.

With the call done she rubbed her hands over her face and stood up. She marched up to the bathroom and finished what her hand had started in the livingroom; and when she came down her eyes were still filled with concern about her situation. Ruby sat on the couch once more and looked at the white wedding ring on her left hand. She found it funny that the little strip of white gold felt so light yet represented something so heavy and demanding; not that she didn't find it pleasant to know Weiss was still there. Ruby was removed from her thoughts when she heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" Saffeara yelled; her arms full of various bags.

Ruby got up to help her, "Goddamn, did you buy the whole store?"

"No, smart-ass I just got us a few additional things."

"Like?"

"Well, I bought us some tampons." Saffeara said; pulling out the box.

Ruby grabbed the box immediately, "Oh thank God, you're the best friend ever."

"I try." Saffeara replied; setting the rest of the bags on the counter. "Go wash up, I'll get dinner ready here shortly."

"One step ahead of you." Ruby said; sitting back on the couch.

"Do I want to know why?" Saffeara asked; setting out the pots and pans she would need.

"I don't know. It's nothing you wouldn't have done." Ruby assured her.

Saffeara chuckled, "Fingers or toy?"

"Fingers, unfortunately. I left all my toys at home." Ruby said.

Saffeara tied her somewhat long hair into a bun, "Then you'll like the other present I bought. Just save it until after dinner."

"How big is it and does it vibrate?" Ruby asked.

"Solid nine and a half inches: inch and a half in girth; it vibrates and even has a clitoral stimulator." Saffeara replied.

"Mmmm, I assume you already have one. How many times?" Ruby then asked.

"Eleven on the second day of using it." Saffeara replied.

"Trying to butter me up for something or do you like spending vast amounts of money on other people's sex lives?" Ruby asked.

"No, and no. I thought it would help you get through those long nights when you really wish Weiss was here." Saffeara set two pieces of steak on a pan. "Speaking of which how'd the call go?"

"Good, everything's fine on her end so that's a relief." Ruby repled; sinking deeper into the couch.

"That's good. Hey, can you guess who is in town right now?" Saffeara asked; dashing the steak with Habanero seasoning.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I give you a hint. She's colder than your snow angel and her name begins with 'M'." Saffeara replied.

Ruby's eyes widened immediately, "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Well, I can only imagine what Liz is going to say about this." Ruby commented; covering her eyes with her fake arm.

In the Glass household Liz was having a similar reaction to Ruby. It had just passed 8 o'clock and they had just put Fuschia to bed. Jozy and Liz were lying on their couch together just enjoying the contact that they usually didn't get to enjoy at work. However, it was interrupted by Liz's reaction to the Huntress that had arrived earlier that day.

"You're kidding." Liz said.

"Nope, she's here; and from what I hear she's really excited to see you." Jozy said.

Liz smiled, "Well, I hope so; it's not like we get to see each other all the time."

"I just hope she doesn't freeze your tongue to something this time." Jozy said; teasingly.

Liz glared at him, "Shut up."

Jozy laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

Yang poured a glass of rum inside of her bar that was supported by the Sequoia Tree. The lighting was low and the room noisy as Huntsmen and Huntresses both drank, accepted contracts, and cleaned their weapons. Yang looked over to Blake who was heading back to the manager's room and shot her a wink; which was quickly returned. Neo was not there as Yang gave her the night off as she had worked for a month with only weekends off.

Yang turned back to the person she was serving, "You said, 'No ice.' any reason for that?"

She reached over the person's feet, which were clad in black, high heeled boots, that had white fur sticking out of the top of them. A hand that was covered in a wool fingerless glove accepted the glass and frost quickly covered the glass.

"Yang, honey, you should know how naturally cold I am." Mackenzie replied; her small smile accented by her sky blue lipstick.


	8. Rules of Engagement

**A/N: What's up, guys? I'm back with another chapter of RWBY: Twilight Abyss and things are finally going to pick up after this chapter so thank you for sticking around. Thank you to all of you who have written a review, followed, and favorited this story. You guys keep the dream alive and I am very greatful to all of you. Now that's enough of me, please enjoy!**

The three days went by at light speed and before anyone knew it, Ruby, was back on active duty. This was a blessing and also a curse since Ruby was albeit bored, yet it did require her to be on base all day which could get boring by itself. However, that day had yet to come as on her first day back she had the pleasure of watching her pupil, Kanji, and Saffeara's pupil, Alex, spar in the training arena. Needless to say the stakes were high and the prize between Ruby and Saffeara were even higher. The prize being whoever's pupil lost, their teacher would would have to buy the winning teacher and their pupil dinner.

This bet made both of them bite their fingernails as the fight was insanely close. In front of them Kanji and Alex were tearing up the field with their fight. The blades of Alex's daggers clashed with Kanji's war fans resulting in a flurry of sparks showering the two of them. Alex pushed his foot behind Kanji and attempted to trip her and successfully pulled it off. However, Kanji grabbed Alex's collar and pulled him down with her. She then kicked him up into the air which gave her enough time to back flip up into a standing position. Alex landed in the crouched position in front of Kanji.

"That was very Rubyish of you." Alex said; putting together his daggers and formed his bow.

With an electrical crack the line of his bow, Spade, formed from light. Kanji unfolded Calamity Fangs with a whirl. The dull green of her eyes started to glow, a signature of her being blind.

"Oh really? Then you'll like this." Kanji said; teleporting.

Alex's purple eyes went wide as he heard her boots hit the floor behind him. He ducked and felt Kanji's left war fan cut some of his black hair. He then jumped in the air and rolled in order to look behind him. He saw Kanji recoiling back from her swing and locked eyes with her as he pulled an explosive arrow from his belt-quiver. In a flash the arrow was sent flying and hit the ground in front of Kanji; who quickly teleported away as the warhead detonated. The explosion's noise echoed off the walls and nearly deafened Saffeara and Kanji; who had more sensitive ears since one was blind and the other a Faunus.

Saffeara put her finger in one ear, "I'm going to be hearing that one for a awhile."

"You forget your earplugs at home?" Ruby asked; flexing her gloved right hand.

Saffeara shook her head, "No, just listening too intently. By the way I noticed Kanji is using the teleportation part of her semblance more fluidly now; you have something to do with that?"

Blades contacted cement in the background.

"I hoped you would notice. I almost damned near killed her trying to grow her semblance to the point to where she could use that ability more than a few times." Ruby replied.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Saffeara asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. It was scary the first time; but with Liz's help we figured out that she wasn't getting enough iron. After she got some iron in her blood we were able to push her semblance further without incident. Liz tore me a new one that day; it was the maddest I'd ever seen her." Ruby said; clenching her fist.

"You've never told me that." Saffeara said; noticing Alex was now on the defensive.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "It took me about six months to even tell Weiss; so you shouldn't feel bad."

"You mind me asking more about it later?" Saffeara asked.

"I do; I just would rather not talk about that story." Ruby replied.

Saffeara nodded, "Don't worry, I understand."

In the arena the battle had intensified and now both Alex and Kanji were breathing hard and sweating.

Alex smirked and adjusted his glasses, "So you can use your teleportation as many times as you want now, huh?"

"Not quite, but close enough." Kanji replied; her boots slowly inching towards him.

Alex's started grinding across the floor, "You ready to lose, Kanji?"

"You should be asking yourself if you're ready to lose again." Kanji shot back.

Alex smiled as his hand started to glow purple and in the blink of an eye shot five arrows at differing types at Kanji; and just like he wanted her to do she teleported. Kanji appeared behind Alex and went to strike him, however, he spun around and grabbed her arm. Kanji's eyes went wide as she felt Spade's hand guard get shoved into her stomach. Alex pressed a button on the hand guard and tased Kanji. Every nerve in Kanji's stomach was shot as the electricity traveled up her rib cage. Alex pulled away and let Kanji fall to her knees; her blue kneepads smacking against the floor. Alex walked behind Kanji and pushed the back of her head; making her body fall to the floor.

On the sidelines Ruby's hands covered her face; before she quickly jogged over to Kanji. Saffeara officially ended the dual and called for the medics to come onto the field; she then walked over to Ruby, who was making sure Kanji was still conscious.

"Heh, I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't expect-" She was cut off by Ruby putting her gloved hand on her forehead.

"Kanjita(ancient Valysian for flower as in dancer) we'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now you need to worry about yourself." Ruby said.

Kanji smiled, "Sit me up?"

Ruby wanted to protest, but nodded remembering not to baby Kanji. She slipped her hand underneath Kanji's back and when she did Alex did the same. The two of them gently helped her sit up; her sore muscles in her abdomen screaming as she sat up fully.

"Easy, you alright?" Ruby asked; holding her up.

Kanji laughed a little bit, "Yeah, Alex just kicked my butt. You're a jerk."

"Oh, please I'm not that bad." Alex said; tapping her forehead twice.

This was the way Kanji knew that he was close to her. Their conversation was interrupted by two medics walking over to Kanji, who in that moment looked fine.

"What happened?" the first one asked.

"Got tased." Kanji replied; the medics checked her vitals.

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

"No."

"How about your motor functions?"

"I think they're fine." Kanji replied.

The medics nodded, "Okay, well let's see if you can stand."

Kanji nodded as they put her arms on their shoulders. They lifted her up slowly as the nevers in her abdomen still hurt a tiny bit; but she stood tall none the less. Her light blue, sleeveless jacket, which she wore thanks to the ridiculous humidity in Harmony, flowed like water as she stood on her own. The full view of Kanji's green and white hair came into view as her eyes shimmered like emeralds set in white ivory. Ruby found it oddly poetic how eyes that did not work were so beautiful that many a time she had been invited out solely on that fact alone. She turned them down of course.

Ruby was brought back to reality by Saffeara elbowing her in the side. Ruby blinked a few times and turned towards Saffeara, who pointed her finger at her.

"You owe Alex and I a dinner." Saffeara said; with a cheeky smile.

Ruby scratched her head and smiled, "I guess I do; but we'll tal-"

As the medics left she was interrupted by the high pitched sound of high heels clicking on the concrete floor. Everybody froze and turned to see Liz walking up to them; only this time not dressed like a physician. No, she was dressed like a huntress. There were only two people in the Sequoia Tree that Ruby couldn't beat in battle the first being Jozy, who rarely lost a fight unless he threw the match, and Liz who had only one loss to her name; the one loss being to Jozy.

On her hands Liz wore fingerless, red leather gauntlets that went to her elbow. Her shirt was a black low cut V-neck, T-shirt that showed the tribal tatoo on her right arm that she got whenever she used her semblance. Over the shirt was a leather corset that stopped just below her breasts, and was connected to the tac-belt that held up her black and red skirt. On her feet she wore her black, high heeled boots, that had red soles. On the shanks of her heels one could see the serrated steel that Liz coated in various kinds of chile powder; this, however, was not the staple of the outfit though. No, in fact, what Ruby's eyes were drawn to were the hand made pistol holsters on her calves that seemed to also serve as a garter belt for the black leggings she sported.

Liz saw them looking at her outfit and smiled. She hadn't worn this outfit in what felt like years; but was actually a couple months.

"Take a picture guys it'll last longer." Liz said; putting her hand on her hip.

Saffeara laughed, "You look great, Liz. I don't think I've ever seen you wear that outfit before."

"Well, you're never around when I'm on active duty. That's when I usually where this." Liz said.

Ruby nodded, "Right, I forgot that today we officially become your pets."

"And good pets you are, Ruby. How's the arm?" Liz asked; her smile growing once she locked eyes with Ruby.

"Works like a dream, although I would have built a flamethrower onto it." Ruby said; smirking.

Liz chuckled, "And that's why I build the prosthetics and you test them out for me. So have you guys heard the situation outside the wall?"

"Yeah, an over abundance of Grimm, particularly of Goliath typing." Alex said; crossing his arms.

Liz nodded, "Yes, that was until earlier where an airstrike took out the Alpha Goliath. Without a leader they scattered and were then killed by Sequoia Tree tanks. So congratulations you guys have the rest of the day off."

The four of the cheered as they realized they could go home for the rest of day and not have to worry about doing their jobs until tomorrow. Liz smiled knowing just how happy she made them.

"This also means that I'm off and I kind of have nothing to do so, Ruby, you want to entertain me for a bit." Liz asked; resting her hand on one of her revolvers.

Ruby smiled and rest her hand on Lunar Rose; the cold metal touching the exposed part of her back.

"Just like old times, huh." Ruby said.

"My intentions exactly." Liz responded.

Ruby smirked, "In that case I agree."

Liz turned to Saffeara, "Will you ref for us?"

"That I will." Saffeara said; walking over to the center of the field.

Kanji and Alex walked over to the side lines as Saffeara looked to Ruby and Liz.

"Huntresses take your sides!" Saffeara yelled.

Liz stayed where she was while Ruby moved to the other side of the arena.

"The match rules go as follow; there will be no hair pulling or severing of limbs; once the match is called all weapons are to be holstered; special rule is Primal semblances are allowed." Saffeara explained.

She walked off the field and in between Kanji and Alex. Liz looked over to Ruby and cocked an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to wear it?" Liz asked, with a smirk.

Ruby was confused for a moment before it dawned on her what she was referring to. She reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out her half mask that was adorned with her rose crest. Ruby velcroed it around her neck and pulled it over her face via the belt that slipped behind her head. She tightened it for good measure and when she looked back at Liz, her eye's sclera had turned black and her pupils glowed white like spotlights.

Liz chuckled, "There's the girl I trained."

Saffeara raised her hand in the air, and Ruby and Liz grabbed their weapons. Ruby's Lunar Rose unhooked and unfolded with several sharp, metallic sounds as Liz brought her revolvers out of their holsters with little but a faint echo of the fabric.

The room went tense as Saffeara's hand dropped; cutting the air like a knife.

"Match begin!" Saffeara yelled.

With that the match began and Ruby immediately disappeared in a cloud of Rose petals. She moved so fast that the human eye could keep up with her; and she used this to try and confuse Liz by jumping around the field. Liz on the other hand just smirked and activated her normal semblance which allowed her to adjust her eyes to new environments and even see through objects. Her topaz eyes glowed as time slowed down around her and in no time at all she found Ruby. She raised her right pistol and fired; a 44 magnum incendiary round burst out of the barrel and flew towards the, still running, Ruby.

Ruby noticed Liz fire straight at her and stopped in time for the round to impact the wall; however, it had to graze her right bicep in order to do so.

Ruby stood there as her bicep healed itself almost instantly; the round that was lodged in the wall acting like thermite behind her, showering her in sparks.

"Nice, to see those old eyes of yours still work, Liz." Ruby taunted.

Liz chuckled, "Ruby, my dear, you're the one who needs reading glasses to see."

"Yeah, well, I won't need them to beat your ass." Ruby said.

"We'll see." Liz muttered; suddenly running at Ruby; who jumped off the wall to get a height advantage.

Liz rolled out of the way as Lunar Rose's blade came down and cracked the cement. She pulled out her pistols and pointed them at Ruby who shot Lunar Rose; ripping it from the concrete. The resulting dust and pieces of concrete showered Liz and caused her to shut her eyes and cover her face with her arms. Ruby took the advantage and shot Lunar Rose behind her; sending her propelling forward at lightening speed. Liz grit her teeth as she heard Ruby coming towards and quickly switched her revolvers over to their ion sword mode and crossed them over her head. Lunar Rose was stopped mid-swing by the hard-light blades; the metal causing the orange light to crackle and spark with frenzied electricity.

Ruby pulled back and spun hoping to catch Liz. She dodged Ruby's spin, however, and landed on Lunar Rose. She followed the pole until she switched her left sword back to a revolver and shot Ruby's left hand repeatedly until she had blown most if not all of her fingers off. Lunar Rose went flying into the air as Liz then kicked it out of her hands; the massive scythe getting stuck in the ground behind her. Ruby tried to react fast enough to attack Liz, but her punch was deflected and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground by Liz's foot; the sharp serration cutting a slit in her mask's neck attachment. The resulting cut burned thanks to the concoction on the serration; but Ruby couldn't feel it, her Primal Semblance dampening all pain as it grew her fingers back; and sent additional cells to the exposed part of her back.

"Do you surrender?" Liz asked; pulling the hammer back on her pistol.

Ruby chuckled, her voice distorted thanks to her mask, "After a dirty move like that? You should know me better than that, Liz. Also my aura's not gone."

Liz's eyes widened as Ruby grabbed onto the foot that was not currently holding her down; and the sound of skin being ripped apart echoing throughout the room. As Liz struggled in Ruby's grip she did not notice a small Deathstalker tail wrap itself around the leg that Liz was, unknown to her, suffocating Ruby.

"Now the real fight begins." Saffeara said; a smile spreading across her face.

Ruby let go of Liz's foot and just as she thought Ruby had given up she was picked up and thrown to the adjacent boundary wall. Her back smacked against the wall and caused her to fall face first into the floor. Ruby sat up and got on her hands and knees; the Deathstalker tail coming from her back elongating as her body healed her back over and over again.

"Hey, Saffeara, I've always wondered how does Ruby not bleed out from having those out?" Alex asked.

Saffeara raised her finger, "It's simple. The area on her lower back, which is where her tails sprout from, is completely dead, as in all the blood vessels are more or less frozen so Ruby actually has surplus blood flowing through her veins. Now her upper back, where her wings sprout from, is only half-dead so Ruby does actually have to be careful when she summons them, yet those are more defensive anyway."

"I see, so that makes her completely balanced when it comes to attacking and defending." Alex mused.

"More or less, but she does have one weakness. The use of her Primal drains her aura substantially usually it would be no problem, but she's already taken some damage." Saffeara explained.

On the field two more deathstalker tails sprouted from Ruby's back; her white irises glowing all the more bright. She got back on her feet and as she did one of the deathstalker tails grabbed Lunar Rose and dropped it into Ruby's hands. Meanwhile, Liz, got up and smiled at Ruby, a line of blood running down her chin and smearing her red lipstick.

"I must say the fact that you can keep three of them out instead of two is very impressive." Liz said; dusting her skirt off.

Ruby smiled underneath her mask, "Thanks, I knew you'd be proud."

"Heh, nice to see she's still a sweetheart." Liz said, under her breath.

She crossed her revolvers over her chest and her body was suddenly covered in spectral fire that stemmed from her shoulder blades like wings. Kanji's eyes widened as this was the first time she had seen such a bright semblance.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That, is the Sequoia Tree's Archangel, Elizabeth Glass." Saffeara said.

Liz switched her revolvers back to their ion sword mode. She spun them a bit and took a defensive stance in front of Ruby; the natural red highlights in her hair glowing thanks to her semblance.

"Hey, how about we end this with one last move?" Liz asked; winking at Ruby.

Ruby smirked underneath her mask, "Sure."

Without another word they both sped forward and in a flash were on the other side of the arena. Both didn't have a scratch on them, which made the others look around in confusion; until both of them turned and doubled back. Ruby swung Lunar Rose; but was suddenly stopped by Liz's hand. She then grabbed Ruby's collar and picked her up. She then grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground behind her. Ruby sat there for a second teary eyed as the deathstalker tails dissolved into the air.

"Son of a whore." Ruby said; rolling onto her side.

"Hey, language." Liz said; with a smirk.

Ruby chuckled, "Screw you."

"That's my girl." Liz said; helping Ruby to her feet.

Saffeara, Kanji and Alex walked over to Ruby and Liz.

"Well, that was the best fight I'd seen in a long time." Alex said; crossing his arms. "Although, you didn't manage to beat her, Ruby."

"Would you like to fight me, Alex?" Ruby asked; playfully.

Alex chuckled, "If you'll pay for my medical bills, sure."

All of them laughed as the door opened and an ice cold chill enveloped the room. The four of them looked over and saw a woman with sky blue hair that covered one eye; the eye itself as blue as the ocean and just as seductive. She wore a soft smile on her face so well that it could rival Liz's.

"You guys start the party without me?" Mackenzie asked.

Liz chuckled, "I didn't know you'd expect a party, Kinz."

Mackenzie walked over to Liz and hugged her, "Good to see you too, Liz."

"Well, I heard from Liz earlier that you all had the rest of the day off. So what do you say to going down to Yang's; my treat." Mackenzie asked next.

All of them cheered, before following Liz and Mackenzie out of the arena. They stepped into the hallway; that had windows as big as trees. The windows blew the tropical air into the building and helped to relieve the senses that would have otherwise been dulled by air conditioning. Not that anyone would complain about the AC.

Saffeara looked around the hallway as they walked out, the red carpet tickling her bare feet. She stopped looking around when she saw a short woman with cotton candy blue hair. She seemed to be looking for someone and Saffeara only had one guess as to who it could be.

"Hey, I'll catch up." Saffeara said.

Ruby nodded and started to walk away, until she ducked behind a wall in order to spy on Saffeara. The wolf Faunus started to walk towards the short woman and took in her outfit. On her feet she was wearing white high heeled boots, that had brown skinny jeans tucked into them. Her shirt was covered by a blue blazer that framed the beginning of her cleavage. Her skin was like snow and her pink and brown eyes would change color every so often. Saffeara walked up behind her and put her arms around her neck in a sloppy hug.

"Hey, how was work?" Saffeara asked.

Neo smiled and grabbed Saffeara's arms, "Pretty good, Hunters will be Hunters. How's yours going?"

"Heh, I got the rest of the day off." Saffeara replied; nuzzling Neo's neck.

Neo turned herself around in Saffeara's arms and gently pressed her lips to Saffeara's. Saffeara smiled as she began to taste Neo's blueberry lip gloss. All too soon, however, the kiss ended and left both of them with clouded eyes for a moment. Neo wrapped her arms around Saffeara and put her head on Saffeara's chest.

"Hey, you wanna stop by my place later? We could…" Neo trailed off.

Saffeara pressed Neo's head closer to her chest, "I'll have to sneak away from, Ruby; but I'll try my best to make sure I'm there."

"Good, I'll see you then." Neo said; slowly pulling away.

With a flash she disappeared, and Saffeara felt her spirit lift greatly. She started walking away only to have a arm with a glove wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey there, lady killer." Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Saffeara yelled; her cheeks flushing.

Ruby chuckled, "Oh, do we have things to talk about now."

Later that night in the forests that surrounded Jozy's and Liz's house, Oppenheimer, sat in front of a dead deer. One that he killed with his bare hands; one that he now gorged himself on its raw flesh, the blood running down and staining his bare chest. Blue lines of fire were drawn all over his body and lead to his eyes, which glowed the same color.


	9. Live and Love

**A/N: I'm back guys and with some very exciting news! So if you aren't following or haven't favorited me as an author I am proud to announce my next project: Death March. I'm going to try and make this story even darker than RWBY: Darkfall/ Twilight Abyss and it will be set in my own Broken Hope AU where I'm not as restricted as I am with this story. It will also have a huge secret revealed in it, so if any of this appeals to you go check out the first previews in my stories. Thank you for all your support, and I'll see you all next week:D**

 **Warning this chapter contains sexual content.**

Ruby, Saffaera and company had made their way to Yang's, Sequoia Tree sponsored bar, "The Shot Glass". Inside Huntsmen and Huntresses could relax after their travels with a cold beverage of their choice; or could even clean their weapons in full veiw of everyone, so long as the space provided of course. It also was a place that supplied them with contracts free of charge; which helped the bar's economy as free service usually brought customers back.

Inside it was decorated like vintage motorcycle shop and had holo-TVs in each of the corners that were showing various sports and news castings. Inside it smelled of booze and gunpowder, and very rarely the scent of good food, and badass women. Ruby and the others were sitting at a table roughly in the center of the room and were talking about everything from the past to the hopeful future. Their faces were illuminated by the soft glow of the orange lamp that sat in the middle of their table, giving the table as well as the room an oddly romantic feel, that could've only come from Blake's design. Mackenzie laughed as she put her feet up on the table and continued to laugh as Yang walked over with a tray in her hands.

"Okay guys, drinks on the house as thanks for finishing the war three years ago today!" Yang announced.

The whole room cheered and clapped as Yang turned back to the table in front of her.

"And here we have a Tequila for Kanji, a Black Russian for Alex, a Yamazaki autumn delight for Saffeara, a strawberry daiquiri for my little sis." Ruby did a cheers motion to Yang as she moved to the other side of the table. "Coffee with a pint of vodka for Liz, and last but not least a Adios motherfucker for Mackenzie."

Everyone looked at Mackenzie when Yang red off her order; which the blue haired just smiled as she started to drink it.

"Dayum, Kinz. I hope you aren't counting on us to carry you back to your hotel." Liz said; taking a sip of her coffee.

Mackenzie chuckled, "You forget that alcohol doesn't really affect me; and it's all thanks to the ice Dust flowing through my veins."

"Oh, so the rumors are true then." Kanji said; drinking the tequila as fast as she could.

"Indeed they are, Kanji." Mackenzie affirmed. "Speaking of carrying me to my Hotel room, how long can you all stay?"

"Kanji and I have PT in the morning so we can't stay long." Alex replied.

Liz shook her head, "Jozy's already taken Fuschia home for me, but I'll still have to put her to bed."

"I understand, what about you Ruby?" Mackenzie asked.

"I can probably stay the longest out of anybody; but I'd rather not start tomorrow with a hangover so I'll be going light." Ruby explained.

Mackenzie cocked an eyebrow, "What about Saffeara?"

This question brought all attention on the one person who's cheeks were slightly dusted with pink. Ruby smirked at her and put her arm around Saffeara's shoulders.

"Guess who I caught loving on a very small, blue haired lady, when our backs were turned." Ruby said; squeezing Saffeara's arm supportively.

Everyone's eyes lit up and their mouths contorted into shocked smiles. Liz was the first one to say something.

"Oh my goodness! Are you dating Neo?" she asked; with a bright smile.

Saffeara took a breath, "I, um have been for a few months now."

The table erupted in celebrations and congratulations as the news made everyone, including Saffeara, excited.

"So are you're meeting her later?" Mackenzie asked; noticing Blake walking over to them.

Saffeara nodded, "I am, and I always get nervous about it."

"You're so cute." Ruby teased; as Blake walked up to their table.

Blake smiled at them, her ears twitching easily as they were no longer held by her bow.

"Hey, guys, team leader, what'll you guys have?" she asked; a notepad in her hand.

"I'll take my usual." Ruby replied first. "Hey, Blake would you believe me if I told you that Saffeara is dating Neo?"

Saffeara almost spit her drink out.

Blake smirked, "So you're the lucky lady who our day waitress can't stop talking about."

"Sh- She talks about me?" Saffeara asked; her cheeks dusting pink.

"Oh, all the time, I mean she always has a glint in her eyes as she talks about something funny; heroic, comforting, or stupid you did. It's kind of interesting since this is the most she's talked as of her beginning to work here." Blake replied.

Liz chuckled, "It sounds like Neopolitan is head over heels for the Sequoia Tree's wolf."

"Well, she did say that I'd been the best of anyone she'd dated before." Saffeara said; pushing two fingers together.

"Wow, you've got her in the bag it sounds like to me. Now let's stop embarrassing Saffeara, and eat." Ruby said.

With that they celebrated with good food and free drink.

Later that night, Saffeara was waiting outside Neo's door. She had on a backpack and had just knocked on the shorter woman's door. Saffeara soon heard the locks turn and was greeted by the face of the woman who was absolutely smitten with her. Neo smiled when she saw Saffeara; who took a moment to take in the red flannel shirt and pink panties that she wore.

"Do you always open the door dressed like that?" Saffeara asked; with smirk on her face.

Neo laughed, "I might; but it's only for very special people. Now get in here."

Without another word Saffeara went inside and dropped her backpack on Neo's coffee table. Almost immediately the two sat on the couch and began to cuddle as Neo turned the TV on. She rested her head on Saffeara's chest and felt her head sink into the woman's breasts. Neo rested her hand on Saffeara's exposed thigh, gently rubbing it. Saffeara reached behind Neo and slowly pulled her shirt up a ways, before putting four finger tips in the waistband of her panites. They sat there for a while and just sought to tease each other. However, Neo soon smiled and slowly moved her hand up Saffeara's thigh; purposely drawing this out. Saffeara pretended not to notice, but slowly began pushing her hand deeper into Neo's panties until her middle finger hit the crack between her cheeks. Neo now had her hand fully underneath the skirt of Saffeara's robe; and was surprised to find that she was not wearing anything underneath. Neo withdrew her hand and found that her index finger was covered in a clear fluid.

"No panties? You naughty girl." Neo said; licking her finger off.

"Heh, it was a nice day today." Saffeara said.

Neo pushed her hand up Saffeara's skirt again and lovingly massaged her clit. Saffeara closed her eyes and moaned; her pert nipples showing through the fabric of her robe. Neo took her moaning as a good sign and slowly circled her index finger around Saffeara's entrance; whilst still rubbing her clit with her thumb. She quickly penetrated Saffeara with her index finger and started to slowly finger her.

"Ahh, Neo that feels good. Don't stop." Saffeara said; pinching her right nipple.

As Saffeara was losing herself to the pleasure she pushed her hand inside of Neo's panties. She spread her cheeks apart with her index and ring fingers, before slowly teasing her asshole with her middle finger. Neo looked up at Saffeara.

"Do you want it?" Saffeara asked.

Neo nodded, still finger fucking her.

"I want hear you say it." Saffeara whispered.

Neo smirked at her, "I want you to finger my tight, little, asshole."

Saffeara smiled as she slowly pushed her finger inside of Neo.

The blue haired woman moaned as she got used to the finger inside of her. When Saffeara started to move she let out a throaty moan and climbed onto Saffeara, shorter woman's hips hovering above Saffeara's covered snatch. She pulled her panties down just enough that Saffeara had more room to move her hand, but also hid her obviously wet pussy. This frustrated Saffeara to no end, but she did complain when Neo pulled her into a sloppy kiss. The two went at each others mouths and their tongues fought for dominance, with Neo being the victor.

She began kissing down Saffeara's neck, and before long started biting her. Saffeara moaned every time Neo drew blood and before long she was down to the white zipper on Saffeara's robe. She watched with bated breath as Neo grabbed the zipper with her teeth and pulled it down, revealing her cleavage. Neo grabbed Saffeara's boobs and started to suckle. She also ramped up her fingering and before long, Saffeara's pussy was making sloppy, wet sounds.

"Oh my God, yes. Neo you fuck my pussy. Ohhh I'm going to cum soon." Saffeara said; fingering Neo harder.

Hearing this, Neo, pulled out for a moment and lifted Saffeara's skirt up to reveal her pussy that had a small tuft of red hair above it. Neo then plunged two fingers into Saffeara's cunt and quickly found her G-spot.

"Aaahhhaa." Saffeara moaned; as she felt her muscles tighten around Neo's fingers.

"Come on, babe. Show me what that cunt of yours can do. I want your cum all over my slutty body." Neo whispered into Saffeara's ear, before returning to her boobs.

Hearing this Saffeara squirted a little, but held off her own orgasm for a moment longer in order to put another finger inside Neo's ass.

"Oh yeah, fuck me. I'm going to… mmmmm… cum." Neo said; as Saffeara fingered her.

She cried out as she came; her panties soaking before leaking onto Saffeara's pussy. Seeing her girlfriend cum on her sent Saffeara over the edge and caused her to squirt up Neo's arm; her cum soaking into Neo's shirt.

Neo laughed as she withdrew her hand from Saffeara's glistening vagina and licked her hand off; before allowing Saffeara to get up. The wolf faunus got up rather slowly, as she was still in the afterglow, but soon enough she pulled her robe over her head. This revealed her C-cup breast to Neo, who was pulling her shirt and panties off. Saffeara moved over to Neo, who was now completely nude, and spread her legs apart which granted her with a stimulating view of her pink folds. Saffeara got on her knees and slowly moved her head between Neo's legs. Neo watched with anticipation in her eyes as she could feel Saffeara's breath on her hard clit. Saffeara lent in and slowly licked from Neo's asshole and up to her clit; the two flavors mixing nicely. With that done, Saffeara, buried her tongue into Neo's pussy and vigorously began to eat her out.

"Oh yes! Saffeara, you're making a mess of me, and I love it." Neo said; moving her hips.

Saffeara pulled her tongue out and smiled at Neo. She put her finger on the shorter woman's clit and started to rub it.

"Did you shave just for me?" Saffeara asked; feeling herself up a little.

Neo moaned, "Maybe."

Saffeara chuckled before resuming her eating out of Neo. She ate her out with new vigor as she felt her pussy suck her tongue in. She grabbed Neo's hips and shoved her tongue in even deeper and caused Neo's back to arch. Neo shot forward and held Saffeara's head in place whilst leaning her head back and moaning. Saffeara took this as a good sign and tried to go even deeper; Neo's juices dripping down her chin.

"Ohohohohohoh, ahahah Saffeara you're reaching so deep. Please, play with my ass too." Neo begged; rubbing her tits.

If Saffeara thought she could cum from sound, then that would've done it. However, she had a better idea than what Neo wanted. She pulled her tongue out and stood up and smirked when she saw Neo with stunned eyes.

She reached her arms out, "Can you stand?"

Neo nodded and grasped Saffeara's hands. She pulled the shaky woman to her feet and held her for a moment.

"Get on your hands and knees." Saffeara ordered in a whisper.

Neo obeyed and climbed onto the couch with her ass facing Saffeara. From her position, Saffeara, could see her wet slit and puckered asshole. She took ahold of Neo's hips and began to circle her asshole with her tongue. Neo gasped as she felt, Saffeara's tongue enter her tighter hole, whilst her fingers started to fuck her pussy. Saffeara noted her spicy taste and pulled out for a second to spit on her anus. She then resumed licking Neo and added a third finger to the bluenett's pussy.

"Hey, how many fingers do you think I can fit inside your vag?" Saffeara asked; pushing her thumb into Neo's ass.

Neo chuckled, "You think this is my first time? Uhhhhh, I can, mmmm, take whatever you give me."

Saffeara smiled a devilish grin and accepted her girlfriend's challenge. She formed a cone with her hand and slowly pushed her whole hand into Neo's pussy.

"Fuck! Oh, you're hitting all my spots. You're gonna make me cum!" Neo wailed.

Saffeara buried her tongue into Neo's ass and wiggled it wildly; and soon Neo began moaning loudly.

"I'm c-cumming!" Neo yelled, as a long stream of clear liquid shot out of her stretched vagina.

Saffeara watched from the side as Neo sprayed the couch and floor with a toe curling orgasm. She slowly pushed herself onto her back and rubbed her pussy; her fingers collecting her remaining juices. She licked her fingers clean and sat in the afterglow for about a second before Saffeara picked her up and helped her over to the tile floor of her kitchen, the cold tile shocking both their senses. Neo kissed her before squatting down and starting to pee. Neo would always pee after an intense orgasm and her bathroom was on the other side of her apartment so this was the only alternative to peeing on the carpet. Neither of them knew exactly why it happened; but Neo hypothesised that her getting kicked in battle over the years had something to do with it. Her pee colored the tile yellow, forming a puddle beneath her. She finished relieving herself and grabbed a towel out of a cabinet and threw it on the puddle.

She turned back to Saffeara. Neo leaned in and slowly kissed Saffeara, who matched her pace; both lovers relishing the contact they shared.

Neo was the first to pull away, "Cuddle in bed with me for a while?"

"Sure, I'll get this cleaned up first though." Saffeara said; pulling away from Neo.

"You sure? I might be asleep before you get there." Neo said.

Saffeara turned towards her and smiled, "Then I'll lay by you."

Neo smiled as her heart fluttered, and soon she turned to walk down the hall her hand held over her chest.

It took Saffeara a little bit to get everything back to the way it was, but soon enough she made her way down the hall and stopped at the first door on her left. She peaked in and saw Neo looking out her bedroom window, the moonlight illuminating her nude form that was half covered by a sheet. Saffeara walked into the room and climbed onto the bed; kissing the back of Neo's neck when she came close enough.

Neo laughed as Saffeara's lips tickled her neck, "Saffeara stop, you know I'm ticklish."

"I know, and it's one of the reasons I like you so much." Saffeara said; hugging Neo from behind.

"Hey, do you think I'm used up?" Neo asked next.

"What do you mean?" Saffeara whispered into her ear.

"Like how you could fit your whole hand inside of me, or how I derive pleasure from anal. I guess I'm wondering, from a marriage standpoint, if I'm still pure enough to wear that white dress." Neo explained.

Saffeara's head rose a bit, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Neo's eyes went wide and she blushed, "N-No, I'm not saying that."

"Okay, I don't think you need to be pure to wear that dress. Besides I think you're perfect." Saffeara said; moving to the side.

Neo chuckled, "For who?"

"For me." Saffeara replied.

She cupped Neo's face and brought her into another kiss. The two then laid down and fell asleep; their hands intertwined.

Saffeara woke up about three and got up. She opened the door and walked across the hall and went to the bathroom. After she finished she went into the living room and grabbed her backpack. Saffeara opened it and grabbed a set of underwear and quickly put it on, before grabbing her robe off the floor. She slipped it over her head and once her arms were through their holes, she zipped it up and pulled the hood up; one of the ears hitting her in the face. Saffeara zipped up the backpack and put it on her back, before walking over to Neo's refrigerator. There she found a notepad magnetized to the door and saw Neo's grocery list. " _I better not mess that up."_ Saffeara thought. She lifted the list and tore the next blank piece of paper she found off the tab. She grabbed a pen and wrote a short, but effective note to Neo, after all she was a author.

She folded it over and slowly tip toed back to Neo's room. She cautiously walked over to her and laid the note down on the bedside table. Saffeara then leant in and kissed Neo's cheek; the shorter woman smiling in her dream state once she felt it. With that done Saffeara left, and made her way to her motorcycle.

Her hair blew wildly in the breeze as her motorcycle waned down the freeway. The nightlife of Harmony clearly didn't die even in the wee hours of the morning, as most of the city's lights were still on. Saffeara soon came to the hotel and parked her motorcycle next to Ruby's; her leader's not having moved for a while it seemed. She pulled her helmet off and left it on her bike. Saffeara entered the building and made her way over to the elevator; the lobby relatively devoid of people helped. Saffeara moved into the elevator where she immediately pressed the top floor button. Saffeara finally made it back to the hotel room after what felt like an eternity, and when she opened the door she saw Ruby using a mop as an air guitar; as classical rock played in the background. Saffeara smiled as she let the door slam; alerting Ruby to her presence.

"Waaah!" Ruby yelped; launching the mop into the air.

She grabbed her scroll and turned the music off; the mop falling to the floor with a wet slap. Ruby looked at the mop with a crestfallen expression; but looked away once she heard Saffeara giggle.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Saffeara asked; dumping her bag on the couch.

"Cleaning." Ruby muttered; her cheeks a little rosy.

Saffeara chuckled, "Do you always play the guitar when you clean?"

"I might… What's it to ya?" Ruby asked; feigning being offended.

Saffeara smirked and backed off; sitting on the couch. She sighed as she felt her limbs begin to rest.

"How was it?" Ruby asked; starting to brew herself some coffee.

Saffeara looked at her and gave her the "OK" gesture with her hand. Ruby smiled when she saw this.

"When did you get back?" Saffeara asked.

"Heh, Kale picked up Mackenzie around seven and I stayed for a few more minutes and talked to Yang. After that I left." Ruby replied.

"Mmm, so what do we have to do tomorrow?" Saffeara asked.

"Liz hasn't said yet; but she did say we're getting a trainee in, whom she wants to put into Hunter Recon." Ruby explained; the scent of coffee filling the room.

Hunter Recon was an elite group of Hunters and soldiers who specialized in black operations across the globe. They had successfully completed over 50 separate missions, and even developed their own form of martial arts that one learned after their academy. Both Ruby and Saffeara had sparred against them, before and move of the time they either won or it was a stalemate.

"Damn, he's gotta be good then." Saffeara said.

Ruby poured herself a cup of coffee, "Or he's complete fucking shit. You know it's always a gamble when it comes to the green dumbasses."

Saffeara knew that Ruby didn't like initiates, "greens", joining her team. It wasn't because she held any personal disdain towards them, but it was the fact that they were so new that it could jeopardize the mission and on one of their missions it could mean death for someone.

"You're right, but someone's gotta stay optimistic." Saffeara said; as both their scrolls went off.

Both woman grabbed them and asked. in unison, "What's blackout?"


	10. Biohazard part 1

**A/N:I'm back and boy do I have things to talk about. So let me preface this chapter by saying that it is probably really short. I kind of lost track of time and by the time I realized it was wednesday it was already too late; but that means there will be a longer chapter next weekend so yay:D Now to the next order of business let's talk about RWBY volume 4…( face deadpans)**

 **So as of this morning (July 2, 2016) I have not seen the new trailer, but I have seen the new outfits. Now some of you may not know this, but every single character in the RWBY: Darkfall series I have drawn at some point or the other and I will tell you that intricate clothing is very hard to draw so great job to the artists over at Rooster Teeth. Now I only wish RWBY was 2D animated like traditional anime are, so that we don't lose as much quality when it comes to the concept art.**

 **Well guys that's all I have to say about that so please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you all next week.**

The next day came and brought new anxieties with it. After the "blackout" text message they received from Liz, and getting no further response from her until this morning. This left both Ruby, and Saffeara feeling queasy as they walked through the halls of the Sequoia Tree HQ. Kanji and Alex were behind them, and kept exchanging glances at each other as their leaders barreled down the hallway.

"Hey, about the new person. Do you think they'll be any good?" Kanji asked.

Ruby and Saffeara slowed up a bit, their minds being distracted for a moment.

"Ruby, mentioned that he was hand picked for Hunter Recon so we have hope." Saffeara replied.

"It's good that we're getting someone who's already been trained, but you guys know how I feel about Greens." Ruby said, turning the corner.

"Of course, Ruby, I'm just curious is all." Kanji explained as they made it to Liz's office.

Ruby turned towards Kanji and Alex, "Okay, you two stay by the door and do not let anyone in. I'll knock when you can come in, understood?"

Both of them nodded and took their places on either side of the door as Ruby knocked, the sound echoing through the hallway. It took about a minute for a response to be given, but it did put their minds at ease.

They opened the door and were greeted by Liz; who was standing behind her desk with only a bra covering her upper half.

"Shut the door." she commanded, grabbing a white button down shirt off her chair.

Saffeara grabbed the doorknob and shut the door. Ruby and Saffeara started walking towards Liz's desk, and when they got close enough they saw that her hair was a tad wet.

"What happened Liz, it's not like you to take a shower here." Saffeara asked.

"Heh, my baby girl decided it would be fun to put whipped cream in her mommy's hair while she was sleeping; which is interesting because I've never even let her eat whipped cream before." Liz replied; putting the shirt on, but not buttoning it.

Ruby started break out in a cold sweat as she remembered the time she showed Fuschia the miracles of whipped cream, "Huh, that's funny I wonder where she found out about it."

"Yes, it is funny." Liz hit a few keys on her computer. "I take it you're here because of the Blackout message correct?"

Ruby and Saffeara looked at each other, "That's right. What was it?"

Liz brushed her red and black bangs out of her face, "Blackout is a codeword for when a Primal is in trouble. It encompasses his whole property and was used last night because of this."

She withdrew a picture of the decapitated body of Dr. Oppenheimer.

This caused Saffeara and Ruby to take a step back as they realized who it was. His body was extremely thin and he had strange blew markings all over his body; he looked to have been dead for sometime.

"Liz I'm sorry." Ruby said, her hand forming a fist.

Liz's eyes steeled, "Let's be sorry later. Right now I need to know if you're mission ready."

Saffeara and Ruby stiffened, the latter's boots smacking together, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Liz stood up and buttoned her shirt. "I assume the other two are outside, have them come in."

Ruby moved to the door without a word and knocked once. On que the door opened with Kanji and Alex entering with their arms behind their backs. However, as Ruby was about to shut the door she heard a pair of footsteps rapidly approaching. Two gloved hands grabbed the door and a girl, with black hair and green eyes, appeared in front of Ruby; her breathing ragged.

"Is this Regional Commander Glass' office?" she asked.

Ruby just looked at her with an astonished expression, "Uh, who's asking?"

"Ruby, that's the initiate let her in." Liz said.

Ruby backed away and when the girl came into full view they noticed that she was dressed in fatigues.

Ruby looked to Saffeara and muttered, "Could have fooled me."

Saffeara just shrugged and waited to see what the girl would do. She stepped forward and saluted Liz, her heels clicking as she did.

"Private First Class, Samantha Arlington reporting for duty ma'am." She announced, her hands shaking like leaves.

"At ease. You may take a seat with your instructive team." Liz said; pointing towards Ruby's team.

Samantha nervously shuffled over to them and stood awkwardly between Saffeara and Ruby. Liz cleared her throat and pulled a picture of Elise out of her pocket.

"As of right now we have no idea where Elize could be; and starting the moment you leave my office your mission is to search the home she shared with Oppenheimer. I'm not trying to be a pessimist here, but I would expect the worse." Liz said; sitting back in her seat. "Are there any questions?"

Alex raised his hand, "How do you want us going about this mission? Are we to be discreet or forward?"

"For right now treat it like a police investigation, and don't let the media get wind of what you're doing." Liz instructed.

Ruby then raised her hand, "What about equipment loadout?"

"Rifled." Liz replied.

The room fell silent and Liz decided to send them on their way.

"If there are no more questions, then you should be on your way. There is a truck outside with all the necessary information, remember to get suited up first though." Liz said; getting up and looking out the window.

They started to leave, but Ruby chose to stay behind. She told Saffeara to help the initiate and that she would join them soon. She shut the door behind Saffeara and turned back to Liz, her eyes looking downcast.

"Did you need something more, Rosebud?" Liz asked; sitting back down at her desk.

"You look tired, Liz. Did Fuschia see anything?" Ruby asked.

Liz covered her face with her hands, "I am tired; and thankfully no."

"That's great news. Listen if you ever want Saffeara and I to babysit all you have to do is ask." Ruby offered.

Liz braced her head up with her hand, "But, aren't you guys too busy?"

"Liz when we don't have a mission or aren't training we're bored as fuck. Plus Fuchsia likes both of us, and it's not the first time I've babysat for you." Ruby said.

"Thank you, I'll let you know when I need you. Oh and one more thing." Liz said; grabbing her purse from under her desk.

She opened it and grabbed her wallet, where she handed Ruby her debit card. Ruby accepted it with a questioning expression.

"All the gear in the truck outside is pretty outdated even though it's still used by spec ops; but if you were to go to a gun store and purchase some better gear then I would cover the cost." Liz said; her voice getting higher at some parts.

"Will this get me access to automatics?" Ruby asked.

Liz chuckled, "In the back of every gun store in Harmony are weapon caches that most ordinary people couldn't even dream of owning. Some are even envied by governments. Just promise me you won't go crazy."

"I had no intention, Ma'am. I should be going." Ruby said; making her way over to the door.

"Good luck, Ruby." Liz said, as the door closed.

Ruby walked down the hall and eventually came to the locker rooms and when she opened the girl's side she found Saffeara and Kanji getting dressed in their tactical gear; Samantha was already changed and sitting on the bench looking at her helmet intently. Kanji already hand her black BDU shirt on and quickly took off her pants and her panties were quick to follow. Ruby thought nothing of it and went over to her locker, but Samantha was baffled by this action.

"Why are you guys taking your underwear off?" Samantha asked, her cheeks rosy.

Saffeara giggled whilst taking her bra off, "I don't expect you to understand some things that we do right off the bat so let me ask you this if you were to get wet and you started to chafe on vagina or nips how do you think it would feel?"

"N-Not good." Samantha replied.

"Precisely, so if I were you I'd want to get rid of my underwear for the time being." Kanji suggested, adjusting the knee pad inserts for her pants.

Samantha nodded and began undoing her boots. Kanji grabbed a ponytail out of her pants and turned towards Saffeara.

"Do you mind?" she asked; holding up the elastic band.

"Not at all." Saffeara said; pulling her shirt over her head.

She went over to Kanji and pulled her white and green hair back into a ponytail. Meanwhile Ruby was now nude and was beginning to pull her pants up her long legs.

"Guys I want plates inside your carriers today, I don't give shit if you think it's too heavy." Ruby commanded, snapping her tac belt.

"Roger that." Saffeara said; finishing Kanji's hair.

They continued this until they were fully kitted out and when they opened the door they found Alex waiting for them, his helmet already covering his black hair.

"You're thirty seconds late." he said; his sleeved rolled up on his muscular forearms.

Ruby chuckled and put him in a headlock, "Oh and did you forget your sleeves in the women's bathroom?"

"Oh oh clever." Alex laughed, pushing out of her grasp.

He fell behind and began to walk next to Kanji and Samantha; who would occasionally take glances at him, but when he would look at her she would look away. Alex shrugged his shoulders and dismissed it as nothing.

They made their way outside and the first thing that caught their eyes was the armored truck in front of them.

"Good lord this thing looks awesome!" Saffeara said; putting her hand on the pronged plow on its grill.

Alex laughed, "I agree with that. Who's driving?"

"Since you seem so enthused about it, Alex volunteers." Saffeara said.

Saffeara walked over to Ruby as Alex got in the driver's seat, and found the younger woman's eyes fixated on the top of the vehicle.

"Whatcha looking at?" Saffeara asked.

Ruby pointed to the machine gun mount on the top of the vehicle, "Liz gave me her card and we're going to stop at the gun store on the way to our objective. I was wondering how long it would take us to mount a fifty cal on that mount."

Saffeara grabbed onto her plate carrier, "Alex and I have put on several in the past so I don't think it would take too long, but we'll need some help lifting the fucking thing since it weighs about a hundred damn pounds."

"Don't worry about that, we'll help you." Ruby said; opening the passenger side door.

"What about ammunition for it?" Saffeara asked, opening the door behind Ruby.

Ruby looked back and saw Samantha sitting between Saffeara and Kanji, "We'll get ammo for it after we complete our objective. I think I can convince Liz to let me into the war stock and then we can get the ammo for free."

"Are we going shopping first?" Alex asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yes, take us to the nearest gun store. Hey, you're name's Samantha right? You got a weapon of your own?"

"U-Um no ma'am. I-I assumed we would be using the ones from the truck ma'am." Samantha said; the poor girl being very much out of her element.

Ruby raised her finger, "First thing to remember is never assume anything especially when it comes to Hunter Recon. Second thing is members of Hunter Recon are expected to use their own firearms on the basis that you would know it better than any other issued gun."

"Oh, I see." Samantha trailed off.

Kanji put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "Don't worry they don't really tell new recruits about what's expected of them. Lucky for you Ruby's nicer than Hunter Recon's leaders."

Ruby chuckled, "You bet I am. How old are you Samantha?"

"I-I just turned eighteen." she replied.

"Wow, you sure joined young. You have a boyfriend or someone like that at home?" Ruby then asked, as Alex pulled onto the freeway.

"No, I just have my parents back home in Vacuo." Samantha replied.

"Ah so you're from Vacuo, I thought your accent sounded familiar." Alex piped up.

"Alex here is a Huntsmen whose native to Vacuo, although he hasn't been there in forever." Ruby explained.

"Why not?" Samantha asked.

Alex chuckled, "No reason to. I had to kill my brother after he framed me for the murders he committed. As you can guess the family didn't take to kindly to that; but I don't let it get to me. I have a better family now."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Samantha said.

Ruby felt the silence creeping up on them, and remembered another question she had to ask.

"Hey Samantha, what's your middle name?"

She gave Ruby a confused expression, "It's Ash, why?"

"Because when we go on op, we call each other by our middle names. It works, because middle names are only represented by the first initial, thus if somebody wants to come after us they'll need to go to extra work trying to find us." Ruby explained.

"15 meters till destination, Ruby." Alex announced, as Samantha nodded.

"Great." Ruby replied, finally turning around.

Silence over took them until they arrived at the gun store.

On every wall there were firearms that ranged from fifty caliber sniper rifles to civilian nine millimeters. They had everything or at least Ruby hoped they had everything. Samantha looked around the room, her green eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Okay, guys here's the plan you each get one primary and pistol. Get enough mags to fill your plate carriers and have at least three in reserve. Understood?" Ruby asked; putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep, come on Kanji I'll help you." Saffeara said; taking the other woman's hand.

Alex went over to a section of the store that catered to shotguns of various types and after, showing his Sequoia Tree ID, immediately asked if he could see a piston driven automatic one.

This left Samantha standing in front of Ruby; the girl looking around awkwardly.

Ruby smirked, "A little overwhelming isn't it?"

"A little." Samantha admitted, folding her hands in front of her.

"Well, then I'll help you. Let's start general what did your drill sergeant certify you for?" Ruby asked.

"I am certified as a rifleman, but I received decent marks as a Designated Marksman." Samantha replied.

Ruby put a finger to her lips, "Hmm, Kanji and Saffeara are already riflemen so how do you feel about being a DM?"

"I am fine with either of the roles, ma'am." Samantha replied.

Ruby smiled and motioned for Samantha to follow her. She brought her over to one wall that had an assortment of semi-automatic high caliber rifles. One even had a grenade launcher, and was marked with the Sequoia Tree crest which was an indicator that only Sequoia Tree personnel with the proper security clearance could purchase this rifle.

"Do you have preferences when it comes to these rifles?" Ruby asked.

Samantha nodded, "I prefer to have the weight balanced, and I need to have a bipod at all times."

Ruby was confused about the word "need".

"Okay, so is there any like medical reason you would need that?" Ruby asked, in a concerned tone.

Samantha nodded, "I'm sorry I should have mentioned it earlier, but I was born with a minor birth defect that made my left arm slightly weaker than my right. With some hard work I got it to where their strength is almost equal, but they'll never be equal."

"I see, so you can't fire it off hand for long, but you do try your best which is all that I ask." Ruby said, in an assuring tone. "Hmm, I think this one might be the best for you."

Ruby grabbed a, bullpup, 7.62x54R special operations rifle(SOR) and handed it to Samantha.

The younger woman took a hold of the rifle and played with it in her hands, before pointing it towards the ceiling. She smirked as she found the weight wasn't compromising, and that it accepted a bipod on the front of it.

"I like it, the synthetic forestock feels nice and the weight is nice and balanced." Samantha said; pulling the aluminum magazine out of it.

"I'm glad you like it, now your side arm will be the standard issue 5.7. Hunter Recon doesn't allow custom pistols." Ruby explained, walking over to the counter were the others were waiting.

"You all ready?" Ruby.

Several approvals were sent her way, and she began paying for them.

It took them about fifteen minutes, excluding the time to mount the 50. Cal. on the top of the truck, to purchase their kits and the ammunition. Now they were driving down the highway with a black tarp covering the machine gun.

Ruby put another round of 50AE into her pistol magazine, "Get tactical guys, next stop mission objective."

The sound of weapons cocking filled the cab, the music of the Sequoia Tree's elite.


	11. biohazard part 2

**A/N: Hey I'm back with part 2, and I will say that I'm slowly getting back into my element when it comes to writing more intense scenes. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support guys, and I am extremely grateful to everyone of you who have left a review, or followed/favorited. You make this story fun to write and I hope we continue to grow to new heights in the future. I also should mention that the newest teaser for Death March was posted last night so go check that out when you get the chance. Anyway that's enough of me don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I'll see you all later^-^**

The truck drove down the highway at increasing speed as it got closer to the destination. Storm clouds had gathered overhead, and it looked as though another monsoon was soon to blow in; a sign of the approaching fall season.

"Damn, I must say it looks as though it will be pissing down rain here any moment." Alex commented, looking at the sky.

Samantha cocked an eyebrow, "How can you tell?"

"Once you live here for a certain period of time, you get a sixth sense about it. You can also tell by rolling down your window." Alex said, smirking.

Ruby and Saffeara both shot him a look that was read with a mixture of disappointment, and playfulness. However, neither of them stopped Samantha from asking Kanji to roll down the window, the blind woman pinching her nose together as she did.

When the window opened, Samantha, gasped as the one hundred percent humidity assaulted her senses and plugged her nose. The smell of salt water so strong she could taste it. The truck erupted in laughter as Kanji and Saffeara pulled her away from the window and instructed her to take deep breaths until she felt better.

"What was that?" Samantha asked, her lungs getting used to the water logged air.

Alex pointed his finger in the air, "That, my fellow Vacuoian, is what happens when our extreme Alpine climate, meets a new extreme climate. Our bodies aren't used to air that's as wet as this so we have that reaction."

"O-Oh, jerk." Samantha said; calming down.

Everybody laughed again, before Ruby turned to Alex, "Okay, Alex thanks to that stunt you lost arena privileges, and you won't be able to participate in the screening a week from now."

"Totally worth it." He said, as he got off the highway.

They drove passed a selection of stores and other small buildings until they found themselves a small suburb; the neat lawns and matching houses making the area look fake.

"Oh, fuck me. How the hell are we supposed to do this without drawing attention?" Saffeara asked, brushing her bangs away from her face.

Ruby put her helmet on and grabbed the rifle at her feet, "Quickly, and thoroughly. If worst is worst then Kanji and Alex will stay behind, and Saffeara, Samantha, and I will return to base and in form Liz on what we found."

"Should we take pictures, Ruby?" Kanji asked, adjusting her helmet.

"Absolutely, I want every room photographed, whether it looks normal or not." Ruby replied. "What's the layout of the house?"

"Standard two story. Two bed, one bath when you enter the front door you'll enter the living room and kitchen. The stairs are on the left and will lead to a hallway with three doors all being either the bedrooms or the bathroom. It also has a backyard that has a red shed in the upper right hand corner of the fence." Saffeara reported, looking at the mission briefing on her scroll.

"Roger that, how close are we?" Ruby asked.

Alex stopped the truck abruptly, "We're here, Ruby."

Ruby looked out her window and saw the house just as Saffeara described.

"You got anything, Kanjita?" She then asked.

Kanji squinted her eyes, "Nothing, no signs of aura."

Ruby popped her lips, "Let's do this."

With that the five of them disembarked with rifles pointed at the front door, there boots making a rhythmic sound as they approached. They stacked up on the door, Saffeara on the left with her 5.56 assault rifle, and Ruby on the right with a 5.56 assault rifle of her own. Alex pointed his automatic shotgun at the door while, Kanji, took cover behind Saffeara. Samantha, dropped to her knees and slid on kneepads till she was behind Alex. She spun around, and planted her boot on the sidewalk, stopping herself so that she could watch their backs. She set a minute thirty on her watch.

"Time set." she announced.

"Roger that, Sequoia Tree open up!" Ruby yelled, pounding on the door.

Time passed quickly without an answer and soon Samantha announced, "Thirty seconds."

Everybody braced themselves.

"Ten seconds."

Alex walked up the door slowly, his finger ghosting over the trigger of his shotgun.

"Breach!" Samantha said.

On que Alex kicked the door in and watched as it crumbled in on itself. Saffeara and Ruby both went, the one with red hair going right and the one with brown hair going right. They cleared the room and found that it was in utter disarray, but empty.

That's when it hit them. A wall of noxious gas that could only be caused by one thing. Saffeara and Ruby pushed into the room further, whilst calmly covering their faces with their scarves. The others, however, weren't as used to the putrid smell.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Alex gagged. "One confirmed dead."

He quickly covered his mouth and nose with his scarf and followed Ruby. Kanji and Samantha put their scarves up, and followed him. The rancid smell making their eyes water, as they went in and cleared the kitchen.

"Kitchen clear, except for the rats." Samantha said; as there were mice and rats eating the moldy and spoiled food.

"Roger that, living room's clear as well." Ruby said, moving back as Saffeara and Alex guarded the stairs.

She went over to the kitchen and saw the disgusting sight. The walls were covered in bugs and feces as well as what remained of the food.

Ruby pointed to a cockroach on Samantha's arm, "Friend of yours?"

"Ah, ew, ew!" She yelled, brushing it off. "N-No, we just met."

Kanji and Ruby chuckled, "Okay, Ash you're with Aaron and I. Kanji and Lynn will pull security down here."

"Yes, ma'am." Samantha responded, walking back with Ruby.

Saffeara appeared and took in the horrible state the kitchen was in. Her face deadpanned as she pulled Kanji out of the kitchen.

"My fucking eyeballs will need a shower after that sight." Saffeara commented.

Kanji's eyebrows raised, "The smell is rank, but it must really be bad. Kind of makes me glad I'm blind."

"Yeah, in this moment I wish I was. Come on we have a job to do." Saffeara said; putting her hand on Kanji's shoulder.

Saffeara and Kanji guarded both the front and back doors, while Ruby, Alex, and Samantha proceeded up the stairs.

"Hallway clear." Alex said, taking point with the shotgun.

The moved to the first door on their left.

"I'll go left you go right." Ruby said, before Alex kicked the door open.

Samantha followed Ruby into the bedroom, and followed her orders down to the note. The room was empty and was probably the cleanest room in the whole house so far.

"Bedroom clear." Samantha announced, giving Alex the all clear to move further down the hallway.

He looked in the bathroom for a split second, but moved on when he didn't see anybody. However, when Ruby walked passed it she saw something in the bathtub.

"I got something in here." Ruby said, opening the door more.

Alex took a knee and watched the other bedroom door, while Ruby went into the bathroom.

She withdrew her gold 50AE from her holster and held it just above her rifle as she moved over to the bathtub; which is where she would make a discovery that would rock mankind. In the bathtub laid a dead and decayed dog, however, growing out of the carcass were blue Dust crystals that appeared to be radiating light off of them like fire. The core of them was black and for some reason, Ruby, felt her Primal Semblance wither as she got closer to them. It wasn't the weak feeling she usually got when her aura was low, but it was strange as if the crystal was calling to her in some foreign language.

She reached out her hand and when she touched the crystal it burned up like fire, but didn't burn anything around it. She was left speechless, but her mind was at work repeating the "words" that had been spoken to her. "Key ouv S" were the words and it was the same words spoken to her when her semblance frenzied, and when she took her shower the day after. Ruby got a disgruntled look on her face as she pulled her hand back.

"What is it Ma'am?" Samantha asked, concerned as to why the Dust had just vanished.

Ruby cleared her throat, "It's nothing. Ash, what you just saw is to be classified. You may not tell anybody about what just happened unless you are given permission by me."

Samantha nodded and turned around and walked out of the bathroom with her rifle pointed. Ruby mirrored her movements, and soon rejoined Alex.

"What was it?" he asked, standing up, still facing the door.

"I'll tell you later." Ruby replied.

Alex nodded, and the three of them stacked up on the door. The smell of a decaying body intensified around the door. This was the origin of the smell.

They steeled themselves and breached the door, the rain pounding on the windows. The door flew open and the flies covered the walls and furniture as the badly decomposed body lay on the bed in the corner of the room. Ruby's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the blonde hair she knew could only belong to Elise. Alex turned around and gagged out into the hallway; it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Samantha lent up against the hallway wall and tried to regulate her breathing. Ruby walked over to the body and grabbed the curtain next to it. She ripped it off the window and folded it till it was but a rectangle; and once that was done placed it over the barely recognizable face of Elise. Having that done, Ruby, was finally able to look over the body, and was immediately astounded by the fact that Elise was naked from the waist down. The black haired women then noticed an unknown liquid was dried around the woman's vagina, and she silently started praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Alex give me your knife." Ruby commanded, holding out her hand.

Alex came over and handed Ruby the survival knife he carried. She accepted the knife and took a breath before pushing the knife into the body's privates. She grit her teeth as she forced it in further and found the stiff muscles proving a challenge. " _Come on. Come on. I just gotta get in her womb… Oh God, please forgive me."_ Ruby thought as she finally broke through the girl's cervix. She breathed raggedly as she withdrew the knife and the tip of the blade and it was covered in a strange, clear liquid.

"What is that?" Samantha asked.

Ruby coughed for a second, the smell finally getting to her.

"This is what appears to be male fluid, or semen." Ruby replied, wiping the blade on the duvet.

Alex looked down, "Then that means…"

"Judging by the state the muscles are in she was already dead. Someone violated her." Ruby said; handing the knife back to Alex.

Alex took the knife and stuck it in the floor, "I'll get a new one. Permission to rejoin the others?"

"Go, you too Sam." Ruby said; wanting to be left alone for a minute.

Both of them left the room and Ruby moved out into the hallway. It was now just her and the sound of the rain. She gave the room a once over and soon lent her back on the wall. A tear fell off her chin and she sniffled as she wiped her eyes and soon turned towards the stairs.


	12. Human

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back with another chapter of RWBY: Twilight Abyss and let me just say I don't know why I'm not getting these chapters totally completed this time around; it's probably because my friends want me to play video games with them but I digress. So also going up today on my profile is a percentage of delay that will show how far along I am with the next chapter. I got the idea from Organ of Flames' profile and let me just say it is the most helpful thing ever. Now I won't update it every hour or something crazy like that, but I will try to update it at least everyday. I'm also trying to figure out a way to work Death March into the story schedual when that comes out, but I'll talk more about that later. Anyway please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I'll see you all later, peace.**

The drive back to the Sequoia Tree's base was a quiet one, as Saffeara drove them back. They had left Kanji and Alex there to wait for the local police to arrive, and to take pictures to relay to Liz, who would then report it to the Internal Affairs department. However, that would come in due time, now the terrible realization that they wouldn't ever see Elise or Oppenheimer again. Saffeara would occasionally look over to Ruby as she drove, her red eyes saturated with worry. She wanted to say something, yes, she wanted to try and comfort Ruby; but she knew from experience that Ruby would open up in due time.

"You can drive right, Sam?" Ruby asked, finally breaking the silence.

Samantha's green eyes widened for a moment, her brain trying to formulate a response to a question she was not prepared for.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." she responded.

"Good, because when we get back I want you to take the truck to the motor pool, and get ammo for the fifty and make sure we're good on fuel." Ruby ordered, pulling her helmet off and dropping it to the floor.

Her brown and light brown hair was incredibly wet as the rain and sweat made her bangs stick to her forehead. She ran her hands through her hair and grabbed a water bottle from the glove compartment. She drank almost half of it in one go, before screwing the lid back on and returning it to its place.

Saffeara rounded the corner and soon the high walls of the Sequoia Tree HQ came into view with people coming and going out of its only gate. Saffeara turned towards the gate and put her security clearance up to the driver side window and drove through with no protest. She pulled around to the front of the building Liz's office was located in and put it park with determination.

"It's all yours kid." Saffeara said, getting out.

Ruby got out as well, and Samantha climbed over the console and now sat in the driver's seat.

She rolled the window down, "What do I do if I get finished?"

"We should be done by then, but if you get done faster than us just hang out or hit the firing range over there and practice." Ruby replied, walking towards the door.

Samantha nodded to no one in particular and drove off, leaving Saffeara and Ruby to go report their findings to Liz.

They opened the door and were greeted by a receptionist with salmon colored hair. She smiled at them and nodded when they showed their security cards. Ruby and Saffeara went through a door to the left of the receptionist and were greeted by the same hallway they had traveled through earlier in the day. The two women arrived at Liz's door and knocked on the door.

"Do you think she'll be changing again?" Saffeara snickered.

Ruby just smirked and rolled her eyes as they heard Liz call for them to come in. They opened the door and found that Liz was fully clothed this time, and was even typing something up on her computer.

"Mission accomplished, Liz." Saffeara announced.

"And we don't have good news." Ruby added; her right hand forming a fist.

Liz looked up from her computer and up at Ruby, "She's not with us anymore is she?"

"She's in a better place, Liz. I'll have a full detailed report on your desk within the hour." Ruby replied.

She was about to say something, but Liz raised her hand stopping her. The gold wedding and engagement rings on her finger glowing in the sunlight streaming through her window.

"Get it to me whenever you can. Now while you were out another situation developed." Liz turned her computer towards them. "This is a map of a remote village to the north of Harmony; which has been known to have frequent Grimm attacks. It's too remote for us to establish a good foothold in order to defend it." Liz reclined back in her seat. "Long story short we lost contact with them a few hours ago and we immediately dispatched a team of huntsmen. An hour ago we lost contact with them and have since been unable to establish any sort of contact with them."

"Did you try smoke signals, Liz?" Saffeara joked, earning her a smack to the side from Ruby.

Liz squinted her eyes at Saffeara and gave her a look that Ruby knew was a bad sign.

"You know what I did consider it. In fact I even considered hooking up a car battery to your Faunus ears, but then again they seemed to be invisible for some reason." Liz said, her eyes as hard as the Topaz they looked like.

Saffeara's lips parted a bit as her face fell, her eyes lost all glint as she backed away from Liz. She looked like she was about to cry. Ruby gave Liz a dirty look as she went over to Saffeara and tried to calm her down. Liz covered her face with her hands and exhaled.

"Girls look at me." Liz ordered, reclining back.

Both of them looked at Liz, Saffeara sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I just shouldn't have said it. However, I have been up since 1 A.M. and have had to do my job while trying to keep a three year old from finding out that her daddy killed a crazed Dr. Oppenheimer in a field 50 yards from our house. So let's just say I've had a pretty shitty day and am still in a pretty shitty mood so I need you to do two things for me. One get through this day without killing each other, and two please don't forget that I am human and am currently running on empty." Liz explained.

Ruby looked at Saffeara and nodded. Saffeara let go of Ruby's hands and walked over to Liz.

"I-I'm sorry as well. I just wanted to make you happy for once today." Saffeara said.

Liz motioned for Saffeara to come over to her.

Saffeara did and Liz stood up and hugged the shorter woman. Saffeara couldn't exactly tell what it was, but for some reason she felt if some invisible force had also wrapped itself around her; the wounds beginning to heal.

"Thank you for trying, but now's not the time okay?" Liz asked, holding her a little tighter.

Saffeara nodded in her grip and slowly pushed away. She smiled softly at the taller woman and soon found herself standing next to Ruby, her usual chipperness slowly coming back.

Liz cleared her throat, "Anyway this is your next mission. I need you to go and find this missing team, and bring them back… if there is anything left."

"Yes, ma'am." Saffeara and Ruby said almost in sync.

With that they turned towards the door and left Liz standing in front of the window, the setting sunlight illuminating her face. She turned back towards desk and focused on a picture that was the second most recent one(the first being one of Jozy, Fuschia, and she). Liz picked it up and smirked when she saw Saffeara in her bridesmaid dress poking Ruby in the side, while Weiss held her from behind; her head buried in Ruby's shoulder. Ruby was blushing so bad that it may have just outshined her wedding dress, but lucky for her Weiss' just added to hers. Finally Liz stood on the side opposite Saffeara and had her arm around Ruby and Weiss. She smiled to herself as she put the picture frame back on her desk and returned to looking out the window.

Ruby and Saffeara now walked back down the hallway and soon found themselves back in the locker room where they began changing back into their normal attire. Saffeara was tense the whole time, waiting for Ruby to say something, Her heart pounded in her ears as she pulled her panties up, but Ruby still showed no sign of saying anything.

"You're not going to say anything?" Saffeara asked, holding her arms in front of her chest.

Ruby pulled her own panties up and turned towards Saffeara, her black vest already covering her upper torso.

"There's nothing to say. Liz hit the point home pretty well and I'm just going to leave it at that. However, what I'm going to do is buy you and I a beer because we've all had a shit day and I think we deserve some time to regroup." Ruby replied, pulling her pants up.

Saffeara breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed her bra from the locker and put it on. After that the rest of her dress was pretty easy to put on and soon Ruby and she were walking out of the building. They exited the building and found Samantha sitting on the hood of the truck with some chopsticks and a bowl of noodles in her hands. Saffeara and Ruby smirked as they walked up to her.

"Do you like the noodles? I personally think they're a little dry." Saffeara asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Samantha slurped a few more noodles into her mouth before speaking, "These are the best things I've ever had! When I lived with my parents we were out in the boonies so we always ate whatever my father had killed that day; I'd only heard about noodles when the occasional visitor came by."

"Well, lucky for you, Saffeara, here kind of a connoisseur when it comes to food and since she's from Mistral that includes noodles." Ruby said, putting her hand on Saffeara's shoulder.

Saffeara blushed a bit, "Well I wouldn't say that, but I just like to eat; and as you can see I'm not fat."

"Did your blue haired bombshell ask you that when you put the moves on her?" Ruby asked, snickering.

"N-No." Saffeara replied, knowing that that was the exact reason she said the last part.

Samantha jumped down from the hood, and walked over to Saffeara and Ruby. Her green eyes alight.

"Wow, I bet you can cook amongst the best of them." she said, taking Saffeara's hands in hers.

She gasped when accidentally pushed on the top of Saffeara's hands and her fingernails grew into claws. Saffeara's lips grew into a smile.

"Careful they're razor sharp, and I'd feel bad if you cut yourself." Saffeara said, as the eighteen year old played with her hands.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I didn't know you were a Faunus, Saffeara. You don't have any of the noticeable characteristics, you know?" Samantha asked, letting her hands go.

Saffeara nodded, "I used to have ears on top of my head as well, but that's a story for another time."

Samantha smiled at her before Ruby, cut between them. Her silver eyes slightly happier as the wind blew her hair a bit.

"While this is heart warming we do have another mission to get to so we should probably go get Kanji and Alex." Ruby said, pointing to the truck.

"Ahh, it feels so good to actually be dressed more like myself." Saffeara said, stretching.

"Actually ma'am, Kanji and Alex have already returned and currently changing." Samantha spoke up.

Ruby smiled, "That's perfect. Now all we have to do is-"

She was cut off by the two aforementioned people walking out of the building; Alex slicking his wet hair back as he had taken a shower before hand. Samantha started shuffling her feet as a light blush dusted her cheeks; Saffeara noticed this but shrugged it off. Kanji and Alex walked over to Ruby.

"How'd the meeting go?" Kanji asked.

"It went well, and we also got assigned another mission while we were there." Ruby said, choosing to leave out some personal details. "I'll tell you the details on the way there."

With that Ruby, went to the driver side passenger seat and opened the door. The rest of them assumed the same position as before, however, this time Saffeara was driving. Samantha's breath hitched as she felt Alex's knee hit hers, another blush covering her cheeks rapidly as she looked away. Alex didn't even notice and kept his purple eyes fixated on the people out the window. Ruby looked in the rear view mirror and saw Samantha's reaction and smirked; but she pretended not to notice.

"Samantha you're on the gun if this gets hairy. To everyone else I've sent the mission detail to your scrolls and Kanji, I got a braille print off for you." Ruby explained, handing a piece of paper back to Samantha, who handed it to Kanji.

Alex read through the mission detail and soon looked up at Ruby, "Missing hunters. That's a new one, and an equally dangerous one even for us."

"All the more reason to proceed with extreme caution, Alex. Ruby are you sure we shouldn't go in with rifles? We could be a lot more cautious with those instead of our normal weapons." Kanji suggested, making use of the skills Ruby taught her.

Ruby pointed her finger in the air, "Thank you for say so Kanji, but the most likely target is Grimm; and our weapons are leagues better than rifles versus Grimm. However, the other possibility is that the village has started a rebellion, which will be a crap chute for us."

"We should scout the village out before we proceed. I've been to the region before and it's very mountainous, and its foothills are covered in a dense rainforest. Using the terrain to our advantage we could scout the entire town with very little chance of being spotted." Alex suggested next.

Saffeara nodded and tapped on the steering wheel, "I like that idea. After you guys are done, Ruby and I can formulate a plan based on your findings."

Ruby smiled at Saffeara, "I like the idea as well. So Alex you'll be in charge of the recon team with Samantha and while you're gone we'll see if we can't make contact with the missing team."

"Thanks, Ruby." Alex said, opening his scroll to start the necessary preparations.

Silence came over them until Saffeara drove onto the overpass that ran through the center of Harmony; giving them a spectacular view of the setting sun going down over the ocean. The light sparkling off the waves like a slow strobe light.

"Wow, now that's a view." Saffeara remarked; as Ruby and she put their visors down.

"Yeah…" Ruby acknowledged, trailing off.

"What is it?" Saffeara asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wishing that Weiss was here." Ruby admitted, leaning her head on the window.

"Heh, I thought so. Don't worry Ruby you'll see her again soon; and after that you'll see her with a slightly smaller you as well." Saffeara said, with sincerity.

Ruby smiled at her before turning back to looking at the sunset. Samantha on the other hand was confused and moved her head closer to Kanji.

"Who's Weiss?" she whispered.

Kanji looked at the younger woman as much as she could, "She's Ruby's wife, who is also one month pregnant."

Samantha was surprised by this and looked at Ruby, before noticing the white wedding band on her left hand. She had never noticed it before thanks to the fact that Ruby had been wearing her gloves a majority of the time. Samantha made up her mind to ask her about it later.

They continued to drive down the road, and slowly yet steadily the evening turned into the night and the scenery turned into thick, upon thick jungle. Saffeara had turned the dome light on for the rest of them, while Ruby looked at the map on her scroll.

"We're halfway there. Should I start looking for a place to turn off for the night?" Saffeara asked; slowing up a bit.

Ruby nodded, "Yes, but it doesn't look like we'll be finding any rest stops soon. So I guess we're roughing it."

"Oh man, the one mission I thought I would have a soft bed to look forward to." Kanji said, putting the back of her right hand on her forehead.

"You owe me five bucks." Alex said, smirking at Kanji.

"What why?" she then asked.

Alex chuckled, "Because, the last mission we were on I bet you that you couldn't make the next one with without complaining about something at least once."

Kanji's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what he was talking about, "Crap, I don't like you."

She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her wallet and quickly found five lien. Kanji handed it to Alex, who counted it before putting it in his pocket.

Ruby had been listening to the exchange and rolled her eyes before looking back down at the map. Saffeara pulled onto an exit ramp and they soon found themselves on a mountain road, that Alex recognized.

"Careful Saffeara, this area is prone to rockslides." He warned, looking at the cliffs above them as best he could.

Saffeara nodded and started looking for a place to pull over for the night. She soon noticed a small clearing in the trees a ways off and pulled over.

"There's a clearing a few yards off. It looks in habitable." Saffeara said, putting it in park.

Ruby nodded, "Go nice and slow then."

Saffeara nodded and pulled of the road. She skillfully threaded the needle around a few trees before coming to a stop underneath right beside the clearing. Saffeara sighed as she put the vehicle in park one final time, and then smiled at everybody.

"Okay, people get out of the car and start setting up camp. We'll take guard duty in pairs; remember to get a good night sleep." Ruby commanded.


	13. Samantha

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter, and I am very sorry about the delay, but I'm going to through some personal stuff right now so that's my explanation. As of right now I believe the next chapter will probably be delayed. It's like an 80% chance. So anyway please favorite, follow, and review because your support is greatly appreciated. I'll see you sometime soon.**

The fire crackled as Ruby and Samantha guarded the camp they had set up. The warmth it provided was unneeded as the jungle's humidity never ceased, thus the reason for the black tank top that Ruby now wore. The sweat glistened off her toned muscles, and if one looked closely they could also see the indents of her abs on the shirt. Samantha, however, was still dressed in her black fatigues and even had her body armor still on. Her green eyes were darting around wildly; trying to look anywhere but Ruby. Alex, Saffeara, and Kanji were asleep on the ground and were even sweating in their sleep.

"If you want to ask me something you should know that you can. I don't bite." Ruby said, through another log on the fire.

Samantha cringed as Ruby addressed her, "A-Alright, um, I wanted to ask you about your wife."

Ruby chuckled at her timidness, "Okay, what about her?"

"I don't know. Um, what's she like I guess." Samantha replied.

"Well, that's an easy question she is as stubborn as a mule, cold as ice, and sucks at expressing her feelings." Ruby grew confused as Ruby seemed to bad mouth Weiss. "However, she doesn't treat me that way anymore. When she's alone with me she'll sometimes kiss me for no reason; and often times we'll just fall asleep on the couch holding each other." Ruby continued glassy eyed.

"Wow, that… sounds like Heaven. I wish I could have more of that back home." Samantha admitted.

Ruby looked concerned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, all my life I've seen my my mom and dad fight over the smallest things. One time they even fought over what cereal to buy." Samantha tucked her knees into her chest. "Hearing you say such wonderful things about your wife makes me wish I would have heard that at least once from my parents. Ruby, is it wrong to wish you could accidentally walk in on your parents having sex just to know that they love each other a little bit?"

Ruby pursed her lips, "I think that could be said in a better way, but no I don't think so. It's natural for kids to want their parents to love each other, and I don't think you're any different."

"Thanks, I also have some more questions, but on a different topic." Samantha said, smiling.

"Shoot." Ruby said, grabbing her cup of water.

Samantha took in a breath, "Tell me about the war."

Ruby froze in her chair, the silence thicker than the heaviest fog. Samantha began to apologize, but Ruby stopped her.

"Why do you want to know about the war?"she asked, setting her cup down.

"When I enlisted, my drill sergeant told me that I would never understand the Sequoia Tree unless I learned as much as I could about the war." Samantha explained.

Ruby lowered her head so that only one of her silver eyes showed through her bangs, "I'll tell you about the war, but you need to take all that crap off first."

Samantha looked at her armor before looking at Ruby, "How did you know?"

"You've been fidgeting inside of it all day, and you're sweating like a pig. Plus that look doesn't match your personality at all." Ruby replied, bringing the cup to her lips.

Samantha nodded and got up from her chair. She slowly walked behind the truck and started to strip down and before long she came back totally different.

Her black hair was now free from the confines the helmet and was up in a pony tail. Its ends were were dyed a shade of green that matched her eyes perfectly. She had taken her shirt off and now wore her black plate carrier over an olive drab tube bra, that Ruby could just barely see through the side gap of the carrier. Whenever she would inhale or exhale the plate carrier would rise a little bit and would show the very beginning of her curvy hips and belly button. Her pants were the same black Gen 3 BDUs that now hugged her legs nicely before being tucked into her black boots. On her right arm she had a sleeve tattoo that went to her neck; in the middle of her shoulder was a tribal shark emblem. There was one other thing that occurred to Ruby; this girl was ripped as all hell.

"Goddamn, where do you work out and where can I get a membership for it?!" Ruby asked, alarmed.

Samantha blushed, "I don't really. I've just worked at my house most of my life; I guess I'm just naturally muscular"

She grabbed her hard knuckle combat gloves out of her pocket and slipped those on her hands, before sitting down.

She flexed her right arm, "I guess they are bigger than I remember; you don't think it's gross do you?"

"No, to the normal person you would just look like a normal girl. However, I bet you could probably bench over two hundred pounds."

"Two eighty."

"Two eight then." Ruby corrected.

Samantha sighed, "Okay, so you want to tell me about the war now? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I might as well, but I'll just tell you know that my war wasn't as bad as most people's. However, there was one battle still haunts me to this day." Ruby admitted.

"Was it that bad?" Samantha asked, taking a drink from her water bottle.

Ruby nodded, "It's not a very talked about battle, mostly because people would rather forget about it. After the battle of Atlas, we were assigned to the armies that were tasked with finishing off the Atlysian army. We had been given intel that detailed a single Atlysian battalion was encamped in the forest to the towns north, however, the night we got there the remaining Atlysian forces chose to make a massive, last chance, attack on our position; and so the battle began and lasted till the morning of the second day. Saffeara and I experienced the meaning by there are no atheists in foxholes in that battle. We stayed in that muddy shithole and kept fighting through wave after wave, and the artillery… my ears rang for a week afterwards; but it was better than being buried alive by the dirt it kicked up. At the very end, as I walked through the mud that was an odd soup of blood and dirt with a body part here and there, I found a Sequoia Tree soldier barely alive; his arms and legs blown off. He had his neck broken as well, but was somehow still alive. You know what I did?"

Samantha shook her head.

"I grabbed my pistol that I had retrieved from a dead Atlysian officer and, in front of his friend who was sobbing next to him, I shot him in the head. It was quick and merciful, but it still haunts me to this day." Ruby replied.

Samantha looked at the ground, where she saw a stick bug crawling on her boot, "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like a good person, so I just wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Heh, compared to everything else I've been through that was just part of the job. Now do you have any idea what I'm going to ask you next?" Ruby asked, with a sly smile.

"What? No." Samantha replied, usual timid expression returning.

Ruby flexed her index finger toward Alex, who was sleeping on the ground a few feet away from them. Samantha blushed when it dawned on her as to what Ruby meant.

"You didn't think I had noticed that everytime you got close to him, you would become a nervous wreck?" Ruby asked, the smile still on her face.

"Well, I-" Samantha cut herself off, as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ruby chuckled, "So tell me do you actually like him or is it just hormones?"

"I-I don't really know. I mean there weren't many guys were I come from, let alone people, but when they did come around I wasn't exactly interested." Samantha replied, grabbing her left bicep. "Tell me though is he as good as he seems?"

"He's better than some, but if you're looking for mister perfect I think you're going to run around it circles for the rest of your life." Ruby replied, grabbing her water.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. So do you think I have a chance?" Samantha finally asked.

Ruby rocked her head back and forth, "I think you've got as much chance as anybody, but I will say he's never went after any other girls so you're good there. Now if you want to improve your chances I would just focus on your current task at hand. You can't flirt with him if he's dead, so I need you to be on your toes."

Samantha nodded, before yawning. Ruby laughed before whipping out her scroll.

She checked the time and found that it was a few minutes passed twelve. She stood up and walked over to Saffeara.

"Sam, you're sleeping in the truck. If something happens I want somebody on the fifty." Ruby commanded, gently pushing Saffeara.

Samantha nodded and yawned again as she walked over to the truck and opened the back, passenger side, door. Ruby didn't watch her climb in as she heard Saffeara mumble something in her sleep.

"Oh, come on Liz it's saturday." she muttered; pulling her sleeping bag over her face.

Ruby shook her head. " _Wow, you ditz. It's no where near saturday."_ she thought; looking around. Ruby was now faced with a tough situation. On one hand she could forcefully wake up Saffeara, and probably wake up everybody else; or on the other hand she could prolong it with minimal risk. Ruby smiled as she slowly walked over to the truck and retrieved a vial of fire Dust, which had been precariously placed next to the sleeping Samantha's legs.

Ruby got a devilish grin on her face as she walked back over to Saffeara and unzipped her sleeping bag. She pulled up the skirt on Saffeara's robe and gently dusted some of the Dust on the front of her panties.

"Hm, I never knew she had blue ones." Ruby commented standing up.

Now all Ruby had to do was wait. Luckily it didn't take too long, as Saffeara started to moan in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open before reaching down and touching her panties, suddenly making the burning sensation worse. Saffeara winced as she heard snickering to her left and she suddenly realized what had been done to her.

"Ruby what did you do?!" Saffeara whisper, yelled.

Ruby laughed as she helped Saffeara up.

They found a small pond nearby, which Saffeara was currently using to wash her panties. Ruby sat next to her and looked up at the stars as she listened to the water splash. Saffeara's brow furrowed as she looked at her panties, and while they were getting clean they wouldn't be ready to wear anytime soon.

"Did you really have to do that? I didn't even get to cum." Saffeara said; frowning at the thought.

Ruby chuckled, "If you're that depressed about it go ahead and finish. I ain't lookin."

"Oh, ha ha. I just hope I have a chance to wash myself before I go to my gyno on friday." Saffeara deadpanned, wringing her underwear out.

"Heh, what are you going to tell him if you don't get it all?" Ruby asked, laying on the ground with her hands behind her head.

Saffeara looked at her underwear and sighed before throwing them into the lake.

"That my best friend is an asshole, who only knows how to wake her wife up in decent manner." Saffeara laid down next to Ruby in the same position. "You're lucky I carry spares with me."

Ruby chuckled, before blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be guarding the camp, are you sure I can be out star gazing?" Saffeara asked.

Ruby laughed again, "Your little mess of commotion woke up poor Kanji and before we left I told her to keep watch until we got back."

"I see… Is everything okay, Ruby?" Saffeara asked, eyes still focused on the sky.

"Yep, I just wanted to run something by you." Ruby replied.

"Go on."

"Samantha asked me about Sevastopol, and before you ask I only told her about my part. However, she seems to hold promise. I… want to unlock her semblance." Ruby said.

Saffeara looked at Ruby, "You know that if she gets found out… she'll be expelled from Hunter Recon right?"

"I know, that's why I need somebody to back up my decision when I tell Liz. I'll be damned if I let a girl that new to the world get killed by a hunter. If she has her aura she might just stand a chance." Ruby explained.

Saffeara returned to looking at the sky, "I can sympathize with that. I'll back your decision, but you'll be owing me two beers."

"Heh, deal." Ruby responded.

The two laid there for a little while before they returned to camp. Tomorrow was game time.

Samantha walked through the thick underbrush and winced as the sharp sticks scratched her bare arms. She came to an opening in the forest and reached up to the mic in her ear.

"Hey, can you still see me?" She asked, pointing her DMR in the air.

The mic popped a few times, "Yep, it looks like you're bleeding. Everything alright?"

Samantha looked at her left arm, and saw that a few beads of blood had begun running down her arm from one of her cuts.

"Yeah, a stick got me. It's not too deep so it'll only take a second to medicate myself." Samantha replied.

"Roger that." Alex responded, before the mic went dead again.

Samantha snapped her rifle's single point sling back on and pushed her rifle to where it was just barely touching the ground. She then reached into her tac belt and withdrew a small medkit, which she opened and quickly applied some antiseptic and lastly a bandaid.

"I'm good to go. Everything alright?" Samantha asked, packing away her medkit, and grabbing her rifle.

The mic crackled, "No, not really. Beowolf pack inbound on your position. Climb the tree at your 3 o'clock and hide."

Samantha dropped her hand away from the mic, and threw her rifle behind her so that the sling would allow it to be on her back. She broke into a full sprint and began climbing up the tree Alex had mentioned, soon, however the tree's branches and leaves became too thick and forced Samantha to stop. Thinking quickly she found the thickest branch she could and sat down on it with her rifle pointed towards the clearing.

She slowed her breathing down and wanted for the beowolves to arrive. As she waited for what seemed like an eternity, sweat rolled down her face; but she couldn't wipe it away as the beowolves could arrive at any moment. Soon enough she heard a howling in the distance,and suddenly a whole pack of beowolf came tearing through the underbrush, their bone armor slicing through the bushes that had cut Samantha previously like a lawn mower. Her eyes darted from beowolf to beowolf, until she spotted the Alpha male standing up in the middle of the stampede. Samantha noticed that its eyes were white instead of red. " _What the fuck? Is it blind?"_ Samantha wondered.

She shifted on the tree branch and, unfortunately, knocked a bird's nest out of the tree. The eggs cracking on the ground below; alerting the the now lone beowolf.

"Oh, shit." Samantha cursed under her breath, bringing her rifle back up.

The beowolf walked over to her, its feet making heavy thuds as it moved. It was tall enough to meet Samantha at her position on the tree branch, and slowly pushed its head through the leaves. Its mouth opened to reveal its gaping maw, and its two rows of red teeth; it had lived for a long time.

It put its mouth over the barrel of Samantha's rifle and its spit dripped down and stuck to the barrel. Samantha steeled herself and held in a breath, she started squeezing the trigger. She grit her teeth and watched as the muzzle of her rifle flashed. The 7.62 armor piercing round, tore through its oral cavity and blew a massive hole through the back of its neck. Bone, black fur, and muscle tissue, as well as black blood, exploded out of the large Grimm. The Grimm didn't even yelp as it fell out of the tree and onto the forest floor.

It started dissolving almost immediately, and as it did, Samantha, leaned back in the tree and released the breath she had been holding in the entire time. She laid her rifle on her legs and began breathing more rhythmically. Her green eyes shifted towards the top of the tree and noticed that an owl had been watching her the whole time. Samantha looked down at the bird's nest and it suddenly struck her as to what had happened.

"Okay, I just damn near pissed myself, truce?" Samantha asked, shaking her head.

The large bird turned around and the next thing she knew, Samantha saw a white substance hit her pant leg. She blinked a few times before laughing, " _I guess we're even then."_ Samantha then readied herself and jumped from the branch. She landed in the crouched position, and stood up.

"Crisis averted. Hey you still with me?" Samantha asked, into her earpiece.

"Yep, I wanted to see what you would do in that situation. Nice job, Sam." Alex replied. "The cliffside overlooking the village is just a few meters ahead of you. I'll meet you there."

The line went dead, and Samantha smiled to herself.

"He said my name." she muttered to herself, like a schoolgirl.

She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard wings flap behind her. She looked back to see the owl flying towards her. It hooked its talons in the MOLLE webbing of her plate carrier, and just looked at her. Samantha just looked at it for a second.

"Um, I guess you're coming with me then." Samantha said, beginning to walk away from the clearing.

As she walked the owl didn't move nor did it try to leave.


	14. Update

So I have some bad news. On tuesday night I sat down to write more of this story and immediately I got a bad taste in my mouth. After writing RWBY: Darkfall, and putting a lot of my heart and soul into it I thought at the time an almost immediate sequel would be a good idea; it was not. Last weekend I posted Death March a new RWBY story that had a new universe, a problem, and more new characters. I felt alive, I was starting something new, and it left questions that had already been answered in RWBY:TW. Basically what I'm saying is that RWBY: TW is going on hiatus for a little while. Keep in mind that I'm not saying I'll never get back to it, but frankly I am displeased with the way it currently is turning out and I feel that I could do so much better if I actually had time to prepare for it. I want to say thank you to all my followers for sticking through this story and I hope to see you later; maybe in Death March:)


End file.
